


Sciamachy

by daniellawrites02



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I started this in quarantine so now we're here, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, POV Female Character, Slow Burn, Stilinski Twins, Twins, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellawrites02/pseuds/daniellawrites02
Summary: MIA STILINSKI was drawn to trouble like a moth was drawn to a light. She couldn't help but find herself listening to a police scanner with her brother, hoping to overhear something exciting. With her father being the town's Sheriff, she was able to find herself in more trouble than the average teenager did.SHE HAD A tendency to find trouble, and her twin brother did nothing to deter her that. Mia knew that her father didn't appreciate his children involving themselves in anything and everything interesting that happens in the town, especially when it could get them hurt.HER MOTHER used to say that she and her brother were closer than anyone she had ever known. She used to joke that her Mia and Stiles were each other's perfect matches, that their souls were somehow connected. Claudia used to watch as Mia cried when Stiles scraped his knees from trying to skateboard with his best friend, and wondered if perhaps her Mia felt his pain.MAYBE MIA'S MOM was right. Maybe Mia was tied to her twin in more ways than just blood. Maybe she and her brother shouldn't have listened to a call their dad got one night, but then again when were the Stilinski twins ones to ignore the chance at an adventure?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Mia Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Mia Stilinski, Scott McCall/Original Female Character, Stiles Stilinski & Mia Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s)





	1. WOLF MOON: Part 1

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
**CHAPTER ONE**  
WOLF MOON  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**THE SOUND OF SOMEONE** stumbling around the second floor of the house caused Mia to let out a small laugh. She knew that her twin was probably looking for their police radio, which he had borrowed from their dad's office about a year ago. Of course, he hadn't bothered to ask her where it was, and he was wasting time upstairs, especially as it was in the bag behind the sofa.

Mia let out a grunt at the same time her twin did, subconsciously knowing that he probably hit into something while searching. She rubbed her shin, hoping to soothe the pain that seemed to flare up out of nowhere. With a small sigh, she grabbed the bag that was behind the sofa before walking past the kitchen, where her father was sitting.

She quickly ascended the stairs to find her twin rummaging through his drawers, which made the girl shake her head. Her eyes followed his figure as he emptied his lacrosse bag onto his bed, only to let out a frustrated groan when it turned out to be filled with his practice gear.

"Looking for something?" Mia mused as she held up the bag for her brother to see. A smile broke out on the older Stilinski's face as he turned to face his younger sister, who smiled at him.

"You had it the whole time?" Stiles asked as he dropped the black bag onto his bed.

"You didn't bother asking me if I knew where it was," Mia smirked at her brother before hearing her father's radio start to make noise. "And I'm not saying anything, but I think dad just got a call."

Faster than he ran while playing lacrosse, _which rarely happened_ , Stiles ran over to his sister and pulled the device from the bag to turn on the radio. The twins listened carefully as the officer on the other end explained the situation. _A jogger had stumbled across a body while on a run through the woods._ Not just a body, _half of one_.

The look on the faces of the Stilinski twins was one filled with mischief. They turned off the radio and waited to hear their dad close the front door, which happened about ten minutes later.

"There's a body." Mia's eyes were wide with excitement as she looked at her brother. "A body in Beacon Hills."

"Let's go get Scott," Stiles made his way to his chair and pulled on his hoodie as Mia braided her hair.

"Didn't he say he wanted to get some sleep before tryouts tomorrow?"

Stiles simply ignored Mia, who rolled her eyes at her twin's antics. She grabbed her jacket from his chair before slipping on her converse, ready to go find a little mischief with her twin. As she pulled on her jacket, the brunette found a Nerf dart in her pocket and proceeded to throw it at her twin's head.

Stiles let out a yell of protest before grabbing his Nerf gun and shooting his twin in the face, which led to Mia throwing a book at his head. The two siblings engaged in a battle before realizing that they had to go and find their best friend.

"Truce!" Stiles shouted as his sister picked up his geometry textbook and was preparing to throw it. He held up his hands in surrender while looking at his younger sister. "Mia put the textbook down."

"Why should I Mischief?" The corners of Mia's lips turned up into a smirk at the look on her brother's face. "You started this Sti."

"Says the one who threw the first dart."

"Just shut up and let's go get Scott."

The dynamic duo made their way out of the house and toward Stiles' powder blue Jeep, which the twins had nicknamed Roscoe. Stiles, of course, sat in the driver's seat while Mia took shotgun, and the duo dove away from their house in the direction of their best friend's home.

After about five minutes of driving, the duo parked Roscoe in front of the McCall house, matching smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to scare him?" Stiles asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Am I the prettier twin?" Mia asked in a rhetorical tone as she winked at her brother.

The duo made their way to the porch, where they began to climb up the railings before pulling themselves onto the roof. Stiles had nearly fallen off the roof as they moved toward their best friend's window, which caused Mia to let out a small laugh.

"Sti, I don't think Scott's in here," Mia poked her twin's shoulder while looking into the McCall boy's bedroom. "Check the porch."

As Mia continued looking into her best friend's room, Stiles moved toward the edge of the roof before hanging over the edge and screaming with someone, _probably Scott_.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted at Stiles, who was hanging down from the roof as Mia sat above him.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles' voice was frantic as he wildly flailed his arms. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator," Scott defended before he looked around his friend. "Where's Mia?"

With a smile, Mia leaned over the edge of the roof and waved to her best friend.

"Hey Scooter," Mia's mischief filled gaze worried Scott, who knew that his best friends were rarely up to any good.

"Wait, you thought I was a pre-" Stiles laughed at his friend's comment as he poked his twin in the side. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing in every officer of the Beacon department."

"They even brought in the state police," Mia's smile widened as she hopped down from the roof and let out a small yelp as she fell into the bushes.

"For what?" Scott asked, a confused look on his face as he watched Mia brush the dirt off her clothes. Stiles jumped down from his spot on the roof and landed next to his twin with a smile on his face.

"They found a body in the woods," Stiles explained as he looked between his best friend and twin.

"A dead body?"

"No Scooter, a body of water," Mia rolled her eyes at her ever so innocent best friend. "Yes dumbass! A dead body!"

As Stiles hopped over the railing, Mia climbed up, careful to not hurt herself, and was pulled over by both boys.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked as he looked at his best friends.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." Stiles was cut off by his sister, who elbowed him.

"My vote is murder." Mia raised her hand, causing both boys to give her strange looks.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott's brown eyes were filled with confusion as he looked between the Stilinski twins. "Why is your vote always murder?"

"Because that makes life interesting Scott." Mia flashed her best friend a mischievous smile before looking at her twin, who was waiting to speak.

"That's the best part." Stiles clapped his hands together as Mia bounced on the balls of her feet. "They only found a half!"

"We're going." Stiles and Mia spoke in unison before giving each other a look filled with confusion before turning back to the McCall boy.

"Come on Scott, you can't say no to me." Mia gave the shaggy-haired boy a look that resembled a puppy.

Scott rolled his eyes at his best friends before moving to lock his front door. With his keys and inhaler in his pocket, the boy followed his best friends to their Jeep.

After a bit of driving, the trio arrived at the town's preserve, where they exited the older Stilinski's car.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked as he helped Mia out of the Jeep. He closed the door as she fixed her jacket before she placed her arm around his shoulders.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles hit Scott on the shoulder before pulling his twin forward by her hand.

"Come on Scooter, you know that this is totally going to be worth it," Mia smiled at Scott as her brother pulled her farther along the path. "Can I hold the flashlight Sti?"

"Nope," Stiles smirked at his twin as Scott said something about trying to get a good night's sleep before practice, which Mia knew was the truth.

"Scott, what's the point of high school if we don't make time to do stuff we shouldn't be doing?" Mia let out a small laugh at her idea, knowing that if anyone in their high school should be the one following the rules, it should be her or her twin. Of course, Mia was mischievous, and that never helped her stay out of trouble.

Mia ignored her brother and best friend as they talked about lacrosse and chose to walk ahead, without the flashlight. She heard Scott mention wanting to play first line, which was great, but she had seen him play lacrosse. He was only a little better than Stiles, who wasn't that good.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked, causing the twins to stop for a second before responding.

"I didn't even think about that," Stiles let out a small laugh as he caught up to Mia, who had stopped to tie her shoelaces.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked once more, causing Mia to roll her eyes.

"Also something I didn't think about."

Scott looked at Mia, who shrugged at him before climbing the hill ahead of the trio.

"His plan, not mine," Mia pointed her thumb at her brother, who shot her a look filled with betrayal.

"Says the one who recommended getting Scott." Stiles rolled his eyes at his twin as he started to climb the hill.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott's breaths were short and heavy as his asthma was acting up, which led to Mia turning to face him.

"I know," Stiles finished climbing the hill and wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulders as they watched Scott catch his breath.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight," Scott suggested while wheezing, much to Mia's concern. He shook his inhaler, which slightly comforted the girl, but she still worried about his breathing, especially after having seen how bad his asthma could be.

Stiles dove to the floor with Mia, which startled Scott before the boy dove down beside them. They watched as the sheriff's department moved around the woods, flashlights pointed in every direction.

With an excited look, Stiles got up and told the two on the ground to follow him, leading to the duo calling out the hyperactive boy's name.

"Sti! Wait up!" Mia called out as she ran ahead of Scott and toward her twin. She ran between the trees, hoping that she wouldn't be seen by the deputies as she moved through the woods.

Scott shouted the names of both of his best friends, startling Mia to the point of running into her twin's back. The two collided before falling to the floor at the sound of a dog barking at them.

"Hold it right there!" A deputy called out at the twins as Scott hid behind a tree, praying that he wouldn't get caught.

"Hang on, hang on," the familiar voice of Sheriff Stilinski called out, causing his youngest to swear under her breath.

"Why tonight?" Mia whispered as she pushed her twin's shoulder.

"These two delinquents belong to me," Sheriff Stilinski looked between his children, who were shielding their eyes from the flashlight's beams.

"Hey dad," Mia gave her father an innocent smile as she waved at the sheriff.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked as he regained his balance.

"So, do you two listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No," Stiles looked at the sheriff before being poked by his twin. "Not boring ones."

"I blame him," Mia pointed at her older brother, who once again looked betrayed by her words. "He's a terrible influence dad."

The sheriff shook his head at his children before looking toward the woods.

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Next to me," Mia nodded toward her twin before getting a look from her father. "Oh, you mean Scooter."

"Scott's home," Stiles explained. "Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow."

The sheriff looked to his daughter for confirmation on his son's story, and the girl nodded.

"It's just us. He didn't want to lose sleep before lacrosse season." Mia shrugged her shoulders as she hoped that Scott would stay hidden. "Apparently Stiles comes up with crazy ideas when we should be getting ready for school. Who knew?"

"Scott! You out there?" Sheriff Stilinski called out as he pointed his flashlight behind his children, and thankfully the boy remained quiet. "Scott?"

The twins let out a quiet sigh of relief before their father turned to them yet again.

"Well, you two, I'm going to walk you back to your car, and we are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." The sheriff grabbed his children by the collars of their jackets and began to lead them from the clearing.

"It wasn't my idea, it was all his," Mia let out a yelp of pain as her dad accidentally pulled her hair. "Can you let go of my hair?"

The sheriff let go of his daughter, but kept his grip on his son's jacket, much to the boy's chagrin. The trio walked to the car, Stiles protesting that Mia came up with the idea, and Mia blaming her twin for everything.

"I don't care who came up with this idea," Sheriff Stilinski sighed as they arrived at the powder blue Jeep. "But you two need to get home."

Sheriff Stilinski pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched his children get in the Jeep and drive away, hopefully in the direction of their house.

Once the twins were on the road home, they started talking again.

"We left Scott in the woods," Mia turned to her twin, whose eyes were on the road in front of them. "We left him in the woods with a possible killer."

Stiles turned away from the road when he noticed the anxious tone of his twin's voice. Her breathing was quick and only slowed when his hand touched her thigh. He was one of three people who could calm her down, and he knew that she wasn't okay with leaving Scott behind.

"He'll be fine, Mia," Stiles promised before looking to the road again. "Scott will call us when he gets home."

The brunette nodded before turning up the radio, nodding her head to the music as her brother continued driving. Within a minute, the girl was singing along with the lyrics and dancing in her seat. Stiles laughed as they pulled into the spot in front of their house before hopping out of the car.

Mia continued singing the chorus of the song as her brother unlocked the front door of their house. The two teens made their way upstairs toward their rooms after locking the front door.

Mia's room was connected to Stiles' through their bathroom, Jack and Jill style, so the duo stood in their bathroom as they brushed their teeth. Stiles exited the bathroom at the sound of his phone ringing, which turned out to be Scott, who sounded frantic on the phone.

Apparently, the McCall boy had gotten home, but while he was in the woods, he was bitten by something before almost getting hit by a car.

"You were almost hit by a car!" Mia shouted, ignoring the fact that he was bitten by something. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, promise," Scott sounded calm, almost too calm considering what he had been through just a half-hour ago. "I'll show you guys in the morning."

"Fine, get some sleep Scooter," Mia proceeded to walk back into the bathroom, where she pulled her hair into a braid as Stiles hung up on Scott.

The girl listened to her brother trip over the Nerf gun, which she had left on the ground earlier, and felt the faintest pain in her foot.

"Stop being so clumsy Sti!" Mia called out while making her way to her bed.

"When you stop blaming me for stuff!" Stiles shouted back.

"Alright, so never then!"

Mia fell onto her bed before realizing that her light was still on. She looked around her bed, hoping that she had left her Nerf gun on her nightstand, and thankfully she did. With a smile on her face, Mia shot a dart at her light switch and successfully turned off her light.

"Night Sti!" Mia yelled, and she could hear her brother groan at the sound of her voice.

"Go to sleep Mia!"

Mia closed her eyes, and within minutes, she was fast asleep, unaware of how much her life would change in the upcoming week.


	2. WOLF MOON: Part 2

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
**CHAPTER TWO**  
WOLF MOON  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA TURNED UP THE RADIO** in the Jeep as her twin started talking about lacrosse, which she genuinely didn't care about at the moment. She hadn't had the best morning, which meant that Stiles got to deal with a very grumpy Mia that morning. It started when she hit her head when he woke her up, not in a normal way, but by pushing her off the bed.

She proceeded to curse him out before cradling her head in her hands because it had hit the floor, and she let out a small laugh when she saw his head was hurting too. Mia told him to screw off before tossing a pillow at his head, successfully ridding herself of her older brother.

"We can still turn around and go home," Mia suggested as Stiles pulled into the school's parking lot. "It's not too late."

The older Stilinski parked the Jeep in one of the available spots and laughed as his sister groaned.

"Come on Sti, we don't have to go in today," Mia gave her best puppy dog eyes, yet her brother still shook his head no. "We can ditch! Come on, dad will never know!"

"Last time you said that I got grounded for a week because you blamed me," Stiles glared at Mia, who simply rolled her eyes at the older boy. "And we have to go see Scott."

"I hate you Mieczysław," Mia hopped out of the car, knowing what her brother's reaction to his full name would be.

"Mieczysław? Really?" Stiles closed his door with an agitated look on his face. "We're playing the full name game now? Alright, Mirosława."

"At least my name isn't impossible to pronounce Mischief," Mia stuck her tongue out at her twin, grateful that she had been given the easier to pronounce name by their parents.

The two continued arguing and insulting each other until they saw their best friend get off his bike, their argument fading into the past as if it hadn't happened. They instantly rushed over to him, ignoring the fact that Jackson Whittemore had been there moments before they had arrived.

"Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet as Scott pulled up his shirt, revealing a large gauze pad with some bloodstains on the center of it.

Stiles attempted to touch it, and Scott pulled away from him, which made Mia laugh.

"Are you okay Scooter?" Mia's eyes were focused on the bloody part of the gauze pad. "What bit you?"

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott picked up his bag from where it had been on the floor before starting to walk toward the school building, the twins on his left.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked with a tone of disbelief. "No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott explained as he looked to the twins, who rolled their eyes at the shaggy-haired boy.

"No you didn't," Stiles shook his head before wrapping his arm around Mia's shoulders.

"What do you mean no I didn't?" Scott asked, only to see Mia fixing her ponytail. "How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay?" Stiles stopped walking and turned to face Scott and Mia, who had ducked out of his grasp. "Not in like sixty years."

"What my idiotic brother means is that there aren't wolves in Beacon Hills Scooter." Mia nudged Scott's side with her shoulder, a small smile appearing on her face when her brother realized she called him idiotic.

"Really?"

"Duh Scott, if there were wolves, I would've left Stiles to them a _long_ time ago." Mia laughed to herself, appreciating her own humor as her brother started to talk about how there are no wolves in California.

"Alright," Scott shrugged his shoulders, "well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."

Stiles and Mia looked like two kids who were told that Christmas had come early. _Scott had found the body_.

"No way," Mia's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles reached toward his twin's shoulder, an excited look on his face.

"No, I wish," Scott said with a small smile. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is awesome." Mia bounced on the balls of her feet before Scott placed his arm over her shoulders, stopping her movement.

"Oh, god, that is freaking awesome." The smile on Stiles' face made his twin's grow. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Stiles turned as he called out to Lydia, only to be ignored by the strawberry blonde girl, who gave a short wave to Mia.

"Why did she wave at you?" Stiles groaned as he reached behind him to push his sister's shoulder.

"Because she and I have a few classes together, and I'm not a hormonal teenage boy," Mia shook her head at her brother, who was still looking at the Martin girl's retreating figure.

"You're the cause of this, you know," Stiles faced his best friend and sister, who both rolled their eyes. The duo simply responded with an _uh-huh_ before the hyperactive boy continued. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association."

Scott and Mia started to walk ahead, only to be followed by Stiles.

"Scooter, if we run now, we can escape him," Mia whispered as she pushed her shoulder into his side. "He can only chase one of us."

"I've been scarlet nerded by you."

"Come on Scotty," Mia pleaded, "we can still make it."

"No," the McCall boy rolled his eyes at her pleas as Stiles caught up to them.

The trio walked to their lockers and grabbed the books they would need for the first few classes of the day, starting with English. Mia slammed her locker shut, wondering why she didn't pretend to be sick that morning. The brunette knew that if anyone would call her bluff on being sick, it would be Stiles since the duo only ever got sick at the same time.

"Do we have to go to English?" Mia whined as the two boys grabbed her shoulders and guided her toward the classroom. "Come on, we can still ditch."

"No," the boys responded in unison as they ushered the brunette into their first-period class, much to her dismay.

"Please Sti?" Mia pleaded, giving her best _innocent_ expression. "I'll even tell dad last night was my idea so we can sneak out again."

The Stilinski boy looked tempted but immediately snapped out of the temptation when Scott hit his shoulder, reminding him about what happened last time they listened to Mia's idea about cutting class. They had decided to not go to their biology class, and of course, that was the day of a pop quiz, so the three had wound up in detention. Mia only had to go to one period of detention since she blamed the boys, who had to go to a week's worth of detention for missing that one period.

The boys led Mia to her seat in the back of the room before sitting in their own seats. Stiles sat behind his sister while Scott sat on Mia's right. They pulled out their notebooks and looked to the front of the room, where their teacher had started to write on the board.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." As their teacher spoke, Scott turned to look at the twins, who simultaneously winked at him before chuckling to themselves. Mia held her hand below her twin's desk and received a quick high five before drawing on the corners of her notebook. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody."

Scott turned to Mia and Stiles, who had matching looks of confusion on their faces.

"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." Mia groaned as she let her head hit her desk, a small pain shooting through her head, and she could hear Stiles groaning in pain.

The brunette looked to her right and saw Scott flinch at some noise, although there was nothing ringing in their classroom. He looked around the room, obviously a bit on edge, which worried Mia.

"Scott, you okay?" Mia reached across the aisle and placed her hand on his arm, only for the boy to look past her and out the window, his gaze transfixed on something far away. "Okay then, just ignore your best friend. I'll be here, plotting your demise instead."

Mia drew a small picture of Scott in the corner of her notebook before drawing Darth Vader holding a lightsaber and the Sith Lord was choking the boy with the force. Her attention was taken from her drawing when their teacher introduced a girl, who made her way to the seat behind Scott.

Scott turned around and handed the girl a pen with a small smile on his face as the teacher asked the class to open their books to page one hundred and thirty-three, and Mia groaned once again. She opened her book and began to zone out, only to be brought back to reality when Stiles snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Dude!" Mia jumped in her seat, a bit startled by her brother.

"You weren't answering me," Stiles rolled his eyes at his twin, who clearly wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near the school. He walked with her to their geometry class, where they listened to a boring lecture about the wonders of quadrilaterals.

The next few periods went the same way, Stiles tried to pay attention while Mia zoned out and Scott actually paid attention. It was already the end of their last class of the day, which happened to be history, and Mia had not noticed the bell ring, which led to Stiles waking her up from her mini nap.

The hyperactive boy helped his sister pack up her things before leading her to Scott's locker, where the duo saw him looking at the new girl.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" A girl in their grade asked as she approached the trio.

Mia rolled her eyes at the girl, who was obviously agitated that Lydia had gone for the new girl.

"Because she's probably not a petty bitch," Mia mumbled under her breath before Scott covered her mouth with his hand.

"Because she's hot," Stiles answered, oblivious to his twin's glare. "And beautiful people herd together."

"She hasn't had her coffee yet," Scott explained with a small smile. "She doesn't know what she's saying."

The girl rolled her eyes before glaring at Mia and walking away from the trio. Mia pulled Scott's hand off her face, an agitated look in her eyes as she started telling him off.

"Coffee? I don't even drink that," Mia started rambling. "If I did, I would be more hyperactive than Sti, and that would be obnoxious."

Her words fell upon deaf ears as Scott listened to the conversation happening on the other side of the hallway. He didn't notice Stiles hit Mia's shoulder, and unfortunately didn't see Mia hit the taller boy with her notebook. Stiles let out a small shout before starting to argue with his twin over the fact that she hit him with a book.

"You started it!" Mia glared at her twin as she walked away from him.

"You did!" Stiles shot back before following her to their lockers and leaving Scott behind so he could get his books.

"You have practice today, don't you?" Mia asked with a groan as she saw her brother's lacrosse stick in his hand.

Stiles nodded in response before wandering to the locker room, leaving Mia alone for the first time that day. She put the books she didn't need for homework back in her locker and grabbed her jacket so she could go outside and watch her brother and best friend practice, _and probably fail_ , at lacrosse.

Mia wasted no time walking out to the field as she knew that both boys had wanted her to be at practice today, especially because Scott was determined to make first-line this season. She almost instantly regretted telling Scott she would go when her hand touched the cold metal of the bleachers.

Mia was looking at a book in her lap when the seats in front of her were taken by Lydia Martin and the new girl. She gave them a small wave when she saw Coach Finstock toss the goalie stick and helmet at Scott, who looked like a confused puppy.

"He's playing goal," Mia whispered to herself as she watched her best friend pull on the helmet. "He's gonna die."

"Hi Mia," Lydia smiled at the brunette as she turned around, the new girl following the strawberry blonde's lead. "Why are you watching practice?"

"My brother and best friend are on the team," Mia gave Lydia her friendliest smile before turning to the new girl. "I'm Mia, Mia Stilinski."

The new girl gave Mia a small smile before introducing herself.

"Allison Argent."

Allison turned back to the field and her gaze went straight to Scott, who looked a bit lost as he stood in the goal.

"Who is that?"

"Him?" Lydia asked as she looked toward Scott. "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

Mia cleared her throat, causing Lydia's eyes to widen a bit at the noise.

"Isn't he one of your friends?"

"Yeah, that's Scott," Mia explained as she looked at the two girls who were sitting in front of her. "We're all in the same English class."

The three girls stopped talking when Coach blew the whistle, telling his team to start the drill, and of course, Scott was in goal.

Mia's knee bounced as she watched the boy get hit in the head with one of the lacrosse balls, which knocked him to the floor. The majority of the team laughed at the boy while Mia and Stiles cringed, knowing that this couldn't be good.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" One of the players called out, which led to Mia standing up.

"Screw off!" Mia shouted at the player before turning to Scott. "Come on Scott!"

Their eyes met for a split second, but Scott knew what her gaze meant. _Show them why Scott McCall should be on first line_. Her words lit a fire in him, and as he got up, he knew what he had to do.

Mia watched as Scott caught the ball being thrown at him with ease and jumped up in excitement.

"That's my best friend!" She shouted with an excited smile on her face. It was the look that Scott loved to see on the younger Stilinski's face, one of pride and joy. "You've got this!"

Mia watched as he caught every ball thrown at him, and she cheered each time one landed in his stick's net along with her twin, who was on the bench.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison's eyes were fixed on Scott, and Mia smiled that someone else saw how good her best friend was.

"Yeah," Lydia breathed, "very good."

As the trio of girls watched Scott play, Jackson Whittemore pushed his way to the front of the line. Mia prayed that he wouldn't hurt Scott, especially because she wasn't in the mood to go home with bruised knuckles that day.

Mia had made it her job in life to protect Stiles and Scott. Stiles was her twin and a bit of an oddball, so of course, people made fun of him, and Mia refused to let that slide. Scott was a severe asthmatic who never really stood up for himself when they were younger, so whenever someone would make fun of him, Mia would fight them, no matter how much bigger they were. The boys were protective of her, so she had to learn how to fight early because they weren't fighters, but thankfully, Mia was a fighter.

If Jackson Whittemore _dared_ to hurt her best friend, she would show the boy no mercy, because no one messes with Scott and Stiles.

"Lydia, if he hurts Scott, I'm going to break him," Mia glared down at Jackson, who was about to throw the ball as Lydia turned to her, a horrified expression on her face.

Mia jumped up when Scott caught the ball, Lydia and Allison by her sides, her threat forgotten as they cheered for Scott. Mia didn't notice the look Jackson sent Lydia as she was too busy cheering for her best friend, who was actually succeeding in a sport for once.

"GO SCOTT!" Mia shouted as Scott tossed the ball over his shoulder and to another person on the field. Once she calmed down, she sat in between Lydia and Allison, and the trio continued talking for the rest of practice until the boys finished and got off the field.

Mia waved goodbye to the girls as she walked off the bleachers and toward her brother and Scott, who were sitting in their Jeep.

"So boys, where to next?"


	3. WOLF MOON: Part 3

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
**CHAPTER THREE**  
WOLF MOON  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA HATED SITTING IN THE** backseat of the Jeep. If she and Stiles were meant to share it, then why in the world did Scott McCall get a claim on the front seat?

"Why are we going back to the woods?" Mia asked with a small whine as she looked between the two boys in the front seats. "Also Scooter, I call shotgun later."

"He can't fit in the backseat," Stiles turned to face Mia after parking the car. "You can. So you're in the back seat."

Mia rolled her eyes as her twin hopped out of the Jeep, followed by Scott, who reached back in to help her out of the car. The boy smiled at her as she hopped onto his back rather than onto the floor.

"Really?" Scott adjusted his hands so they were under her thighs and able to support her weight. "Can you at least close the door?"

Mia reached out and pushed the powder blue door closed before resting her chin on the McCall boy's shoulder. He carried her into the preserve as Stiles walked ahead of them, babbling on about how good Scott had been at practice that day.

Scott hopped into the stream with Mia on his back, a smile on his face when he heard Stiles hop in behind him.

"I don't know what it was." Scott began as he stepped out of the water and let Mia off his back. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

Mia pushed her way ahead of the duo, who were closer to the river than she was. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she turned to face them, and was happy Scott had carried her over the stream because she would be miserable if her converse got wet.

"And that's not the only weird thing," Scott continued as they maneuvered through the trees. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

Mia stopped and turned to face the boys, a confused look on her face.

"Smell things?" She crossed her arms as the boys made their way over to her. "Like you couldn't smell before?"

Stiles lightly pushed her shoulder before grabbing her wrist and dragging her along.

"Ignore her," Stiles turned to his best friend. "Like what?"

Mia groaned as her twin pulled on her arm, dragging her beside him.

"Like mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott turned to Stiles before looking at Mia. "And the cinnamon gum in yours."

"I don't even have any mint mojito gum."

In perfect synchronization, the twins reached into their jackets and pulled the sticks of gum from their pockets, matching looks of surprise on their faces.

"So you're psychic," Mia shrugged her shoulders as she popped the piece of gum in her mouth. She watched as Scott walked away from the twins with his arms out as if he had proven something. "Or you have a great sense of smell."

Stiles shoved the gum back into his jacket before walking toward the younger boy with his twin by his side.

"So all this started with a bite." Stiles started, only to be cut off by his twin, who had a look of excitement on his face.

"If you're psychic, do you know if we have a pop quiz tomorrow? I really don't want to study."

"Mia?" Stiles turned to his sister, who looked at him with a hopeful smile. "Shut up."

"You shut up Mischief."

"No."

"You're a pain."

"So are you."

"Guys," Scott groaned, causing the twins to stop their argument. "What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Mia pushed her brother's shoulder as he started to walk a bit faster, much to her dismay.

"You know what?" Stiles started as he fell in line with Scott. "I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott asked as he stopped, allowing Mia to stand between the boys.

"Yeah," Stiles placed his hands on his hips, which allowed Mia to link her arm through his. "Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

"What's that?" Scott asked, innocence prominent in his voice. "Is that bad?"

Mia turned away to hide her laugh from Scott, who obviously believed her twin's diagnosis, although he seemed confused as to what _lycanthropy_ was.

"It's devastating," Mia attempted to keep a straight face as she turned back to the boys.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst." Stiles was somehow able to keep his poker face as Mia smiled at him. "But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott's eyes moved from Stiles to Mia at the mention of once a month, and the girl hit his chest with a gasp.

"Not like that once a month!"

"On the night of the full moon," Stiles explained as his sister closed her mouth, obviously done with the stupidity of teenage boys. The Stilinski twins simultaneously let out a small howl as they looked at their best friend, who shoved the older twin before walking away from them.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling," Stiles held his hands up in surrender before wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulders.

"He's not wrong Scooter," Mia looked at her best friend, who rolled his eyes at the duo.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles' voice was filled with humor as Mia moved away from him and toward Scott, who wasn't in the mood to hear the twins' remarks.

"Obviously we're kidding," Mia smiled as she pulled the taller boy's arm around her shoulder.

"But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon," Stiles explained as he watched the duo stop walking.

"I won't let him hurt you," Mia held up her right hand with a smile. "Scout's honor."

Scott stopped and pulled his arm away from Mia as he looked at the ground surrounding them.

"No, I could've sworn this was it," Scott's gaze moved around the clearing as the twins just stared at him. "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

Scott bent down and moved some of the leaves that covered the ground with his hands as Stiles started to talk.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested as he looked at the shaggy-haired boy.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

"I'm sure that the killer didn't steal your inhaler Scooter," Mia smiled at her best friend before crouching down next to him and starting to move some leaves aside. "If they did, they're an ass."

As Mia and Scott continued to move the leaves on the floor, Stiles hit both of them on the shoulder as he stared at something behind the duo.

"Why the fu-," Mia's mouth was covered by Scott's hand as they stood up and faced a guy dressed in black leather. The man stared at the teens and watched as Scott removed his hand from Mia's mouth while standing up.

The trio looked at the mysterious man, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, which disturbed them. He started walking toward them, which allowed Mia to get a better look at him. He didn't look that much older than them. She guessed that he could be somewhere in his early twenties based on his features, and the fact that he had a certain attitude as he approached them.

Stiles and Scott pulled Mia behind them with one quick motion, which made the girl stumble a bit before calling them both jerks under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked as he got closer to the trio. Scott moved closer to the younger Stilinski and grabbed her hand with his before giving it a quick squeeze. "This is private property."

He stood about six feet away from the trio, who were all intimidated by his cold demeanor.

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know," Stiles explained in a hesitant tone.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but," Scott stopped speaking as he let go of Mia's hand. The man gave him a look before the boy continued. "Uh, forget it."

The man pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Scott, who surprisingly caught the item with ease. Mia's curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked over Scott's shoulder to see his inhaler in his hand. The trio watched as the man in the leather jacket turned and started walking away from them, waiting for him to be out of earshot.

"Thanks!" Mia shouted to the man, causing Stiles to push her shoulder with a concerned expression on his face. "What? I was just thanking the hot guy in the leather jacket. Is there a problem with courtesy?"

"Yeah, when it's coming from you," Stiles mumbled before realizing exactly what she said. "Hot?"

"Shut up," Mia rolled her eyes as Stiles turned to face Scott, who was examining his inhaler.

"Alright, come on," Scott mumbled as he looked between his friends. "I've got to get to work."

"Dude," Stiles hit Scott on the shoulder, stopping the boy from moving. "That was Derek Hale."

Mia's eyes widened at the name as she looked at Scott, whose face resembled that of a confused puppy.

"He's only like a few years older than us," Stiles looked where Derek Hale had been standing mere moments ago.

"Remember what?"

"His family?" Stiles asked indignantly as he looked at Scott, who still looked confused. "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"We were like ten when it happened, Sti," Mia pushed Stiles' shoulder, a small frown on her face. "The Hale fire?"

"I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles scoffed at Scott's words before starting to walk away from the duo.

"He's stupid Scooter," Mia gently nudged the taller boy's arm with her shoulder, snapping his gaze away from his inhaler. "Let's go get you to work mister vet."

"Not a vet yet," Scott smiled at the shorter girl, glad that she cared enough to know what he wanted to do in the future.

"Oh well, you'll be one in the future," Mia grabbed his hand before dragging him with her toward the powder blue Jeep, a small smile on her face. They continued walking through the preserve and laughed when Stiles tripped over nothing in the middle of the woods.

The trio continued walking until they reached the entrance to the preserve, where Stiles hopped into the driver's seat of the Jeep. The oldest of the trio watched as his twin refused to enter the car.

"I want shotgun." Mia tapped her foot on the floor, her arms crossed as she glared at her best friend. "The car is the Stilinski Machine, not the McCall Machine, so I should get shotgun."

Both boys rolled their eyes at the girl's words, knowing that she wasn't wrong, but she was the smallest of the trio, so she would have to suck it up and sit in the back. Scott's eyes moved to Stiles, who was gesturing to him, thankfully out of Mia's view.

With a small chuckle and speed Mia didn't expect, Scott picked up Mia and placed her over his shoulder, causing the girl to squeal at the sudden movement. She began to hit his back with her fists as she demanded to be put down, only to be placed in the backseat of the Jeep.

"I hate you," Mia sulked in the back of the car as the two boys laughed. "Actually I hate both of you."

"Yeah sure," Stiles waved his hand dismissively as Scott switched between radio channels until coming across a song he knew Mia couldn't stop singing. He smiled while watching Mia hum the tune of the song to herself, a small smile on the brunette's face.

Once the trio arrived at the Animal Clinic, Scott hopped out of the car and waved goodbye to the twins, who smiled at him before driving away. Mia moved into the front seat, glad that she was finally free from the back row of the Jeep. With a quick sigh, she pulled out her phone to see a text from her best friend flash across the screen.

**FROM: Scoots McCool**

**thanks for the ride**

She was quick to type back a response, reminding him that he was never a hassle and that he owed her ice cream after tossing her in the backseat earlier.

**FROM: Scoots McCool**

**we'll see about shotgun**

**and you'll get your ice cream, don't worry**

Mia smiled at the text as Stiles drove them back to their house, singing along with the radio before drumming his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song.  
  
  


✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
  


Mia laid on her twin's bed, a bottle of nail polish on the table beside her, much to her brother's dismay. She had just finished painting her nails a navy blue, which was a nice change from the red they had been the week before. Her twin was typing away at his computer, doing some research on werewolves, lycanthropy, and the lore around the creatures in general.

She thought he was taking it a bit too seriously. Maybe Scott had just somehow improved his respiratory system within twenty-four hours of being bitten by a strange creature in the woods. There hadn't been wolves in California in decades, yet her best friend was convinced he had been bitten by one, and the call her father received that afternoon didn't put her at ease.

He had sent the samples from the half of the body they found to a forensics lab for a fiber analysis, hopeful that it would help discern something for the investigation. What the sheriff hadn't expected for the fiber analysis to come back with one distinct result. _Wolf_. There was a wolf in the preserve the night of the murder. The night Scott was bitten.

To say Mia and Stiles were shocked about the results of the fiber analysis was an understatement. Mia didn't want to think that a wolf could have bitten Scott, especially because it could mean that their jokes about the McCall boy being a werewolf might be more than just a joke, they could be true.

"What if he's actually a werewolf?" Mia asked, her face scrunched up in confusion. "And do we seriously think that _werewolves_ could be real?"

"He can hear and smell things that no one normal can," Stiles turned away from his computer to face his sister, who was looking at her nails. "And he somehow got really good at lacrosse overnight. How else would you explain it?"

"Steroids?" Mia shrugged as her brother glared at her.

"Scott wouldn't take steroids, Mia, so he's a werewolf."

"Technically, his inhaler acts as a steroid." Mia rolled her eyes at her twin. "I'm still team psychic."

Mia's eyes snapped up when someone knocked on her brother's door, causing Stiles to jump in his seat. The brunette snickered at her brother's reaction before having a paper thrown at her head by the older boy. Stiles closed his laptop as he stood up and moved toward the door, only to find Scott McCall standing on the other side.

"Get in," Scott walked into his best friend's room, a goofy smile on his face as he listened to Stiles. "You gotta see this. I've been up all night reading websites, books, all this information."

The McCall boy looked between his best friends before moving to stand next to Stiles.

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot," Stiles responded as he looked at Scott from his seat. "Doesn't matter, just listen."

Scott turned to Mia for her response and just shook her head.

"And you say that I'm the hyperactive twin," Mia rolled her eyes at her twin, who threw another paper at her. "Throw something else at me, and I will destroy you."

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked as he moved to sit next to Mia, who sat up on the bed. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people," Mia explained while thinking of different ways to torment her twin.

"Even Derek Hale," Stiles continued as he moved away from Mia.

"The guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

"Yes Scooter, they're questioning him," Mia started wringing her hands as she looked to her twin.

"But that's not it, okay?" Stiles moved his arms in frantic motions as he spoke. "Remember the joke from the other day?"

The older Stilinski's eyes fell to the ground as he tried to think of how to tell his best friend the truth.

"Not a joke anymore."

"Please sound more vague Sti," Mia rolled her eyes before laying across the edge of the bed, her head on top of her best friend's lap.

"The wolf! The bite in the woods," Stiles explained in a frantic tone. "I started doing all this reading."

He abruptly stood up from his chair and Mia rolled her eyes at his frantic tone.

"Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked as he ran his fingers through Mia's hair.

"I actually know this one!" Mia exclaimed from where she laid. "They howl to signal their location to the rest of their pack."

"So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby." Stiles waved his papers around in emphasis. "Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked as he readjusted his position, making sure that Mia was still comfortable.

"No, werewolves."

Scott gave Stiles a concerned look as Mia tried to sit up, only to fall back onto his lap. With a smile, Scott helped the brunette by placing his hand on her waist so she was secure as she sat up.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott questioned as he stood up. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today Scott." Stiles placed his hands on the taller boy's shoulders as Mia stood up. "What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot," Scott shrugged and started to walk away, only to be stopped by Stiles.

"No, you made an _incredible_ shot," Stiles grabbed the possible werewolf's backpack and placed it onto his bed. "The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight."

"Do you believe this?" Scott turned toward Mia, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she was unable to stand still.

"I don't know Scott until you were bitten by that thing, you couldn't even jog across the field without your inhaler. Now you're starting for the team." Mia started tapping her fingers on her thighs as she spoke, a nervous smile on her face. "Your vision and senses have gotten so much better, but Sti and I aren't stupid. You haven't used your inhaler since the incident."

"I can't think about this now," Scott raised his voice, "we'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! What? No!" Stiles' voice became more frantic as he looked between his sister and friend. "The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do?" Scott demanded. "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I'm trying to help," Stiles sat down in his chair as he grabbed a stack of papers off his printer. "You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change. It just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak."

"Sti," Mia warned as she saw Scott's face darken.

"Blood lust?" Scott was agitated, and Mia could practically feel it.

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles explained from his chair, not picking up on the signs his sister tried to send him.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott looked down at his best friend, and Mia's eyes widened, praying that he was joking.

"You gotta hear this," Stiles reached to grab a book from his desk. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You've gotta cancel this date."

"I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles got up from his chair and started to go through Scott's bag before Mia pushed him aside after seeing her twin grab Scott's phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott watched as Mia stole his phone from her brother, keeping it out of his reach. She moved closer to the side of her brother's desk while unlocking the device.

"No, give it to me!" Scott slammed Mia against the wall and brought his fist back in anger before using his hand to knock down the chair. Mia's eyes were filled with fear as she looked at her best friend.

Once the McCall boy regained control of his breathing, he saw the fear on the faces of the twins, more specifically Mia's.

"I'm sorry," he panted as he looked around the room, attempting to recompose himself. "I gotta go get ready for that party."

He was quick to grab his bag and leave the room, the twins watching his retreating figure until the front door slammed shut.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked before pulling his sister into a tight embrace. She let out a shaky breath as her eyes watered a bit, staining the front of her brother's shirt with eyeliner.

Once he was sure Mia was calm, Stiles moved to pick up his desk chair, only to find three claw marks running down the back of it. He turned the back of the chair toward Mia, who gasped at the claw marks.

"He can't go to that party," she whispered as she wiped her eyes.


	4. WOLF MOON: Part 4

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER FOUR**  
WOLF MOON  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA'S KNEE BOUNCED** as she sat in the passenger seat, her fingers drumming along to the tune of the song that played over the radio. She had a single goal in mind, make sure nothing happens to her best friend. Her twin had parked their Jeep outside of Lydia Martin's house, where they could hear the music blaring from the party.

"So what are you going to do Batman?" Mia mused as she fixed her shirt so that it was no longer bunched up at the bottom. "Just grab him and run?"

Stiles seemed to consider the idea before noticing the look on his sister's face.

"You did realize that I was joking, right?" When the older boy didn't respond, Mia dropped her face into her hands, letting out a sigh of defeat. "You're ridiculous Sti."

With a roll of her eyes, Mia opened the car door and hopped out, ready to go into the party.

"You coming?"

Her twin quickly nodded, a frazzled look on his face as he followed the brunette up the steps. The duo split up as soon as they made their way into the party, with Stiles getting sidetracked by someone saying hello and Mia making her way to the kitchen for a drink.

"Mia, right?" The brunette turned to see a member of the lacrosse team looking back at her, but she couldn't remember his name for the life of her. He had a handsome face, with sharp features that complimented his dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. "It's Ryan."

"Right," Mia gave the boy a small smile as she poured herself a drink, her eyes searching for Scott in the crowd. When she realized that he wasn't anywhere close to her, the brunette turned to the boy standing across from her. "So, ya like jazz?"

"Did you just quote bee movie?" Ryan asked with a small smile on his face. Mia's smile widened at his recognition of the reference.

"Yeah," she let out a laugh, "I just did."

Mia took a sip of her drink as she looked around the room again, hoping to see her best friend in the crowd. Her attention snapped back to Ryan when he gently nudged her shoulder with his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mia gave him a small smile before continuing. "I'm looking for my friend, Scott McCall. Have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him, he was dancing with the new girl outside," Ryan explained to the shorter brunette. "I could go with you to see if they're still out there."

"I'm good, but thanks," Mia gave him a small smile before leaving the boy behind in favor of the backyard.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia couldn't figure out why it was so hard to let someone through a crowd. She had been stuck in the same spot for a few minutes, and was only able to move after shouting some explicit words at the couple that decided the middle of the doorway was the perfect spot to stop and grope each other.

Needless to say, the couple took their _romance_ elsewhere.

Once Mia was able to push her way through the crowd, she found Allison standing alone, and Scott was nowhere to be found. With a deep breath, the shorter brunette pushed her way toward the new girl, stumbling a bit before finally standing next to her.

"Hey Allison," Mia greeted with a small smile, "you okay?"

"I've got to go, Scott just freaked out," Allison pushed past Mia and moved toward the house, causing Mia to groan at the thought of having to go back to where she started.

"Why am I doing this?" Mia mumbled before following the new girl's path. "Oh right, I signed up for this when I was like five."

She made her way to the front of the house, where she saw the McCall boy pull out of the driveway, leaving Allison behind. With a speed she didn't expect to have, Mia raced down the steps of the house to find Allison talking to Derek Hale.

"My name's Derek."

"Allison!" Mia called out as she finally reached the duo. She attempted to catch her breath before crossing her arms. "Derek. What are you doing here?"

"I was here to check up on Scott, but I couldn't find him," Derek explained as he noticed Stiles run past the trio toward his Jeep. "Have you seen him?"

"He left, and my brother just went to find him," Mia spoke calmly as she looked at the older male. "Why don't you try and find him another time? Let's go Allison."

She flashed Derek a sarcastic smile before placing her hand around Allison's wrist and tugging a little bit.

"He asked me to give the two of you a ride home."

Alarms went off in Mia's head, but she saw Allison walk toward Derek and realized that she couldn't leave the girl alone with him.

"I call shotgun," Mia called out as she walked toward the sleek black Camaro with Allison by her side. The two teens got in the car and listened to the radio as Derek drove away from the party.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Stiles raced up the stairs of the McCall house as he tried to get to his best friend. He knocked on the door while calling out to his friend.

"Scott, it's me."

The door opened a crack, and the energetic teen pressed against the door in hopes of opening it.

"Let me in Scott," Stiles spoke frantically. "I can help."

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison." Scott spoke while resting his head against the wood of the door.

"She's fine, alright. I saw her and Mia get a ride from the party together." Stiles explained from his side of the door. "The two of them are totally fine."

"No, I think I know who it is," Scott's voice was filled with pain, which worried the hyperactive teen more.

"Just let me in, we can try," Stiles was cut off by Scott.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott," Stiles felt his heart drop when Scott revealed who the werewolf was. "Derek's the one who drove Mia and Allison from the party."

Scott slammed the door shut after hearing that news, not only was Allison in danger, but Mia was too. _His best friend could be in danger._ Derek Hale had taken the girls who knows where, and now Scott could only see red. If either of the girls got hurt, he wouldn't know what to do. He jumped out of his bedroom window, leaving a confused Stiles behind.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia waved goodbye to her new friend before turning toward Derek, who sat in the driver's seat of the car.

"What do you want?" She glared at the older man. "You aren't friends with Scott, myself or Stiles."

"I know what's happening to Scott," Derek explained as he started to drive away from the Argent house. "Where do you live?"

"I'll tell you when to turn," Mia's eyes were focused on the road before she addressed what he had said. "What do you know about Scott?"

"He's changing, isn't he. His senses have improved, almost like something inside him has been reset." Derek looked at Mia through the rear view mirror before continuing. "And he was probably acting off today. Angry, irritable, aggressive?"

"What do you know?"

"He's going to need help from someone," Derek took a right when the girl directed him to do so. "And I'm the only person who can help him."

"I'm at the end of the block," Mia pointed toward her house as the Hale continued driving. When the car stopped in front of the Stilinski house, Mia turned to face the man. "How do I know you're not just messing with us?"

"Scott will need help, and I can tell he trusts you," Derek's eyes met Mia's and she instantly felt small under his gaze. "You need to convince him that I can help."

"I've known you all of five seconds, why would I help you?"

"Because if you don't help me, Scott's going to hurt someone," Derek's voice became more serious as he wrapped his hand around the girl's wrist. "And that could be anyone. If you don't want him to hurt anyone, you have to trust me."

"Why are you even offering?"

"Because you don't seem like you would want your best friend to hurt anyone." Derek watched as Mia opened the car door.

"Thanks for the ride." Mia quickly closed the car door before walking toward her house, leaving the older werewolf alone in his car.

She unlocked the front door before waving goodbye to Derek and closing the door.

"Dad! Stiles! I'm home!" Mia shouted as she took off her jacket and tossed it onto the couch before moving into the kitchen. "Hello?"

The brunette sat down at the kitchen table and started to take off her sneakers when her phone started to ring. The familiar tune of the imperial march played over her phone's speaker, and Mia rolled her eyes at her twin's choice of tune.

"Copycat," she mumbled before answering the phone. "World's best Stilinski here. What's up?"

" _Mia!_ " Stiles shouted after hearing her voice. " _Thank god you're okay. I'm on my way home from Allison's right now._ "

"Why are you at Allison's house?" Mia was confused. Why would her twin be at Allison's house, where she had been less than twenty minutes ago. "What's going on?"

" _Scott figured it out. Derek Hale is the werewolf,_ " Stiles explained in a frantic tone. " _I know that Allison's okay, but are you?_ "

"Sti, I know he's a werewolf."

" _You what!?_ " Stiles shouted, causing Mia to flinch at the boy's volume. " _Where are you? I'm coming to get you._ "

"Derek dropped me off at home."

" _He knows where we live!?_ "

"Stiles, stop shouting."

" _You told Derek Hale where we live?_ "

"I had to so I could get home dumbass." Mia rolled her eyes while grabbing a box of Oreos from the pantry.

" _Stay where you are._ "

"I don't plan on leaving the house Sti." The brunette bit into an Oreo and smiled at the taste of her favorite cookie before her brother rudely interrupted her joy.

" _I'll be home in five minutes. Lock the doors._ "

"Bye Stiles."

" _Don't hang up on me!_ "

Mia hung up on her brother as she grabbed another Oreo from the container and made her way upstairs to her room. With a smile, she picked up her iPod and started playing music from the device.

She danced along to the beat of the music, singing into her hairbrush as if she was a famous singer. Mr. Brightside started to play, and the girl started performing like she had done when the song had first been introduced to her. Mia moved onto her bed and started to dance on top of the mattress, a carefree smile on her face.

"Encore! Encore!" Stiles smiled at his twin, who flipped him off. "We have to go find Scott."

" _You lost Scott!_ " Mia shouted as she jumped down from the bed and moved to shut off her music. "How do you lose your best friend?"

"I told him Derek Hale took you and Allison home." Mia stomped past him and toward the stairs before turning to face her brother.

"What are you waiting for?" Mia snapped. "Scott is somewhere and we need to find him."

Stiles nodded before following his twin down the stairs and out of the house.

"Where are Roscoe's keys?" Mia looked at her twin, who held out the keys to the Jeep in his hands. "Hand them over. Now."

"No!" Stiles protested. "I drive Roscoe, you take shotgun."

"You're hysterical Sti, give me the keys." Mia's gaze was cold as she glared at her twin.

"Do you think I'm kidding?"

"I know for a fact that you hate when I drive the Jeep," Mia retorted before tapping her foot against the floor. "But this is for Scott, so you are going to give me the car keys so I can go find him, with or without you."

She ripped the keys from her twin's grasp before storming out the door. Stiles followed behind her, hastily locking the door of their house before hopping in the passenger seat of the Jeep.

The duo drove around town for what felt like forever, arguing and fighting over the smallest of things before the sun rose the following morning. Stiles had finally convinced Mia to switch seats, which meant that the girl was allowed to relax a bit. He noticed Mia rest her head against the window about ten minutes before finally spotting a shirtless Scott McCall walking along the side of the road.

Mia must have fallen asleep in the short amount of time between resting her head on the window and finding Scott, which meant that the two boys had to move her into the backseat without waking her up.

"If she wakes up, I blame you." Scott whispered to his best friend as they started to move the brunette into the back of the Jeep. The duo was able to move her into the back, and thankfully she didn't wake up from the movement. She happened to wake up when the boys started talking about what must have happened while Scott was in the woods.

"Scott?" Mia groaned as she sat up and looked at the shaggy haired boy. "Why am I in the back seat again?"

"Because he can't fit there and you can," Stiles explained as he looked at his twin through the rear view mirror. "I'm surprised that you didn't wake up before this."

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott moved his head from where it had been resting on the window of the car.

"I haven't been conscious, but if you say Allison, I know for a fact that Stiles and I will punch you." Mia responded with a roll of her eyes.

"If you say Allison, I will punch you in the head." Stiles commented after his twin.

"She probably hates me now," Scott groaned as he thought about the tall brunette.

"I doubt that." Stiles kept his eyes on the road as he drove. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"She doesn't hate you Scooter," Mia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me."

"Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf."

Stiles let out a shout when his sister hit the back of his head at his comment.

"Okay, bad idea."

"No shit Sherlock," Mia rolled her eyes at her brother as he continued driving.

"Hey, we'll get through this." Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder before smiling at his twin through the mirror. "Come on, if we have to, Mia and I will chain you up ourselves on full moon nights and feed you live mice."

"He had a boa once," Mia chuckled. "He can feed you the mice. I'm not touching a mouse."

Scott scoffed at the twins, who smiled at him.

"You've got us Scott, promise." Mia placed her hand on his shoulder with a smile. "And I won't leave you alone with Stiles, promise."

"I don't know what I would do without you two."

"You'd probably die of boredom," Mia mused with a small laugh. The trio continued talking and laughing until they arrived at the McCall house, where Scott started to move out of the front seat and helped Mia out of the back.

"Stay safe Scooter." Mia placed a kiss on her friend's cheek as she moved into the front seat.

The McCall boy waved the twins goodbye before entering his house, and praying that his mom wasn't home from her shift at the hospital.

"Let's go home, I need sleep."

Stiles smiled at his sister before shifting the car into drive and making his way back to their house. Once the duo arrived back at their house, they made their way up to their rooms and fell asleep.


	5. SECOND CHANCE AT FIRST LINE: Part 1

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER FIVE**  
SECOND CHANCE AT FIRST LINE  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA SAT ON THE** bleachers during lacrosse practice as she had nothing better to do that afternoon. She listened to Coach Finstock yell at the team, and it got to the point where Mia started a tally for the number of times he singled out Greenberg.

She added another tally to the group when Greenberg was sent to do laps. Mia let out a small laugh at Coach's voice as he shouted at Greenberg to move faster, although she pitied the boy who was the main focus of Coach's insults.

She watched as Coach had Jackson practice one on ones with the team, and sighed when he made Scott go up against him. Her heart dropped when she saw Scott get knocked to the floor by the team captain. Mia felt her nails dig into her palms as she tried to control her anger, but she was unable to stay calm.

The brunette couldn't hear a word that was spoken on the field, and kept her glare focused on Jackson in hopes that he would burst into flames under her gaze. She noticed Coach talking to Scott, and knew that he was probably insulting the boy because of his performance that day.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach shouted for the entire team to hear. "McCall's gonna do it again!"

Mia tore her gaze from Jackson as Scott adjusted his grip on his lacrosse stick before charging forward. The McCall boy rammed his body into Jackson's and Mia's heart dropped when she saw the way Jackson was clutching his shoulder.

_Scott is going to hurt someone._

Derek's words echoed in her head as she watched her best friend fall to his knees. His hands reached for the sides of his helmet as Stiles ran toward him and grabbed his shoulders. She watched as her twin led Scott off the field and away from the team before tossing her notebook in her backpack and rushing off the bleachers.

Mia was about two feet from the bleachers when a hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her body back, causing her to stumble. She whipped her head around to find the familiar face of Derek Hale standing with his hand around her wrist.

"Why the hell are you here?" Mia demanded before trying to tear her wrist from his grip. "Shouldn't you be hanging out in your house and not stalking a group of sophomores?"

"He lost control out there," Derek's tone was harsh as his grip on the brunette's wrist tightened.

"Can you let go of my wrist before you wind up bruising it?" Mia glared at the werewolf, who rolled his eyes at the teenage girl's words. He let go of the girl's wrist before continuing to speak.

"He can't play in the game this weekend."

"He just made first line," Mia rubbed her wrist as she looked at the brunet. "He's worked so hard for this."

"You can't let him play," Derek kept his voice low as he looked at the teenage girl. "You just saw a fraction of what he could do when angry. Imagine him on Saturday when he's playing. What would happen if he goes too far and hurts someone else?"

Mia was silent as she thought about what Derek was saying before realizing that her brother was in the locker room with her angry werewolf best friend.

"He won't hurt anyone because that's who he is," Mia turned away from the older werewolf and began to walk toward the school in hopes of finding her brother.

Derek stayed silent as he watched Mia walk away from him with a determined look on her face. He had a strong idea of what could have happened in the locker room, and knew that by pulling her aside, she wouldn't have to see her best friend try to kill her brother.

Mia broke into a sprint as she got closer to the building, and hoped that her twin had handled the situation. She pushed the doors of the building open before finding the boy's locker room door wide open, her two closest friends inside.

Stiles stood next to a fire extinguisher while Scott was sitting on a bench, forehead coated in sweat.

"What happened?" Mia asked as she entered the room, a nervous look on her face.

"He tried to kill me," Stiles explained as he looked toward his twin. "You can't play on Saturday. You have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line," Scott's eyes met Mia's, and he was glad she hadn't been in the room when he lost control.

"Not anymore."

"We'll work on this," Mia sat down next to Scott and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "But I don't think it would be safe for you to play this weekend Scott."

The three teens looked at each other as they realized how messed up this was, and it had all started with a stupid bite.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia pulled her Nerf gun from under her bed and prepared to take her shot when she heard Stiles start to video chat their best friend. He had one of their many blasters pointed at the camera when she entered his bedroom with a smirk on her face. With a small laugh, she shot the darts at her twin's head, causing the boy to let out a cry of protest.

"Mia!" Stiles whined as he tossed a dart back at her.

"Stiles!" Mia mocked before pushing his chair over so she could be seen by the camera.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked, causing the twins to put down their plastic guns with a frown.

"Well it's bad," Stiles started before Mia nudged his shoulder. "Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool." Stiles reasoned as Mia rolled her eyes.

"He's a dick, that's why." Mia softly smiled at her best friend, whose face fell at the news.

"Well, is he gonna play?"

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles gestured toward the monitor while Mia played with the dart that was on the desk.

She heard Scott sigh in defeat and her heart fell. Mia knew how badly he wanted to play first line for the team, but it was almost like the world was against that dream.

When she finally looked up, the brunette noticed a familiar leather jacket in the corner of her best friend's room. She poked her brother's shoulder and they both stared at the figure with nervous expressions.

"What?" Scott asked as their screen began to freeze.

"Type something," Mia whispered as she stared at the figure standing behind Scott. Their screen froze on Scott's confused expression, which didn't help Mia's nerves in the situation.

Stiles typed out the next part of his message when the screen unfroze, causing Scott to look at his screen more closely.

Mia heard Scott get tossed against a wall before their call disconnected, leaving the Stilinski twins in a state of shock.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked as he turned to his sister.

"I'm like seventy eight percent sure that was Derek," Mia began to tap her fingers on the top of her thigh in a repetitive rhythm.

"Derek as in Derek Hale?"

"No, Derek as in Derek Hough," Mia responded in a sarcastic tone before tossing a dart at her twin's forehead. "Dumbass."

"Yes because a famous dancer would obviously be in our best friend's room."

"You're the one who decided to ask if it was Derek, not me." Mia rolled her eyes before grabbing her phone and texting Scott.  
  
  


**TO: Scoots McCool**

**are you okay???**

**if Derek hurt you, I'll kill him**   
  
  


Ten minutes later, she got a text from Scott saying that he would talk to her in the morning and not to worry about him. With a sigh, Mia made her way back to her room and laid down on her bed, silently praying that tomorrow would be better.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat down in her geometry class and sighed as she looked at the assignments written on the board. She couldn't stand the class, especially since her brother and best friend had a different class this period. Her only saving grace was the shy boy who sat in the desk on her right, Isaac Lahey.

He was normally quiet, but he knew how to make the brunette laugh on days when she would walk into class with a bad attitude. The boy didn't have real friends other than the Sheriff's daughter, but she was enough for him.

"Hey," Mia turned to look at the curly haired boy, who was writing down the problems in his notebook. "How're you doing?"

The boy looked up from his notes and faced the brunette with a small smile on his face.

"I'm okay," he whispered as he adjusted the sleeves of his jacket so they covered his wrists. "Just a bit tired."

"You're playing in the game tomorrow, right?" Mia asked as she started to write down the equations from the board with her purple pen.

"I don't know if Coach's gonna play me," Isaac said with a frown as he tugged at the sleeve of his coat. "But I'll be there."

"Good," Mia smiled to herself as the boy looked at his notebook. "You know I'll be there cheering you on, right?"

Isaac nodded as the corners of his lips pulled into a small smile. He knew that although he wasn't her best friend like Scott McCall was, she would always be a friend to him.

"Miss Stilinski, Mr. Lahey," their teacher called out, causing the duo to stop their small conversation. "Is my class interrupting your conversation?"

Isaac apologized to the teacher before tapping Mia's wrist so she wouldn't mouth off and get detention for doing so.

"Sorry," Mia mumbled before writing a small message to Isaac on the corner of her notebook.

_Can you help me with this before the test? I'm lost._

Isaac shook his head with a small smile before nodding to the brunette, who let out a sigh of relief.

"You are an angel Isaac Lahey," Mia meant to whisper her words, but they came out a bit too loud.

"Miss Stilinski, if I have to speak to you again, I will be seeing you in detention."

"Sorry," Mia apologized before turning to Isaac and stifling a small laugh at the boy's exasperated expression.

The two teens were somehow able to keep themselves quiet for the rest of the period before leaving the classroom in a hurry.

"I'll text you later so we can plan a time for you to explain this all to me, okay?" Mia clutched her books close to her chest as Isaac nodded in response. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She left the curly haired boy in favor of her partners in crime, who were standing next to the stairwell near the principal's office.

"Hey losers," Mia greeted, only to be shushed by both boys, who seemed to be listening to the conversation happening outside the office. "Is that dad? Why's he here?"

"Mia, shut up," Stiles placed a hand over his twin's mouth, momentarily silencing the girl, only to have her lick it. He pulled it away from her face and dried his hand on his pants, calling her gross under his breath.

"Curfew because of the body," Scott whispered to the twins, causing them to simultaneously let out agitated groans.

"Unbelievable," Stiles complained as he moved away from Scott. "My dad's out looking for a wild animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"We don't know if it was Derek for sure Sti," Mia nudged his arm with hers as she looked toward their father. "That's just an assumption."

Her words were ignored as Scott started talking.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something," Stiles spoke as he looked from his twin to his best friend.

"This isn't going to end well," Mia mumbled under her breath.

"Like what?" Scott asked as he looked at Stiles, silently praying that this idea wouldn't get them in trouble.

"Find the other half of the body," Stiles suggested, causing Mia to bounce on the balls of her feet with excitement.

"Are you kidding?"

"Yes, Scott," Mia sighed as Stiles walked away from her and Scott. "Obviously Sti and I aren't going to go and look for the other half of the body without you. That's why you would come with us."

Mia watched as Scott's attention was drawn toward some people talking in the hallway and sighed as she saw who it was. Allison Argent. The girl seemed friendly enough, but it irked Mia that her best friend had become infatuated with this girl so quickly. He started to walk away from Mia, who just sighed as he started to talk to Allison. With a roll of her shoulders, Mia prepped herself for the rest of the school day, praying that it would end soon.  
  
  


✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia raced her brother up the stairs of the McCall house, tripping him as they reached their best friend's bedroom. There was a loud thud as he hit the floor, which caused the brunette to laugh before she hopped onto her best friend's bed.

"You found it!" She exclaimed as her twin ran into the room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?"

"He's had a lot of Adderall," Mia spoke from her place on the bed with an amused smile. She moved so that her head was resting on one of Scott's pillows while her legs were behind the teenage werewolf.

"I found something at Derek Hale's," Scott explained as he laced up his lacrosse stick's net, which had been torn apart by Derek earlier that afternoon.

"What?" The twins asked in unison before giving each other a strange look.

"There's something buried there," Scott looked toward Stiles as he explained. "I could smell blood."

"That's totally awesome," Mia smiled at the idea before Stiles gave her a look. "Actually that's really bad, terrible."

"Whose blood?" Stiles asked as Scott returned to lacing up the net.

"I don't know." Scott stood up from his bed, causing Mia to groan as she sat up. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

Mia stood up to follow the boys out of Scott's bedroom with a sigh, praying that Derek Hale was wrong with his warnings. She knew Scott, he couldn't hurt a fly.

The trio hopped into Roscoe, and Mia begrudgingly took the back seat so that they could get to the hospital quicker. They drove for about ten minutes before pulling into the parking lot and entering the hospital with a single goal in mind, have Scott smell the corpse and see if it's a match.

Stiles and Mia wished him good luck before going to sit in the waiting area, only to find Lydia Martin sitting there.

"Hey Romeo," Mia nudged her twin as she watched his jaw drop at the sight of the strawberry blonde. "Your Juliet awaits."

Mia watched as Stiles made a fool of himself in front of Lydia, only to find out that she hadn't heard a word he said, which led to Mia taking the vacant seat next to the girl.

"Hi Lydia," Mia greeted with a kind smile, "I'm guessing you're here for Jackson."

Lydia smiled at the brunette before nodding, glad to see a familiar face in the hospital.

"Have you heard anything about his injury?"

"They said that he should hopefully be good to play Saturday, but like I told your boyfriend, he won't be at his best."

"Boyfriend?" Mia asked with a confused expression as she heard Stiles stifle a laugh from behind her.

"Scott?" Lydia spoke the boy's name as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Aren't you two dating?"

"No," Mia's cheeks flushed at the idea of dating her best friend. "He's my best friend, and I know he likes Allison."

Before Lydia could make another comment, Jackson walked into the waiting room, causing the strawberry blonde to stand from her seat.

"Did he do it?"

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me," Jackson explained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You should get one right before the game too," Lydia's words obviously agitated Jackson, whose demeanor became colder at her words. "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur or do you want to go pro?"

Lydia pressed her lips to Jackson's, causing Mia to roll her eyes at the girl's actions. It was easy to see the facade the strawberry blonde had created if anyone took the time to examine it. She pretended to be this airhead, but in all reality, Lydia Martin always was the most observant and intelligent person in the room.

Mia waved goodbye to Lydia before moving next to her brother, who was reading a pamphlet about the menstrual cycle.

"Nice choice in reading Sti," Mia pushed the pamphlet away from his face before sitting in the chair next to his.

She jumped at the sight of her best friend, who confirmed that the scent of both the cadaver and whatever at Derek's house was the same.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles stood up from his seat.

"Which means we have proof that he killed the girl," Scott reached down and helped Mia up from her seat as he spoke.

"I say we use it," Stiles started to walk toward the door, leaving his twin and best friend in their place.

"How are we doing this?" Mia asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Tell us something first," Stiles pulled Mia next to him so that Scott would have to see both of their faces as he answered. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

Mia brought her eyes to meet Scott's and she prayed that his answer would be to stop the killer, but in her heart, she knew he wanted to play in the game more than anything.

"There are bite marks on the legs Stiles. Bite marks."

"Let's go get some shovels and flashlights," Mia pulled the boys out of the hospital as she prayed that they were making the right decision.


	6. SECOND CHANCE AT FIRST LINE: Part 2

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER SIX**  
SECOND CHANCE AT FIRST LINE  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA GROANED AS STILES** tossed her a shovel. She had gotten her new pair of white All Stars covered in dirt because they decided to go body hunting, _again_. Her brain had somehow convinced her that going body hunting again wouldn't be a bad thing, and that if they found the body, maybe everything would calm down.

Stiles and Scott were convinced that Derek was the killer, but Mia wasn't so sure. He was definitely a bit strange, but being a werewolf must do that to people. She hoped that he wasn't responsible because he seemed like a decent guy when he wasn't stalking their friend group.

The brunette dug her shovel into the ground while silently praying that she wouldn't accidentally hit the dead body with her tool. She may find the whole murder scenario fascinating, but she didn't want to be the one to stumble upon the cadaver. Stiles could do that for her.

"Why did I doing this right now?" Mia asked as she tossed the dirt to the side. "I would've brought other shoes so these wouldn't get dirty."

"Stop complaining and just dig," Stiles said from where he was digging into the ground.

"Stop complaining and just dig," Mia mocked under her breath, causing Scott to chuckle.

The trio continued to dig in hopes of finding the body. Mia stood in between her partners in crime and tossed the dirt she had on her shovel toward her twin, who groaned at her actions.

"Mia," Scott warned as he looked at the younger Stilinski with the same look his mother gave him when he did something wrong.

"Please don't give me the mom look," Mia pleaded as she dug her shovel into the ground again. "This is taking me forever."

"This is taking way too long," Scott complained as he moved some of the dirt from Mia's section to the ground above them. 

"Just keep going," Stiles said as he poked Mia with his shovel.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked in a nervous tone.

"Then we get the hell out of here," Stiles shot back.

"What if he catches us?" Scott's words made Mia let out a laugh.

"I have a plan for that," the twins spoke in unison as they thought about their plans.

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other," Stiles explained before looking at his sister. "Mia calls our dad as she hopes Derek won't kill her. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

"You and I run away and leave Stiles behind," Mia glared at her twin before tossing some dirt on his shoes.

"I hate that plan," Scott looked at Stiles before turning to the brunette. "We're not leaving Stiles."

"We should," she muttered under her breath before hitting something with her shovel. "I hit something."

Stiles pushed his sister back from where she was digging so that she was next to Scott, who caught her when she stumbled. Once he knew Mia was steady, Scott reached down and helped Stiles uncover a brown bag tied with about nine hundred knots.

Mia ignored her brother's voice until the boys managed to untie the knots to reveal the upper half of a wolf. The three teens screamed as they looked at the animal before frantically jumping out of the hole.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled as Mia just stared down at the wolf's body.

"It's a wolf," Mia and Scott spoke simultaneously, causing the duo to share a confused glance.

"Yeah, I can see that." Stiles looked at Scott with wide eyes. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different," Scott explained as he placed his hand on Mia's back, helping her calm down.

"This doesn't make sense."

"None of this makes sense Sti!" Mia shouted. "Our best friend is a freaking werewolf and we have gone body hunting _twice_ in like a week!"

Both boys looked at Mia before looking at each other.

"We've got to get out of here," Scott rubbed his hand up and down Mia's back to hopefully soothe the girl's nerves.

Stiles quickly agreed before asking the two for help covering up the evidence. When he looked away from the pit, his eyes found a purple flower that was buried a few feet away from it.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked, causing Scott and Mia to look up from where they were working.

"What about it?"

"It looks like-" Stiles stopped speaking when Mia noticed the plant they had seen while researching werewolves.

"Wolfsbane," Mia finished before moving toward the plant.

Scott had a confused look on his face as Stiles explained what the plant was using references to The Wolf Man, but of course, the shaggy-haired boy was oblivious.

"We have got to make you come over for a movie night soon," Mia said as she crouched next to the plant. "You haven't seen that or Star Wars. I don't know why I'm even friends with you."

She quickly pulled the flower from the ground as Stiles told Scott that he was unprepared for this whole werewolf thing. Attached to the plant's roots was a rope that was buried in the dirt. Mia held onto the plant with her right hand and pulled at the rope with her left, following the circular pattern it was buried in.

She kept pulling the rope until Scott and Stiles stood up and called her name while staring into the hole they had dug. Where the wolf had once been was now the torso that had been missing from the crime scene.

"Holy shit," Mia couldn't tear her eyes away from the body, which was covered in dirt and grime from when it was buried.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Scott stood next to Roscoe as he looked at the sheriff's car. which was parked in front of the Hale house. He watched as Derek was led into the back seat of the car by a deputy, who closed the door behind the older werewolf. His eyes widened as he saw Stiles and Mia start walking toward the cop car before entering. Stiles opened the passenger door while Mia opened the driver's side door.

The twins turned to face the back seat, where Derek Hale sat with a stoic expression on his chiseled features.

"Hey Derek," Mia greeted with a small smile before her brother started to speak.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you."

Derek looked up to see the twins in the front seat of the car before glaring at Stiles.

"Okay, maybe I am."

"I'm not," Mia shrugged as she looked at the Hale.

"Doesn't matter," Stiles continued, ignoring his twin's comment. "I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf."

Derek continued glaring at the older Stilinski from where he sat.

"She was a different kind, wasn't she?" Stiles asked before being poked in the shoulder by Mia. "I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that."

"Could he learn to do that?" Mia asked with a wide eyed expression. "Is that something you could learn to do over time?"

"Is that why you killed her?" Stiles ignored Mia's words, which made Derek's glare soften a little.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek asked as he looked out the car window toward Scott, who was leaning on the powder blue Jeep. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on?"

Mia's stomach fell at the thought of her friend shifting on the field and outing himself as a creature of the night.

"I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." Derek looked at Stiles before turning to Mia. "And trust me, you want to."

The door next to Stiles opened up and the boy was pulled from his seat, leaving Mia alone with Derek.

"You know I'm right," he spoke as he looked at her. "He can't play the game."

Mia was dragged out from the car before she had the chance to respond. The back of her flannel shirt was in her father's hand as he pulled her next to her brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noah asked as he looked between his children.

"Stiles made me do it!" Mia exclaimed as she pointed toward her brother and gave her dad a look filled with false innocence.

"I'm just trying to help," Stiles sighed before pushing his twin's shoulder. 

"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." 

The three Stilinskis sighed in unison before Stiles spoke up.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler," he explained as he looked toward his father.

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night," Stiles pushed his hands into his pockets as Mia groaned.

"The other night when you and your sister were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes," Stiles responded, causing Mia to slap him on the back of the head.

"Idiot," Mia glared at her twin as their dad started to realize their lies.

"The night you told me you two were alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes," Stiles answered before he realized what he had said. "No. Oh crap."

"So you lied to me?"

"That depends on how you define lying," Stiles explained with a somewhat calm expression.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth." Noah looked between his twins. "How do you two define it?"

"To be laid in a place to rest," Mia scratched the back of her head as she sheepishly looked at her dad.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position." Stiles explained with hand motions, which caused Mia to smack her hand over her face in exasperation.

"Get the hell out of here," Noah sighed before Stiles walked off with an _absolutely_ , leaving his daughter standing in front of him. "You have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" Mia gave her dad a small smile before hugging the man. "I'll make sure Stiles stays out of trouble."

"Alright sweetheart," Noah placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before ushering her away from the crime scene.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat in the back seat of Roscoe, _again_ , as Stiles and Scott sat in the front of the Jeep. She played with a thread that hung from the edge of her shirt as they boys talked about the wolfsbane plant they had found at the burial site.

"Maybe its a thing for you guys," Mia spoke up as she started to play with the zipper on Stiles' bag. "Maybe they bury you as a wolf."

"Maybe its a special skill," Stiles suggested as he continued driving. "Like something you have to learn."

Mia continued to play with the bag's zipper in boredom as she listened to the boys speak.

""I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles suggested as he continued his thought from earlier before he looked at Mia through the rear view mirror.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mia stopped fiddling with the zipper as she glared at her twin's reflection. The bag was now open and Mia could see Stiles' different notebooks inside of it, along with a small pencil case that was filled to the brim with pens and pencils.

"Okay, stop it!" Scott snapped at the duo, causing Mia to flinch. "Stop saying _werewolves_! Stop enjoying this so much."

"Are you okay?" Stiles looked at Scott, whose forehead was coated with sweat.

"No! No, I'm not." Scott clutched his side as he spoke. "I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this Scott, sooner or later," Stiles said before being smacked in the back of the head by Mia.

"We'll get through this together Scooter," Mia placed a hand on her best friend's back in hopes of soothing him, but only felt his breathing become more rapid.

"I can't," Scott groaned as Mia rubbed her hand between his shoulder blades.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Stiles turned to Scott from his seat to see the McCall boy's face scrunched up in pain.

"No!" Scott groaned. "I can't breathe."

The teenage werewolf shouted in pain as he slammed his hand on the roof of the car. At the sight of their friend freaking out, the twins shared a look of panic as the car swerved off the road for a moment.

"Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles asked as he pulled the Jeep back onto the road.

Scott reached into the back seat and tore the bag off Mia's lap before rummaging through it on his own. In the bottom of the bag was the rope from the burial site with the wolfsbane plant at the end of it.

"You kept it!" Scott yelled as he looked between Stiles and Mia.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles shouted back as he took his eyes off the road.

Scott groaned in pain and shouted for Stiles to stop the car while clutching his chest.

"Stiles, pull over!" Mia shouted as she watched Scott's eyes glow a golden color.

Stiles slammed on the breaks before exiting the car with the backpack in his hands. Mia listened from the back seat as Scott groaned in pain while clutching his head.

"Scott, I need you to breathe, okay?" Mia placed her hand on his shoulder, only to be roughly pushed away by her best friend. Her head slammed against the side of the car, causing her to lose consciousness due to the impact.

Stiles turned around as he felt a shooting pain in the right side of his head, only to find Scott gone and Mia laying motionless against the Jeep's window.

"Mia?" He called out as he frantically ran toward the car. Once he got into his seat, he reached into the back and started to shake his sister in hopes of waking her up. "Mia!"

The brunette didn't stir from her brother's voice, causing him to start to panic.

"Please wake up," he whispered before pulling her body into a tight embrace. His heart was racing as he pleaded for his twin to wake up. He pleaded for her to not leave him like their mother had done years ago. "Mia."

Stiles shook his sister as tears started to slip from his eyes. He felt her chest rise and fall against his own, which slightly calmed him.

After five minutes, the brunette started to stir in her brother's arms before letting out a groan.

"I'm going to kill him," she said in a shaky voice as she wrapped her arms around her twin. 

"Don't do that again," Stiles whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

" _Stiles, Mia, you know you two can't call the dispatch line while I'm on duty_." 

"Yeah I know," Mia tapped her fingers on her thigh as her twin started to talk.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles asked the deputy he was speaking to.

" _Odd how?_ "

"Uh, like an odd person," Mia started to speak before her twin cut her off.

"Or a dog-like individual roaming the streets."

" _I'm hanging up on you now._ " Stiles and Mia began to protest before the deputy hung up on the duo.

Stiles let out a groan as his sister smacked the back of his head.

"A dog-like individual?" Mia rolled her eyes at her twin. "You may as well have asked if she had seen a werewolf running around town."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia walked onto the bleachers with her dad's arm around her shoulders. She had told Stiles to wish their best friend good luck before he went inside to get himself ready for the game. Her eyes scanned the crowd of players that stood on the field for her friends. She found Isaac first, and when their eyes met, both teens smiled.

"Do you see your partners in crime?" Noah asked as he noticed his daughter's smile.

"Not yet," Mia waved at the curly haired boy before noticing her brother walking next to the benches. "I spy Stiles."

Next to her brother stood Scott, who stopped walking when Lydia Martin pulled the boy close to her chest. Mia couldn't hear what the strawberry blonde was saying to her best friend, but she had a feeling it had to do with Jackson's injury.

About six minutes later, the referee blew their whistle, starting the first game of the season for the Cyclones. Mia watched as the teams started to line up, with Jackson Whittemore standing across from the other team's captain.

"I'm going to talk to your brother," Noah started before standing up from his seat. "Want to wish him good luck?"

Mia nodded before following her dad toward the benches, where her brother sat next to a few of the other bench warmers.

"Hey kid," Noah patted his son's back with a smile on his face. "So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action?" Stiles asked as he looked out toward where Scott was on the field. "Maybe."

Noah gave his son another pat on the back before going back up toward his seat, leaving Mia standing behind her twin.

"So, was he okay before the game?" Mia moved to sit next to her twin while the team's coach was facing the field. "Was he nervous?"

"He wants to play," Stiles shrugged while picking up his helmet from the floor. 

"I know he wants to play," Mia smiled as she watched Scott run down the field. "But he does know that Allison's dad is here tonight, right?"

"Yeah, he knows."

"I'm going back to the benches so that I can get a better view of the game." Mia pressed a quick kiss to her brother's cheek before walking toward her dad, who was sitting next to Melissa McCall.

"Hey Melissa," Mia greeted the nurse with a kind smile before sitting down between the two adults. 

"Hi Mia."

The trio attentively watched the game unfold from their seats on the bleachers. They stayed seated until Jackson Whittemore scored a goal after Scott was knocked down by another player. The crowd cheered for the team captain as Lydia and Allison held up a sign for Jackson.

The brunette could hear the girls cheering for the captain behind her and she groaned at hearing his name.

"Come on Scott," Mia whispered as she watched the team reset their formation so the next play could start. She turned around to see Allison and Lydia holding up the _We Love U Jackson_ sign and groaned. "Ignore them."

The brunette watched as Scott stood on the field with his head facing the floor. When he finally looked toward the crowd, Mia could practically feel his anger from her seat. He glared at the duo sitting behind her before returning his focus to the game.

Her knee bounced up and down in anticipation as she watched her friend use a defensive player from the other team as a stool. He jumped over the player and ran toward the goal with a speed Mia had not seen before.

"Come on Scott!" She cheered as she stood up and bounced on the balls of her feet. The lacrosse ball flew from Scott's net into the goal, and the crowd celebrated.

Mia cheered with Melissa and her father, happy that she could hear the coach telling the team to pass to Scott. She watched as a player from the other team passed Scott the ball before he shot another goal. When Scott turned toward the crowd, Mia spotted a flash of gold in his helmet, which made her heart drop.

"I'll be right back," Mia muttered before moving off the bleachers in favor of the grassy area beside them. She watched the game from the side, her heart racing at the thought of Scott shifting on the field.

Her foot tapped against the ground as she saw him standing across from the goal, looking between the defensive players and the goalie.

"Focus on my voice," she whispered, "you've got this. Just focus on me."

She watched his shoulders relax on the field, and the brunette let out a shaky breath.

"Shoot it Scooter. You've got this."

The teenage werewolf tossed the ball into the goal, and the crowd cheered. Beacon Hills had won their first game of the season by a point, but that didn't matter, they won.

Mia watched as everyone crowded the team on the field before going to find her brother or best friend, only to find Isaac Lahey.

"Hey Isaac," she gave the boy a sweet smile as he pulled off his helmet. "Great game. I saw coach put you in for a few minutes."

The boy smiled at the fact that she had noticed his playing time. He was happy that there was someone at the game for him, even if she did have other reasons for being there.

"I'm glad you liked the game."

Mia smiled at the timid boy before she saw her brother start waving his arms like a maniac in an attempt to get her attention.

"I hate to run off, but my brother and dad are calling me over," Mia gave Isaac a quick hug before pulling away. "I'll see you on Monday."

She ran off, leaving the curly haired lacrosse player alone on the field. Once she was near Stiles, the boy pulled her aside and told her what their father had said.

"So they released Derek?"

"Yeah," Stiles groaned, "and now we need to go find Scott."

He wrapped his hand around her wrist before dragging the brunette toward the school. They ran into the school before finding their way to the boy's locker room, where they saw something unexpected.

Scott was kissing Allison.

Allison was kissing Scott.

Mia didn't know why it shocked her so much, but she stayed silent as she stared. Her twin covered his mouth as he watched the couple with wide eyes.

"Stiles," Allison greeted as she walked past the twins. "Hey Mia."

Both twins waved at her before approaching their best friend.

"I kissed her." Scott's cheeks were flushed while his smile was wide.

"I saw."

"Yeah, I know," Mia rolled her eyes as she looked at the giddy smile on her best friend's face.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too," Stiles said, "that's pretty good, huh?"

Mia watched as her best friend thought about kissing the new girl before he spoke up with a smile.

"I don't know how, but I controlled it," Scott explained with an enthusiastic expression. "I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

Mia moved next to her best friend and pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"We've got this Scooter."

"We'll talk later then," Stiles smiled at his best friend before ruffling Mia's hair, much to her displeasure.

Scott reached out and turned the older Stilinski around to face him.

"What?"

When Stiles didn't answer, Mia took it as her cue to explain what had happened.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found," she started before Scott cut her off.

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple." Stiles continued for his sister. "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal."

"Derek's let out of jail because he couldn't be the killer," Mia finished as she rested her head against Scott's shoulder.

"Are you kidding?" 

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass," Stiles started before his gaze fell. "My dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves."

"Her name was Laura Hale," Mia sighed as she thought of what the girl's identity meant.

"Hale?" Scott's eyes widened at the last name of the victim.

"Derek's sister," the twins answered in unison before turning to their friend.

The three friends just stood in silence as they thought about what this meant. If Derek Hale was the killer, that meant that not only had he killed someone, he had killed his own sister.


	7. PACK MENTALITY

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER SEVEN**  
PACK MENTALITY  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA WALKED TOWARD SCHOOL** with her best friend and brother by her side as they talked about Scott's dream from the night before. Apparently, his dream consisted of him and Allison spending some quality time together on the bus before he started to attack her.

"So you killed her?" Mia asked as she pushed the door of the building open, allowing the two boys to follow her inside.

"I don't know," Scott answered as he followed the shorter girl inside. "I just woke up."

Mia laughed as her brother was hit by the door while walking inside the building.

"And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe." Scott continued as he wrapped his hands around his backpack straps. "I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles asked as he moved to stand on his sister's left. "I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"You're disgusting," Mia glared at her twin. "I didn't need to know anything about your wet dreams."

Mia gagged as she moved away from her brother and toward Scott, who chuckled at the girl's actions.

"I'm your sister. Talk about those dreams with Scott when I'm not here."

Stiles ignored his sister's commentary while Scott spoke up about what he meant.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, I'm with Mia, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted," Stiles nodded as he continued walking alongside Scott. He sighed before continuing to speak. "Let me take a guess here."

"I vote that Stiles isn't allowed to take any more guesses," Mia piped in before noticing her friend standing in the hallway. "I'll be right back."

With that, she walked away from the duo and toward Isaac Lahey, who was switching his books out in his locker.

"Hey Isaac," Mia greeted as she leaned against the locker next to his. "How was your weekend?"

"It was okay," he sighed as he pulled his geometry notebook from his locker. "I was mainly doing homework."

"You didn't do anything after the game?" Mia's smile fell as she looked at her friend.

"Nah," Isaac said in a dismissive tone as he pulled the sleeves of his jacket down so they covered his wrists. "My dad doesn't like that stuff, so I just went home after it ended."

"I need help with the theorems for math," Mia started as she gave her friend a weak smile. "Could you help me with them sometime before the test?"

Isaac nodded before coming up with an idea.

"What about after school one day this week?"

Before Mia could answer, her phone started to buzz in her pocket.

"Definitely." She smiled before taking her phone out of her jeans. "I've got to take this, it's Scott."

Isaac gave her a fake smile before watching her walk away and answer her phone. He wished she would drop everything for him, but he knew that Scott and Stiles meant the world to her.

"Hey Scooter." She pressed her phone to her ear as she started to walk down the hall. "What's up?"

" _Have you seen Allison?_ "

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking."

" _Have you seen her?_ " Scott asked in a frantic tone. " _I think my dream actually happened last night._ "

"What do you mean you think it actually happened?" Mia asked as she walked past the back doors of the school only to see the crime scene outside. "I see what you mean."

" _Have you seen her?_ "

"No I haven't seen her yet, but I'll look out on your behalf, okay?" Mia groaned as she saw Mr. Harris standing in the hallway. "I've got to go, Harris is in the hallway and I'm not in the mood for detention."

She hung up the phone and turned on her heel before Harris could spot her. Her eyes scanned the hallway for the brunette that had made out with her best friend on Saturday night, but she was unable to find the girl in the crowded halls.

She stopped walking when the principal started to speak over the loudspeaker.

" _Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you._ "

The entire hallway groaned at the thought of attending classes like normal. Many of the students started walking to their first-period class while others chose to stay and talk in the hallway.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat in chemistry at the lab table to the right of Stiles and Scott. Thankfully, her lab partner was Isaac, so he knew how to keep her attention on class rather than whatever was going through her head.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked as he looked toward the brunette, who was glaring toward her notebook. "Did something happen since I talked to you earlier?"

Mia took a deep breath before starting to talk to the curly haired boy.

"You know how I'm friends with Scott?" Isaac nodded as he wrote down the day's date in his notebook. "Something happened the day of the game and I'm mad at him, but in the same breath, I can't stay mad at him."

Isaac watched Mia's gaze fall to her notebook and a frown appeared on her face. He didn't know what had happened between the girl and her best friend, but if it made her mad at him, it must have been bad.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mia shook her head at the thought of talking about what had happened the other day. She knew she was mad at Scott for accidentally hurting her, but she also knew that he wasn't in his right state of mind. He would never intentionally hurt her, and he was probably beating himself up about it.

"If you need to talk about it, I'm always here." Isaac placed his hand on Mia's with a small smile.

"Thanks," Mia looked toward the chalkboard, where Mr. Harris had just turned around to face the class.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris' voice caused Mia to look toward her brother, who was sitting at his desk talking to Scott.

"Only Stiles," Mia mumbled, which caused Isaac to let out a small laugh as they watched their teacher talk to the older Stilinski.

"I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No," Stiles slumped down in his seat as he looked from Scott to their teacher.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris then directed Stiles to move into the seat in front of Mia while Scott was moved to the seat in front of Jackson.

"Are you missing Scooter?" Mia asked with a smile as she turned to face her twin.

"Miss Stilinski, would you like to move as well?" Mia shook her head at the sound of her teacher's voice. "Then don't speak to your brother in my class."

The entire class jumped out of their seats as a girl moved toward the window.

"Hey, I think they found something."

Mia stood at the back of the crowd with Isaac while Stiles moved toward Scott, who was all the way at the front.

"You should talk to him," Isaac suggested as he looked toward the window.

The man on the gurney sat up with a horrified look on his face and the entire class jumped. Isaac grabbed Mia's wrist in fear as their eyes were focused on the man being pushed into the ambulance.

"Shit," Mia whispered as her gaze flickered to Scott, who stood by the window with a shocked expression. The werewolf started to back away from the crowd, which caused the Stilinski twins to share a look before approaching him. "I'll be back in a few."

Mia walked over to Scott with a nervous look on her face. She stood on her brother's left as he started talking about how this was good because the guy wasn't dead.

"Stiles," Scott started before his eyes fell on Mia, and he could smell the anxiety she felt. "I did that."

Mia held her twin's hand in her own as she looked toward the ground.

"I'm sorry," Scott looked at Mia with a sad look in his eyes. "I know you're mad at me."

Mia mumbled something under her breath before Stiles elbowed her, forcing the girl to speak up.

"Yeah I'm mad." She brought her gaze from the floor to meet her best friend's eyes. "But I also know that you didn't mean to knock me unconscious that day."

Scott let out a shaky sigh of relief before Mia continued her train of thought.

"You better come up with some great apology because I would drop everything for you, even after that happened." Mia started to walk back toward Isaac, who gave the girl a small smile.

Stiles and Scott watched as she started to talk to the shyer boy before they started to speak.

"You need to make it up to her," Stiles started as he looked at his best friend. "She hates not talking to you, but you did hurt her."

"I know," Scott rubbed his hand over his face as he groaned. "I hate that I hurt her."

"You know how to make it up to her, so get on it."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"So you're buying me ice cream later?" Mia asked as she walked toward their lunch table. "I'll consider forgiving you, but only because I can't stand not talking to you Scooter."

Scott smiled as he grabbed some napkins for their table before Stiles started to speak.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles explained as he moved closer to Scott before sitting across the table from the werewolf. Mia moved to sit at the seat on the left of Stiles, which was farthest from the end of the table.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott placed his tray down before pushing out Mia's chair for her with his bag. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked as the trio sat down in their seats. Mia quickly placed her backpack in the seat next to her before responding to her brother.

"Let's think," Mia started before looking between the boys at her table. "He's the only other guy with the same problem as Scott, so I think he's our best bet."

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know if you did that." Mia placed her hand on Scott's arm as she spoke, which seemed to calm the werewolf a bit.

"I don't not know it." Scott looked between his best friends before continuing to speak. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" Stiles shut down his best friend's thoughts. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"As long as you have us, you'll be fine." Mia smiled at her best friend before a confused look overtook her features.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked before smiling at the brunette. "Hi Mia."

"Hey Lydia," Mia quickly waved at the strawberry blonde before elbowing her brother's side so he would close his mouth. "Our homework."

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to his two best friends, who both shrugged in response.

Allison moved to sit in the seat across from Mia, which startled Scott as he pulled his backpack out of the seat. The taller brunette thanked Scott with a smile before waving to the younger Stilinski.

"Hey Danny," Mia smiled at the boy who sat on the other side of her twin.

"Get up," Jackson looked at the boy who sat at the end of the table he placed his lunch tray on the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The teen asked as he gestured to Danny, who had just taken a bite out of his apple.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny explained with a small smirk before Jackson pushed the other teen out of his seat.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack," Danny said as he looked toward Jackson. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson chimed in as he relaxed in his seat.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia corrected before realizing her mistake in her facade. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson asked, which caused Mia to roll her eyes.

"You're right Lydia," Mia chimed in from her end of the table as she glared at the lacrosse team captain.

"That guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Harsh Jackson," Mia snapped before her brother spoke up.

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles looked up from his phone screen before showing it to the table. "Check it out."

Mia listened as the news report explained some new information about the attack and gave the victim a name, Garrison Meyers.

"I know this guy," Scott stuttered out as all eyes fell on him. "Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

Scott looked between Mia and Stiles, who both sat back in their seats at the realization that Scott didn't hurt a stranger, he hurt someone he had known.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia requested as she twirled her fork in her hands. "Like, oh, where we are going tomorrow night?"

Scott and Allison turned toward Lydia with matching looks of confusion on their faces.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Mia stifled a laugh with her hand at the confused expression on her best friend's face. Allison swallowed her food before answering the preppy strawberry blonde.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison explained as she looked between Scott and Lydia.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos," Lydia said up in a snarky tone. "So if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out?" Scott turned to Allison, who was taking a sip of her water, which made Mia shake her head at his confusion. "Like the four of us?"

Stiles and Mia glanced at each other as they knew what hanging out meant. They had their hands covering their mouths as they looked at their best friend.

"Do you want to hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah," Allison shrugged, "I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson leaned forward and grabbed a fork from his lunch tray. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

Lydia quickly snatched the fork from her boyfriend's hand, which caused Mia to laugh.

"I bet being stabbed in the face with a fork is just as much fun as dating him," Mia whispered to her brother, which caused him to choke on his water.

"How 'bout bowling?" Lydia suggested as she turned to her boyfriend. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson responded as he looked at Lydia.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked as she leaned forward before looking at Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

Mia and Stiles gave their best friend a warning look as they both knew how bad of a bowler their best friend was. He was never able to get more than two pins down when they would go bowling, which led to the trio agreeing to not go bowling again.

"Sort of."

Mia picked up her phone and texted Danny with a roll of her eyes.

**TO: Dan da Man**

**This is so hard to watch.**

Mia glanced toward Danny as he took out his phone to check the message. He shook his head before responding to the brunette's message.

**FROM: Dan da Man**

**He can't bowl, can he**

Mia shook her head as she looked at the lacrosse player, who took another bite out of his apple. Her attention was brought back to the conversation as her best friend looked at Jackson.

"In fact, I'm a great bowler." Mia face palmed at her best friend's words.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"You're a terrible bowler!" Mia exclaimed in unison with her brother as they followed Scott down the stairs.

"I know!" Scott turned around to face the twins, who held the straps of their backpacks in their hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Mia attempted to wrap her arm around his shoulders, but wound up with his arm around hers. "That's my twin."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck," Stiles spoke as he walked on Mia's right. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing, and then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out," Scott replied as Mia moved out from under his arm.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death."

Mia turned to face her best friend and brother with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not to sound stuck up, but what about me?" Her gaze focused on Scott, who started to blush at his best friend's words. "You always hang out with me Scooter."

Stiles noticed his best friend's discomfort and stepped in to bring the attention away from him.

"You're different. First you're my sister, and second you're his best friend. The idea of hot leaves once that title comes in."

Mia rolled her eyes at her brother's logic before he made another comment.

"You may as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny could start hanging out."

"Leave Danny out of this." Mia poked her brother's shoulder before turning to Scott. "If Allison doesn't realize how great you are Scooter, I might just have to openly call her an idiot."

Mia's words were ignored as Scott started to think about everything else that happened that day.

"I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles had a confused look on his face as he thought about the boy who sat with them at lunch.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott complained as he walked in front of his best friends.

"I wonder if people think I'm hot," Mia asked herself as she ignored her best friends.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now," Scott sighed, "now I'm gonna be late for work."

With that, Scott left the twins behind and rushed out of the school building.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't-" Stiles stopped talking as he realized their best friend left. "Am I attractive to gay guys?"

He turned to his sister, who was still talking to herself.

"Am I hot?" A group of guys who were walking past the duo stopped for a second to answer the girl's question.

"Yeah," the tallest of the group responded before continuing to lead his posse through the halls. Mia shouted a thanks as she heard Stiles talk to himself.

"You didn't answer my question," Stiles sighed before wrapping his arm around his twin's shoulders and walking toward the parking lot.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat on the hood of her twin's Jeep as she listened to her brother and best friend talk from where they stood in front of the car.

"Personally, I think that you should just rip the band-aid off and just go and check it out." Mia suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Someone needs to keep watch."

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles whined as they approached the fence, which meant that Mia had trouble hearing the duo.

She watched as they continued talking until Scott climbed over the fence and Stiles walked back to the car.

"Hey Batman," Mia greeted as she hopped off the hood of the car. "Let me guess, Scooter's going to try and figure out what happened?"

Her brother nodded before moving toward the driver's side of the Jeep and sitting in his seat. Mia walked toward the other side of the car and made her way to the back seat. She started drumming her fingers against the window to the beat of _We Will Rock You_.

The brunette stopped when she saw a beam of light come from behind the buses, causing her to frantically tap her brother's shoulder.

"Stiles." Her twin looked up and saw the guard patrolling the parking lot.

He repetitively hit the Jeep's horn to hopefully get their best friend's attention, and finally stopped when the boy came running out of the bus. The duo watched as he ran through the rain before doing a flip over the chain link fence. He ran toward Roscoe and hopped in the passenger's seat while Mia yelled for her brother to go.

Stiles turned the car around and started to drive away from the school. The three teens let out sighs of relief once they were away from the parking lot.

"Did it work?" Stiles asked frantically as he drove. "Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night," Scott sighed. "And the blood, a lot of it was mine."

"So did you attack him?" Mia asked as she tapped her fingers against her jeans.

"No," Scott answered. "I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"Why are we always assuming it's Derek?" Mia asked, only to be ignored by her best friends.

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him," Scott explained with a small smile on his face.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked as he looked toward Scott.

"Exactly why I don't think it was Derek," Mia mumbled, only to have the boys glance at her.

"He's the only other werewolf in town, it has to be him." Stiles turned his attention back to the road when he spoke.

"I don't get it either," Scott responded as Mia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's got to be a pack thing," Stiles suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"What the nimrod means is that he thinks its like an initiation into the pack." Mia explained as she bounced her knee up and down. "Like how you have to do a lot of stuff to get into a fraternity."

"You do the kill together," Stiles explained.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

"I didn't write the werewolf fraternity rules." Mia shrugged as her brother started rambling about how Scott didn't do it, so their best friend isn't a killer.

"I can go out with Allison," Scott smiled at the thought of taking the new girl on a date. Now he didn't have to worry about possibly killing Allison because he wasn't a killer.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill either of us," Stiles looked at his twin through the rear view mirror and noticed the small frown on her face. He made a mental note to check up on her later.

"Oh yeah," Scott sighed before looking back at Mia, who was quick to put a fake smile on her face. "That too."

"Nice to know you care Scooter."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia fell onto Scott's bed as she climbed in through his window, her brother falling next to her as he was too impatient to wait his turn. They landed with a thud as they tried to move off of their best friend's bed. As they stood up, Melissa McCall entered the room with a baseball bat ready to attack whoever had just entered the room.

"Melissa it's Mia!" Mia shouted as she pushed Stiles in front of her. "Hit him, not me!"

Her twin fell backwards, knocking her onto the mattress beside him. The three continued screaming as they freaked out until Melissa saw who it was.

"Stiles, Mia, what the hell are you two doing here?" Melissa kept her hands on the bat as she looked at the two teens who were on her son's bed.

"What am I doing?" Stiles yelled back as he tried to catch his breath. "God, do either of you even play baseball?"

"It was his idea," Mia pointed at her twin, which caused her best friend's mother to chuckle. "I just came along for the ride."

The bedroom light turned on as Scott entered the room, which made Mia smile.

"Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?"

"But that's not fun," Mia whined as she leaned back onto the mattress.

"But we lock the front door," Scott explained. "They wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly."

"I'm wounded," Mia held her hand over her heart as she looked toward the woman she considered to be another mother.

"Mia would've been let in, she's not as much trouble."

Melissa's words made Stiles' jaw drop and made Scott laugh. Both boys knew that Mia was mischievous, but of course none of the parents ever knew that due to her constantly blaming them.

"And, by the way," Melissa looked between the three teens. "Do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No," they responded in unison.

"No. All right then," Melissa sighed as she looked toward her son. "Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night. So good night."

With that, she left the three teens in favor of her bedroom. They looked at each other and let out a small sigh before telling the woman they all considered a mother good night.

"What?" Scott asked as he pulled a chair over from his desk. He looked at Mia before moving his gaze to Stiles, who had become the bearer of bad news.

"Our dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago," he started with a sigh. "It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"He died Scott," Mia said while avoiding eye contact with her best friend.


	8. MAGIC BULLET

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER EIGHT**  
MAGIC BULLET  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA SAT AT THE DESK** in front of Scott, anxiously tapping her pen against her notebook as the teacher began returning their most recent tests. She hadn't gotten to do a lot of studying for the test and was silently praying that she had done decently on the exam.

The brunette could hear her twin talking to their best friend, but chose to ignore him for as long as possible. She was still annoyed that he had eaten the last Oreo cookie, _which was rightfully hers_ , and then put the empty box back into the cabinet.

Sure she was being petty, but he knew that Mia had wanted that cookie more than anything. He had even pretended to not know anything about it until Mia threatened to get rid of his Boba Fett action figure. Her threatening of the coolest bounty hunter's action figure ended when the older of the duo mentioned what he had noticed earlier that night.

_"You seemed upset when Scott was talking about Allison. Are you okay?" Stiles had asked with a kind smile on his face. He listened to his sister lie to him about not feeling well, but he knew her better than that. "If it bothers you, you can always talk to Scott."_

_Mia had shaken her head at the thought of telling Scott about anything she had been thinking of since he had fallen for Allison. It wasn't like she had anything against the new girl, but she didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. Allison seemed to be really sweet, and she seemed to make Scott happy. If someone could make Scott happy, they were always appreciated by Mia, but she didn't understand why the thought of Allison and Scott made her stomach bubble._

_"It's nothing." She reached for the box of chocolate chip cookies that w_ _ere_ _hidden at the back of the cabinet. "Scott's finally happy, so I'm happy for him."_

Mia's attention was brought back to class as the teacher placed a test paper on her desk. She looked at the red pen marks on the page and sighed before looking at the top, where her score was written.

"Good job me," Mia whispered to herself. Her lips pulled into a smile as she looked at her paper, which was marked with a bright red _A_.

She turned around as her brother told their best friend that he needed to study more, only to see his grade on the paper.

"That was a joke," Stiles deadpanned. "Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want to help studying?"

Scott sighed, which made Mia glare at her twin before moving her gaze to her best friend. She knew that he wasn't happy with his grade, and he was probably beating himself up about it.

"It's okay Scooter." Mia gave her best friend a small smile. "I can help you study later if you'd like."

"No," Scott responded. "I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy." Mia rolled her eyes at her twin's proud expression.

"We're just studying." Scott replied before looking toward Mia, whose smile had faltered for a split second.

"Uh, no, you're not."

"Stiles, he wants to study, so let it just be that." Mia turned around to glare at her twin before facing the front of the classroom again.

She took the boys continuing their conversation as her cue to stop listening to their conversation as she had a pretty clear idea of what was about to be said.

Her brother was probably complaining about how Scott was his only source of contact with females he wasn't related to. He also probably threatened to castrate the werewolf if he _wasted this opportunity_. Scott was probably telling Stiles to stop talking, especially because the older Stilinski had no real sense of what a whisper was.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia tossed her backpack into the back of the Jeep as Stiles started the car. Her lips pulled into a smile as the engine roared to life. She loved the sound of Roscoe's engine, especially when it meant that the school day was over.

"Put the pedal to the metal Sti." Mia smirked at her twin as he put the car in reverse. She began to play with the radio of the car as they pulled out of their spot, only to nearly hit a familiar man wearing a leather jacket.

Stiles hit the breaks, which caused Mia to hit her head against her seat. The brunette groaned before looking from her twin to the werewolf who stood in front of the car.

"Derek?" Mia's voice was laced with confusion as she watched the man reach toward the car. She could hear the people in the cars behind them honking their horns, but the noise seemed to fade into the background as she noticed the state Derek was in. His skin was pale and his gaze was unfocused.

"You've got to be kidding me," Stiles groaned. "This guy's everywhere."

Derek collapsed to the floor and Mia opened her car door. The brunette moved to the front of the car where the older werewolf had collapsed. She saw Scott approach Stiles in the corner of her eye before he moved toward the duo on the pavement.

Mia helped Derek into a seated position as Scott started to talk to the werewolf.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." Derek had his left arm crossed over his stomach as Mia's eyes widened.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said from where he stood.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott's voice was frantic as he looked between his best friend and the werewolf that was seated next to her.

"I can't." He started before looking up at the younger werewolf. "It was, it was a different kind of bullet."

Mia scoffed as her twin asked if the bullet was a silver one before focusing on the injured werewolf. She listened to the green eyed werewolf call her twin an idiot before speaking up herself.

"We should get him out of here before someone comes," Mia suggested, only to be ignored.

Scott cut her off as he looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"Wait," he started, "that's what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours."

Mia's eyes widened at her best friend's words. She glanced around the parking lot only to see Allison getting out of her car. The brunette ignored the conversation happening around her and focused her attention on Derek's pale figure.

She flinched when the older werewolf's eyes flashed from their normal green to blue.

"I can't," Derek groaned.

"Derek, get up!" Scott turned his attention from Derek to the Stilinski twins. "Help me get him in your car."

Mia moved to try and pick up the older werewolf before turning to her best friend. With a sigh, she helped Scott pull Derek into the front seat of the car before moving into the back seat.

"People are coming this way." Mia turned around in her seat, only for her eyes to meet Jackson's. "Jackson is staring at us."

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek looked at Scott as the younger werewolf closed the car door.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked with a confused expression.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Mia's heart dropped at Derek's answer. The hunter who shot him was an Argent, which meant that they were automatically attached to Allison.

"Scooter, Allison is coming this way." Mia looked past Scott, where the newest member of their school was walking away from her car.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek's tone was serious.

Scott sighed before agreeing with the other werewolf before moving him toward the passenger side of the car.

"Get him out of here." Scott gave Mia a small smile before walking away from the powder blue car.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles looked at his best friend before driving out of the parking lot.

Mia gave the older werewolf a small smile through the rear view mirror before moving her backpack to the side. 

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Can you change the song?" Mia asked from her seat. "I'm sick of listening to pop, I've listened to Katy Perry for the past week. Play something else."

Ignoring her twin's protests, she reached into the front of the car, only to be pushed back into her seat. She groaned at her brother's childishness before taking out her phone and texting her best friend.

"Thank god for rock." Mia smiled as the song playing on the radio changed.  
  
  


**TO: Scoots McCool**

**Have you found it yet?**

**I don't care if you're swapping spit with Allison**

**Answer me!!**   
  
  


She began to pull at the string hanging from the end of her flannel top as Derek removed his jacket. She sighed before checking her phone once more and thankfully, there was a message from Scott.  
  
  


**FROM: Scoots McCool**

**Need more time**   
  
  


Mia reached forward and tapped her twin's shoulder before showing him the message. She could practically feel his agitation when he pushed her hand away so he could focus on driving.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles turned to face Derek, who had his chin close to his chest. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked with a groggy voice.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Mia leaned in between the front seats so she could feel more involved in whatever would happen.

"Your house." Stiles answered with a sigh.

"What?" Derek turned to face the older twin with a look of disbelief. "No, you can't take me there."

"We can't take you to your own house?" Mia asked at the same time as her twin, which caused Derek to give them a strange look.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Derek's answer caused Stiles to pull to the side of the road and face the older werewolf. The brunette leaned back in her seat so that she would not be subjected to hearing her brother shout in her ear.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles demanded. "Are you dying?"

Derek answered with a simple _not yet_ , which was not comforting to either of the Stilinski twins.

"I have a last resort," Derek explained as he reached for the end of his shirt's sleeve.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Last resort?" Mia spoke up with a nervous expression.

The twins had a mutual look of disgust on their faces as Derek pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal his wound, which was surrounded by black veins.

"Oh, my god. What is that?" Stiles asked as he turned toward his steering wheel. "Oh, is that contagious?"

"Please tell me it's not contagious." Mia whispered from where she sat in the back seat. "I don't want either of us to get sick."

"You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles pointed toward the passenger side door of the Jeep.

"Start the car," Derek said with a sigh. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles retorted as he looked from Derek to his twin, who had dropped her face into her hands. "Back me up?"

"I love you Sti, but he's a werewolf and we're human. I'd listen to him." All the brunette could do was shrug before looking toward the older werewolf. "It's kinda common sense."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip her throat out." Derek reached a hand back toward Mia and wrapped it around her neck, which led to the brunette shooting the older werewolf a look of disbelief. "With my teeth."

"Come on," Mia groaned, "I'm the only one who hasn't been a dick to you."

Both twins felt Derek's grip tighten around her throat, which led to them simultaneously letting out a gasp. Derek's gaze instantly changed from one of anger to one of curiosity as his eyes flickered between the twins. He let go of Mia and noticed how both siblings reached toward their necks at the same time before turning to face him.

"Dick move Hale." Mia glared at the older werewolf as she rubbed her neck. "If that bruises, I'll kick your ass."

Derek looked to Stiles to see if the girl was joking, and the human boy responded by turning on the engine of the car.

"She took self defense when we were younger, so she can hold her own in a fight." Stiles explained with a small smile. "She's always been a fighter."

Mia stuck her tongue out at her twin as they pulled out of their spot.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Mia suggested as her brother tried calling their best friend, _again_. "I've already got something in mind, all you have to do is ask the questions."

Derek rolled his eyes at the teenage girl in the backseat of the car. She hadn't stopped talking for the past ten minutes, and if he had to admit it, she was getting his mind off of his wound.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked when their best friend picked up the phone.

"Put Scooter on speaker!" Mia exclaimed as she bounced her knee up and down. "It feels like he's been taken hostage by Allison."

Stiles shook his head before waving his hand at Mia, who scoffed at his actions.

"I'll give you five bucks if you scare him." Mia whispered as she leaned close to Derek's ear. "Ten if you make him scream."

"He's starting to smell," Stiles answered Scott, which caused Mia and Derek to shoot him a look.

"Do we have a deal?" Mia asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Derek nodded, much to the brunette's delight.

"Like death."

"Stiles?" Mia asked, and her brother turned to face her. "Shut up."

He ignored her and started to listen to Scott while the brunette pulled her iPod out of her backpack.

"Green Day or Paramore?" Mia's question made the older werewolf give her a confused look. "I want to listen to anything but his voice right now."

Derek thought about the question for a moment before giving the brunette his answer.

"Green Day."

Mia skipped through the songs on her playlist until she landed on _21 Guns_ , a song Green Day had released the year before. The opening notes of the song were soft before the guitar started to play. She tapped her fingers along to the rhythm of the song.

 _One, two, three_. That was the tempo she repeated with her fingertips. It was calming for Mia to listen to the song as everything happened around her. She almost didn't notice her brother start driving away from their spot, but she didn't care enough to learn their destination.

When she looked away from the floor of the Jeep, she noticed that they had arrived at the Animal Clinic.

"Why are we here?" Mia asked, only to be met with a look of confusion on her brother's face.

"You don't pay attention, do you?"

"Nope." Mia simply smiled at her twin as he got out of the car.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

The past five minutes had taught Mia some things. First, she wasn't able to hold up Derek Hale on her own. He appeared a lot lighter than he was, but it was probably all muscle. The muscle wasn't a bad thing, but him being poisoned was a downside on the whole situation. Second, apparently the bullet used on Derek by the hunter was some rare form of wolfsbane, which could kill him. Who would have guessed that a plant that was basically called _the_ _bane of the wolf_ could poison wolves? Oh right, Mia did. Finally, Mia learned that even as he might be dying, Derek was able to keep his dramatic timing with his words, especially as he explained that he needed one of the wolfsbane bullets.

She sighed as her twin tried, _and failed_ , to get Derek into the examination room of the clinic before taking out her phone.   
  
  


**TO: Scoots McCool**

**Where are you?? You need to get here**

**NOW!!**   
  
  


"Please don't drop the werewolf Sti." Mia pleaded as she moved to help her twin. "He's actually funny, and he has good taste in music."

Derek had removed his shirt, and the brunette couldn't help but notice how toned the older werewolf's chest was. The only downside of the shirtless werewolf was the fact that his wound was visible, and his arm was covered with black veins.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of."

Mia could hear her brother's voice rise an octave as he looked at the wound. He would never admit it, but Stiles wasn't the best with gore when it was put in front of him. When it was in movies or in pictures, he was fine, but if you put a bloody gunshot wound in front of him, he would get uncomfortable. He was also squeamish around needles, which Mia never really understood.

"Stiles, he's literally being poisoned, sleep won't help."

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek's breathing was shallow, which worried the brunette as she knew that it was never a good thing if it became hard to breathe.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles looked at his sister, who was leaning against the brick wall of the clinic. "Are you going to help?"

"I'm just going to stand here and watch you squirm." Mia joked before moving next to her twin. "Promise I won't let you hit the floor if you faint."

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek spoke as he looked through cabinets in the room before opening a drawer.

"Which is?"

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Derek held up a bone saw for the twins to see, and he watched as the color drained from both of their faces.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Are you kidding me?" Mia's eyes were wide as she looked at Derek, who was tying a blue elastic around his bicep. "You want one of us to cut off your arm?"

"What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek pulled the elastic tighter, hopefully preventing the poison from spreading.

"Look," Stiles sighed before looking at the older werewolf. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek's voice was harsh as he continued adjusting the elastic.

"Well, because the cutting through flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

Mia groaned as she and Derek gave the older Stilinski the same look of exasperation.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"Not me." Mia held her hands up as a sign of surrender.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles sassed as Mia moved to stand at the end of the table so she was equidistant from both of the boys in the room.

"Alright, fine," Derek sighed. "How about this? One of you two cuts off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

The second option was directed at the older of the twins, which didn't sit right with Mia.

"Threaten my twin, and I will kill you," she growled. Her fingers curled toward the palm of her hand until she could feel her nails against the skin of her palms. "Actually, I'll castrate you first."

Stiles and Derek both looked toward the brunette, who was glaring at the werewolf.

"Mia." Stiles moved next to his twin and used his hand to open her hand so it was no longer in a clenched fist. "I'm okay."

Mia let out a shaky breath as she regained her composure, but kept her gaze on Derek, who was glaring at Stiles.

"I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles was pulled across the table by the werewolf as Mia moved to push him away from her twin. "Oh my god. Okay."

"Get your hands off my twin." Mia shoved Derek away from Stiles, who started to apologize to the werewolf.

Her eyes widened as Derek leaned to the side before throwing up black blood. Thankfully, it didn't reach her shoes, but it was safe to say that Mia gagged at the sight.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"That's disgusting." Mia gagged in unison with her twin as they looked at the puddle of black blood.

"It's my body trying to heal itself," Derek panted.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

Both twins felt sick looking at the sickly wolf and his black blood. Mia turned to face her twin in hopes of ignoring the stench of death that lingered in the room, but of course, Derek had other plans.

"Now," he panted, "you gotta do it now."

Stiles started making excuses as Mia looked toward the bone saw. She knew that Derek was right, if they wanted to save him, one of them would have to cut off his arm.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Mia suggested as she turned to her twin, who shrugged before making a fist with his hand.

The two teens hit their fists against their palms before making their choice. Mia knew how to win against her twin, especially as he almost always picked the same gesture.

With a smile, Mia picked paper and placed her hand over Stiles' fist, which meant that he would have to saw off Derek's arm.

"You know the rules." Mia gave her twin a small smile before Derek demanded that he do it.

She watched her brother pick up the bone saw and place it against Derek's arm before preparing himself.

"Here we go!" Stiles spoke as he went to turn on the saw, only to stop when the familiar voice of Scott McCall rang through the building.

"In here!" Mia called out before letting out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott's voiced was panicked as he noticed the bone saw that was pressed against Derek's arm.

"You have officially become the best person I know Scott." Mia said with a sigh of relief. "Had you not walked through that door, I would have been provided with a lifetime of nightmare fuel."

"Did you get it?"

Scott took the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek, who held it up so the group could see.

Mia ignored her brother's voice as Derek collapsed to the floor, while the bullet rolled away from him. She rushed toward the werewolf with her brother by her side.

"Derek?" They asked in unison as Stiles hit the man's face.

"Wake up man," Mia pleaded.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles looked away from the unconscious werewolf and toward his best friend.

"Should I try CPR?" Mia suggested as she moved to Derek's side. She had been certified over the summer, so she knew how to perform CPR, but it was more a question of if it would work.

"I don't know!" Scott called out from where he was in the room.

"He's not waking up!"

Mia took a deep breath and positioned herself so that her knees were near Derek's shoulders. She interlocked her hands, with her left hand grabbing the top of her right so she could start chest compressions if necessary.

"Stiles, I need you to get off his chest. Either figure out how to wake him up or I'm starting CPR." Mia watched her brother take the older werewolf's pulse before placing her hands over his heart.

"I think he's dying!"

"Stiles, shut up!" Mia started pushing down on Derek's chest and counted to herself.

"I think he's dead."

She continued counting until Stiles punched the werewolf in the face while pleading for the man to not kill him after.

Derek woke up with a dazed look on his face, which calmed Mia a bit. She felt a shooting pain in her right fist from when her twin punched the werewolf in the face.

"Dude you suck." Mia groaned while rubbing her knuckles.

The two boys helped Derek stand up before he opened the bullet and burned the wolfsbane. The trio watched as he pressed the smoking ashes into his wound and let out a shout of pain.

He collapsed to the floor beside Mia, who stumbled back into her brother's chest in hopes of getting away from the werewolf. They watched in awe as his wound completely healed in a matter of seconds.

"That was awesome!" Stiles cheered, only to receive strange looks from his twin and best friend. "Yes!"

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Derek pulled himself into a seated position.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

"Glad to know you're okay," Mia rolled her eyes. "Your ability to use sarcasm almost surpasses my own."

Stiles glared at his sister, a bit annoyed that she had gotten to make a comment about sarcasm before he was able to do so. He was about to speak up, only to be cut off by Scott.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott stepped in front of his best friends. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."

Mia face palmed at her best friend's words. Why would you trust a person who _hunted werewolves_ , especially if you were one?

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek retorted.

"Well, why not?" Scott fired back. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

Derek stopped for a minute and nodded before speaking again.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a confused expression.

Mia sighed as she looked from her brother to the two werewolves in the room. She could tell that this wasn't going to be the end of the strange supernatural events in her life.


	9. THE TELL

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER NINE**  
THE TELL  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA HATED THAT SHE** had given the end of her cash to Derek Hale the other night. Of course, she had made a deal with the older wolf, and he did scare her brother, but he didn't make the boy scream. She had given the werewolf a five-dollar bill before he and Scott had left for the night, but thankfully her father was nice enough to give her some cash so she would have some in her pocket in case of an emergency.

Her fingers tapped against her thigh in a simple rhythm as she looked toward her brother, who sat in the passenger seat of their father's police cruiser. Stiles had just grabbed their dinner from a take out place in town and was in the middle of handing out the food.

"Open your window." Stiles said as he rolled down his window and held a bag of food toward the back door of the car.

"You could've just given it to me when you walked back to the car, but _no_ , you had to get in first." Mia let out a sigh as she glared at her twin before meeting her father's gaze and gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks for dinner dad."

"No problem sweetheart."

The Sheriff bit into his burger before turning to his eldest, who was going through the bag of food.

"Did they forget my curly fries?"

"Dad you're not supposed to eat fries," Mia spoke up from the backseat.

"Especially the curly ones," Stiles finished for his sister, who smiled at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

Stiles and Mia picked up their drinks in unison before looking toward their father. The younger of the two took a sip of her drink as her brother began to speak.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." Stiles emphasized the final three words of his sentence before turning to his sister for support. "I know Mia agrees with me."

Mia simply nodded before taking another sip from her soda. She knew her twin was right, and although it took some convincing, she had given up her curly fries to make it easier for their dad.

" _Unit_ _One_ _, do you copy?_ " A deputy's voice called out from the radio, which caused both twins to stop what they were doing and turn to face the radio.

Stiles reached out to grab it, only to have his father hit his hand away before grabbing the radio himself. Mia heard her father clear his throat, which led to her brother's apology. She watched him move back into his seat with a small smile on her face.

"Unit one, copy." Noah picked up the radio with his right hand as Stiles began to shove some curly fries in his mouth.

Mia was quick to poke his head, which led to the older twin turning around to face her.

"You got curly fries?" The look of betrayal on her face said it all. "I thought we agreed to not get them so we could help dad."

Stiles shrugged before eating another curly fry.

"You suck."

"That job belongs to you." Mia's jaw dropped at her brother's innuendo and was grateful that their father wasn't paying attention. Without moving her gaze from her brother, she stomped on her foot, which led to Stiles letting out a cry of pain.

" _Got a report of a possible one eight seven._ "

"A murder?" Mia and Stiles asked at the same time with matching looks of excitement on their faces.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia looked out her window as their father pulled into the video store's parking lot. She looked around the parking lot with wide eyes before noticing the girl sitting in the back of the ambulance.

The twins both moved to open their car doors before their father spoke up.

"Stay here."

Mia let out a sigh as she looked at Jackson, who was talking to a deputy while holding Lydia's hand.

Her brother muttered something to himself as their father approached the lacrosse team captain, who seemed angry. The brunette's shoulders tensed as she watched her classmate talk to her father. She placed her hand on her knee, which was bouncing up and down as she grew more anxious.

Stiles opened his door before turning to his sister, giving her a smile and stepping out of the car. Mia was quick to follow his actions, and was glad that her brother was kind enough to open her door for her. She rested her elbow on the top of the cruiser while watching Jackson yell at her father.

Her anger toward the jock grew as he continued his rant about how he was fine. She could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hands as she attempted to stay calm.

"I'm going to kill him," Mia whispered to her brother.

He knew she wasn't kidding, especially because she had never gotten along with the captain of the lacrosse team. Stiles remembered when she nearly gave Jackson a black eye in the eighth grade because he had been mocking Scott and Stiles.

"Whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles pointed toward the front door of the store, which snapped Mia out of her seething and caused their father to give him a look of disappointment.

The Sheriff moved the civilians out of the way with a calm voice as his children got back into the car. Once they were back in their seats, the twins shared a look of confusion at what had just happened.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia groaned as the bell rang. She had no desire to go to chemistry that morning, and the only thing getting her through that morning was the idea of talking with Scott during their free period that day. The duo would almost always spend the free period in study hall doing anything but studying while Stiles would come in ten minutes late.

With a sigh, she closed her locker door before walking down the hall toward Isaac's locker.

"Hey." Isaac gave her a small smile as she leaned against the locker beside his.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your brother or Scott?"

"Am I not allowed to hang out with you?" Mia smiled at the curly haired boy before noticing the bruises on his knuckles. "What happened?"

Isaac was quick to pull the sleeves of his jacket over his hand to hide his hand from Mia's sight. He didn't want her to know what had happened, so he came up with a quick lie.

"I dropped something on my hand at work the other day." He explained while looking inside his locker. "I'm okay."

Isaac closed his locker with a sigh before finally looking toward the brunette. He was glad she cared, but he couldn't tell her about what happened at his house. He was scared she would judge him for not saying anything about it, and would rather keep it to himself.

"Are you listening?" Mia let out a small laugh at the look of confusion on the boy's face. "I asked if you did the chem homework."

Isaac nodded at her before starting to walk down the hallway toward their chemistry class.

"Why do we have to go? I won't be needing this class after high school."

Mia's words made Isaac chuckle as he steered her toward the classroom door, knowing that she would try to escape if she had the chance.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend." Harris spoke from the back of the classroom. "I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

Mia groaned as he walked forward, only to see Harris stop next to her brother.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Harris looked toward Mia, who shrugged at the man, before looking at Stiles, who was highlighting different passages in his textbook. Stiles looked up with the highlighter's cap in his mouth, only to meet Harris' gaze when the door to the classroom opened.

Mia watched Jackson enter the room and take his seat at the desk in front of hers. Mr. Harris moved so he could talk to Jackson, and chose to show a sliver of compassion for the first time in his life.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine."

Mia groaned as she flipped to the start of the chapter in her textbook. Isaac poked her hand with his pen, knowing that his action would distract her from her hatred of the subject and their teacher.

"Can I just leave?" Mia whispered as she uncapped her blue highlighter. She started to highlight the words that were typed in bold as they were always important to know.

"Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Harris spoke as he faced the board. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Both twins glared at their teacher before he spoke again.

"Miss Stilinski, try to actually highlight something important. It might work better than drawing hearts and flowers in the margins."

Mia curled her hands into fists at her teacher's commentary. It infuriated her that he would constantly go after her friends out of everyone in the class. She could feel her nails digging into the skin of her palm as she bit her tongue.

Isaac placed his hand on hers in hopes of relaxing the girl, who was seething in her seat. He noticed that her brother was trying to talk to Danny, but decided that calming down the hot headed brunette was more important.

"Don't do anything that will get you in detention with Harris," Isaac whispered as he watched Mia start to relax. She let out a shaky breath as her twin fell out of his chair, causing the entire class to look at him with strange expressions.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia smiled at her brother as he pulled out of the parking lot in Roscoe. She had listened to his plan after he called Scott at the end of the school day, and had wanted to help, but had to go and study with Isaac that afternoon.

"Hey stranger." Isaac smiled as he walked up behind Mia. He had his backpack pulled over his right shoulder and his bike was being rolled next to him.

"Hey." Mia adjusted her ponytail as she turned to face the boy. "So where are we going to study? Your place or mine?"

Isaac's heart beat quickened at the thought of bringing her to his house, especially if his father would be home. He didn't want her to ever meet his father.

"Would I be allowed to come over?"

"I think Stiles would freak out if I went to a boy's house, so I'm good with either." Mia's gaze flickered between the curly haired boy and his bike. "So do you want me to ride on the handlebars or do you have pegs I could stand on?"

Isaac's eyes widened as he realized that he hadn't thought about how Mia would travel with him.

"I don't have pegs," he mumbled while looking at the ground.

"I've ridden on handlebars before, don't worry." Mia smiled at her friend, who finally looked away from the floor. "Let's go."

Isaac mounted his bike before helping Mia up onto his handlebars. She took a second to adjust herself before nodding to her friend. They took their sweet time getting to the Stilinski house, which meant that they would have less time to study for the upcoming geometry test, but that was okay.

By the time the duo reached Mia's house, they were both hungry and ready to do anything but study.

Mia smiled at her friend, who seemed nervous to be alone in a house with her. He had been a lot more nervous around her in the past few weeks, and she didn't understand why. They had been friends for years, but why was it awkward now?

"Let's go up to my room." Mia grabbed his hand and pulled the boy into the house and up the stairs. She stopped in front of her twin's room for a split second to make sure he wasn't home before continuing down the hall.

Isaac didn't know what to say, he was standing in his best friend's room while her brother or father could come into the room at any minute. His heart was pounding against his chest as he watched Mia toss her bag onto the floor next to her bed.

She sat down on the duvet and gestured for him to sit beside her, only to be met with a shocked expression.

"You good?"

Isaac nodded before sitting next to her and was careful to leave space between them. He placed his bag on the floor beside him and reached down to grab his geometry book, only to be stopped when Mia poked his side.

"You seem really tense today." Mia gave her friend a small smile. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Once again, the curly haired boy nodded, but his answer didn't seem to satisfy the brunette. She didn't understand why he started to act so nervous around her, but she was determined to figure out the origin of this strange behavior.

"Want a cookie?"

Isaac's eyes widened as Mia pulled a box of cookies from beneath her bed with a wide grin on her face. He took one from the box and smiled as Mia bit into one.

"So let's start with these theorems." Isaac suggested as Mia grabbed a pen from her nightstand.

The two teens opened their books and started to discuss the topics that would be featured on the upcoming exam. They sat with their notebooks on their laps for an hour as they reviewed their notes together. Mia would grab a cookie from her stash after each topic they completed and always passed one to Isaac in thanks for his help.

"So now that we're done discussing the practicality of the vertical angle theorem, what do you want to do?"

Isaac thought about what he would want to do with Mia, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He knew that she didn't mean what he thought, but he knew she wanted to pass the time before parent teacher conferences that night.

"Want to watch a movie?" Mia smiled at her friend, who nodded while putting his books back in his bag. "You up for Spider-man or Star Wars?"

"I'm good with either."

As Mia was about to answer, the door to her room was thrown open, only to reveal her brother standing in the doorway. The older Stilinski was fuming as he glared at the two teens who were seated on the bed.

Stiles hadn't expected to see a random bike on their porch when he got home, and he sure as hell didn't expect to find a boy in his sister's room. The two had been alone in the house together, and the thought of that infuriated the older Stilinski.

"What are you doing?" Stiles demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Why the hell are you in my room Sti?" Mia shot back. She stood up and moved to stand in front of her friend in hopes of keeping him out of it.

Stiles ignored his sister's words as he continued to glare at Isaac, who wished he could disappear at that moment.

"Why is he in your room?" He pointed toward the curly haired boy. "Get out of my sister's room Lahey."

"We were studying," Mia snapped.

"What, human anatomy?" Isaac and Mia's faces immediately flushed at Stiles' insinuation.

"We were studying for our geometry test," Isaac spoke up. His eyes finally met Stiles' and he felt small under the shorter boy's gaze. He looked toward Mia, who was glaring at her twin as if she hoped he would burst into flames.

"I should actually get going." Isaac rubbed the back of his neck. "Tonight is parent teacher conferences after all."

The boy didn't want to leave, but he knew that as long as he was there, Mia would continue to fight with her brother.

The twins turned to face him with different looks on their faces. Mia looked sad that her friend had to go, and Stiles looked smug as he would get to watch the boy leave their house.

"Let me walk you out then." Mia grabbed Isaac's hand and pushed her brother out of the way so the path to leave her room would be clear. "Come on."

Isaac kept his hand on the strap of his backpack as Mia stormed down the stairs. He hated when she got mad, although he was glad that her anger wasn't directed at him. Of course he didn't want Mia to be mad at her brother, but Stiles was making accusations about the two that were entirely false.

"I'm sorry about him, he's an ass." Mia apologized as she opened the front door. "Next time, let's study at your place."

Isaac's eyes widened at the thought of bringing Mia to his house. He gave her a small nod in response before adjusting his backpack.

"Okay." Isaac smiled at the brunette standing in front of him. She was the only person who would stand up for him, and that meant the world to him.

He moved to grab his bike, but stopped when Mia wrapped her arms around his torso. His breathing hitched for a second before he hugged her back.

Mia pulled away after a few moments before doing something unexpected. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before whispering into his ear.

"Maybe that annoyed him."

Isaac's mouth was agape as he looked down at his best friend. She kissed him. Sure it was a peck on the cheek, but she still _kissed_ him.

"I would get out of here before Stiles comes out and tries to kill you," Mia whispered. She only did it to agitate her twin, but she had no idea how her small action would mess with her friend's head.

The brunette watched Isaac get on his bike and start to ride away from her house before turning around and walking back inside. She knew what awaited her when the sound of her brother's foot tapping against the wood floors made its way to her ears.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles demanded as he gave his sister a disappointed look.

"What was what?" Mia feigned innocence as she started to ascend the stairs.

"You just kissed him."

"So?" The brunette was halfway up the stairs when she turned to face her twin. "He's a friend."

With that, she turned around and continued up the stairs until she reached her room, where she slammed the door shut. She could hear her brother's phone ringing, but didn't care as she laid down on her bed and started to plot ways to get revenge against her twin.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Hey sweetheart." Mia's father poked his head into her room. He had just gone to check in on his son, who had been trying to reach Scott on the phone, although their father didn't know that.

"Hey dad," Mia greeted with a small smile.

"I'm gonna hear good news at this parent teacher thing tonight, right?"

"I'm doing good academically," Mia shrugged. She was a good student, but she did tend to find trouble. "Stiles is the one you'll have to worry about. He's the real troublemaker."

Noah shook his head as he let out a small chuckle. He knew his daughter was clever and enjoyed getting into trouble with her twin, even if it drove him mad some days.

"So you haven't tried to ditch class again?"

Mia's eyes widened at her father's question, knowing that the school had probably informed him about her last time ditching class.

"Sorry?"

"Let's try to not do that anymore." Noah suggested with a smile before leaving her room. Mia let out a sigh when he was finally gone, knowing that he trusted her and her brother, even though that may not be the smartest choice.

She moved to the end of her bed before standing up and walking into her brother's room.

"Still mad at me?" Mia had her hands in the front pockets of her jeans as she looked at her twin, who was glaring at his phone. "Or are you mad at Scooter for ditching without us?"

Stiles looked up at his sister as he thought about her questions. He wasn't okay with the fact that she had a boy in the house while no one else was home, and he definitely didn't approve of her kissing said boy on the cheek before he left.

"Both."

He picked up his phone and showed Mia the picture Lydia had taken of the Alpha. Her jaw dropped at the image of the werewolf. It didn't look human, it looked like a monster.

"So you're telling me that Scooter was bitten by that monstrosity?" Mia looked at her twin, who simply nodded. "Great, just great. He was bitten by a freaking monster."

Her brother deleted the picture before Mia could do anything. She let out a whine of protest as he dropped his phone onto his chest. The one picture they had of the Alpha was gone because her twin decided to get rid of it.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia laid next to her brother on his bed while texting her friend, Heather. She was Mia's only real female friend outside of Lydia, who was more of an acquaintance than a close friend.

**TO: Heather**

**Any updates in your relationship status beauty queen?**

Mia smiled as she pressed the send button. Heather was a great friend to have, even if they didn't hang out all the time like they did when they were kids. They'd known each other forever, and Mia couldn't imagine not having the blonde girl in her life.

"Look at this." Stiles poked his sister's shoulder, snapping her attention from her phone to the papers laid across the bed. He pointed to the section of the paper that described the cause of the fire.

 _Suspected Arson_.

That could mean that the Hale fire wasn't an accident as so many people believed. The Hale fire could have been someone targeting Beacon Hills resident family of werewolves.

"Do you think it could be true?"

Stiles gave his sister a grim nod before looking toward her phone, which lit up as she received a notification.

**FROM: Heather**

**Nothing over here**

**What about you?**

**Ever make a move on that cute friend of yours?**

Mia rolled her eyes at her friend's text, knowing who Heather was referring to. It was common for the blonde to assume that Mia wanted to make a move on Scott, but he was her best friend. She would never jeopardize their friendship by starting a romantic relationship with him. He was too important to her.

**TO: Heather**

**He's just a friend**

**and he's got a girlfriend**

Mia let out a sigh as Heather responded to her text, demanding details about Scott's girlfriend. She answered what she could before telling her friend to get some rest and to study, especially since Heather had a history test that week.


	10. HEART MONITOR

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER TEN**  
HEART MONITOR  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA TAPPED HER PEN** against her desk as she stared out the window. Her brother was in the seat diagonally in front of her, and thankfully the seat in behind him was empty at the moment. She didn't want to face her friend and ignore him, especially since he had perfected the way to get back into her good graces when they were eight.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott looked from Stiles to Mia, who clenched her jaw. "Come on Mia."

Stiles looked back to his sister before turning to face the front of the classroom. He knew that his younger sister was angry at their friend, and he didn't blame her. Their father had gotten hurt and instead of helping him, Scott had protected Allison.

"Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay?" Scott let out a sigh. "I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage?"

Mia bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from yelling at her best friend and creating a scene. She didn't understand how he could protect a girl he met less than a month ago before their father, who he had known for the majority of his life.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right?"

He turned toward Mia and noticed the hurt in her eyes as she moved her gaze to the window. She was never one to ignore him for long, but she was determined to not speak to the werewolf until he redeemed himself.

Mia was beyond terrified of losing her father, and Scott knew that. He knew that she had nightmares about being alone and losing everyone she loved. When she saw her dad come home with his injury, Mia was furious. She called Scott within minutes to ask what happened, and hung up the minute he said that he protected Allison as her father got hurt.

"Okay," he sighed. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles sighed to himself as Mia tapped her foot against the floor.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." Stiles paused for a moment before continuing his thought. "But, obviously, I'm not talking to you."

Scott could hear her heartbeat as she ignored him, and noticed that each time he looked at her, her pulse quickened. He didn't understand why that happened, but chose to ignore it in favor of trying to get his friends to speak to him again.

Mia watched as her brother thought about what to do, and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"What did he say?" Stiles turned to face his best friend as Mia continued ignoring the boy. He knew she was hurt by his actions and she knew how to hold a grudge.

"Mia?" The girl ignored her best friend in favor of drawing in her notebook. She knew that he had the best intentions, but she wasn't about to forgive him.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia pushed ahead of her best friend and brother to leave the classroom first, only to have both boys grab her shoulders to prevent her from escaping.

"I hate you both." She muttered while trying to pull away from their grasp. "If you let go of me, I won't try to run."

"Bullshit." Stiles and Scott responded in unison as they kept their hands on her arms.

"First chance you get, you'll run away."

"Shut up Stiles," Mia groaned before glaring at Scott. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know." Scott's face fell as he could feel how mad she was at him. He hated when she was angry at him because she was his closest friend.

"Ignoring the fact that Mia hates us right now," Stiles started. "He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?"

"Yeah."

Mia continued to struggle against their grasp as they moved away from their classroom.

"I don't care, but that sounds like the antithesis of getting in control." Mia snapped at her best friend as her heart rate quickened. "Also, every time you tap into your _animal_ side, you try to kill someone, and it's almost always either of us."

"I know." Scott let go of Mia's shoulder, causing the brunette to let out a small sigh of relief. "That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles released his sister's other shoulder, but was quick to wrap his arm around her so she couldn't escape.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"What if the alpha tries to recruit you into the fraternity again?" Mia asked with a small smile.

"When are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott shrugged as his friends gave him a look that asked for him to continue. "He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

Stiles stopped walking, pulling Mia to a halt as he thought of a plan.

"After work. All right. Well, that gives us till the end of the school day, then."

"To do what?" Scott asked as his eyes moved between the twins.

Mia nodded to her brother as she realized what he was thinking.

"To teach you ourselves." Mia gave her friend a small smile before moving away from the duo. "I'll see you two dorks later, I've got math."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"You look so inconspicuous Scooter." Mia rolled her eyes as she bit into her sandwich. Her twin kicked her shin before nodding toward their best friend. "Really, you look like James Bond."

"Really?" Scott looked up from behind his book, only to be met with his best friend smirking at him.

"No, the book makes it more obvious," Stiles responded. "Besides, she's reading anyway."

Scott looked up from his book before hiding behind it again. He peeked his head up from behind his book to look at his best friends, who were sitting side by side on the other side of the table.

"Have either of you come up with a plan yet?"

"Yep," the twins responded in unison.

"Mia improved my plan by adding on the first part." Stiles smiled at his sister before taking a bite out of his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No, I still hate you." Mia glared at him before her brother kicked her shin again. "So does Stiles."

"But your crap has infiltrated our lives, so now we have to do something about it." Stiles spoke while chewing his apple. "Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Dude, I'm a better Yoda than both you and Derek." Mia elbowed her brother's side with a smile on her face.

"Okay yeah, you teach me." Scott peeked up from behind his textbook, ignoring his friend's comments about Star Wars.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott responded to Stiles with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you even know who Yoda is, Scooter?"

Scott shook his head in response to Mia's question.

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles responded in his best impression of the green Jedi Master. "I said it backwards."

"Yeah, I know."

"Backwards he said it," Mia said with a small laugh.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you." Stiles lightly hit the lunch table before packing up his stuff and grabbing Mia's arm. "Uh huh. Oh, yeah."

He dragged his sister away from her lunch tray and ignored her whines of protest as Scott followed the duo out of the cafeteria.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Put this on." Stiles passed Scott a band with a heart monitor attached to it while Mia dug through the bag in search of the duct tape she had thrown in it earlier.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah I borrowed it," Stiles responded.

"Stole it." Scott corrected as he watched Mia continue to rummage through the bag. "What are you looking for?"

Mia waved her hand at her friend in a dismissive manner as her brother responded.

"Temporarily misappropriated."

"If we get caught, I'll blame Stiles." Mia gave her twin a sweet smile before continuing to rummage through the duffel bag.

"Thanks." Stiles glared at his younger sister. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott looked at the phone Mia had just placed on the bench.

"I stole that." Mia raised her hand with an innocent look on her face. "Coach was way too harsh while grading my last essay, he had it coming."

Both boys let out a chuckle at the brunette's reasoning.

"Why?"

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Scott nodded. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

Mia nodded along with her brother as her friend smiled at them.

"Like the incredible Hulk?"

"Kind of like the incredible Hulk, yeah," Stiles responded.

"You know about the incredible Hulk, yet you haven't seen Star Wars." Mia shook her head at the teen wolf's reference.

"No, I'm like the incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles cut off their best friend before turning to face his twin, who had a wide smile on her face. "Did you find it?"

Mia's response was simple as she held up the roll of duct tape for the boys to see.

"You ready Scooter?"

Scott sighed as Mia duct taped his hands behind his back so he wouldn't be able to defend himself for her plan.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period."

Mia rolled her eyes at her best friend before grabbing a lacrosse stick off the floor and moving to the other side of the field.

"Remember, don't get angry," Stiles said as he dropped his duffel on the ground. "You want the first shot or should I?"

"Don't you know that ladies always go first Sti?"

"You're not a lady Mia."

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea," Scott called out. The twins exchanged a glance before the younger of the two picked up a lacrosse ball. She was quick to aim before throwing the ball at her friend, hitting him square on the shoulder. "Dude."

"I'm not a dude." Mia called out as she tossed another ball at the werewolf. She listened to the phone beep as his heart rate rose after each hit from the ball. "Keep breathing Scooter."

The brunette ignored her brother's voice as she lined up her next shot, aiming for Scott's chest. She let out a small cheer as the ball hit him square in the chest.

"Maybe I should try out for softball." Mia smiled as she picked up another ball. "I could be a great pitcher. What do you think Scott?"

"Sounds fun," Scott groaned. "Staying calm."

"I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles cradled another ball in the net of his lacrosse stick before tossing it at his friend. He heard the phone start to beep as the teen wolf's heart rate increased. "Don't get angry."

"I'm not getting angry."

"Just keep breathing." Mia tossed another ball at him, and it slammed into his jaw. "Oops."

The siblings continued to shoot on their friend with matching carefree expressions on their faces. Scott dropped to the ground and groaned as Coach's phone started beeping at a more rapid rate. Mia's heart dropped as she realized that he could change in the middle of the lacrosse field, which led to her next move.

She rushed to his side and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. He had ripped the duct tape off his wrists and was panting.

"Scott, I need you to breathe," she whispered. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she knew it was from more than the current situation. She took a few deep breaths and was able to slow her heart to a normal pace. "Listen to my heart. Focus on it."

Her hazel eyes met Scott's golden ones, and she watched them flicker between gold and brown. She could tell he was blocking out her brother and the incessant beeping of Coach's phone. After a few minutes, he was calm and his eyes were their normal chocolate brown.

"You good?" Scott nodded at his friend.

"It was the anger," Scott panted. "But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger then," Stiles said. "Derek's right."

"I would like to think the person who was born a _lunatic_ would be right in this scenario." The two boys looked confused at Mia's statement. "Lunatic? The terms lunacy and lunatic come from the full moon."

The boys ignored the brunette's explanation in favor of discussing what their discovery could mean.

"I can't be around Allison," Scott sighed.

Mia didn't exactly understand why the taller brunette's name made her stomach churn. She prayed that Scott couldn't hear her heart as it sped up at the thought of the taller brunette.

"Just because she makes you happy?"

"No," Scott sighed. "Because she makes me weak."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat down in economics and sighed as her two best friends entered the room. She was in the seat in front of Scott in order to prevent Allison from sitting there. It drove her insane that he was avoiding someone who liked him as more than a friend.

_What if he started ignoring her?_

The idea of Scott not talking to her made the brunette feel sick, she never wanted to lose him. He was one of the most important people in her life.

When Mia saw the girl walk into the classroom, her heart drop. She knew it was killing Scott, especially since her brother didn't take the seat behind the messy haired boy.

"Hey." At that, Mia decided to ignore the conversation behind her in favor of listening to Coach Finstock talk about economics.

She watched him slam a textbook on the desk as he asked for a summary of the reading from the night before, which Mia had actually done. With a smile, she raised her hand, ready to explain the week's topic.

"Greenberg, put your hand down," Coach said dismissively. "Everybody knows you did the reading."

He walked away from his desk and started to pace across the front of the classroom. Mia watched as he moved from Greenberg's row to Stiles' before stopping in front of hers.

"How about McCall?"

The Stilinski twins glanced at each other as their friend froze up. He hadn't done the reading that night.

"The reading." Coach leaned against his desk.

"Last night's reading?"

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" The entire class chuckled at their teacher's response.

"What?" Scott's voice was laced with confusion as he stared at Coach.

"That's sarcasm," Coach responded. "You familiar with the term _sarcasm_ , McCall?"

Scott looked from Mia, who flashed him an innocent smile, to Stiles, who smirked at his best friend.

"Very," he sighed.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked, causing Scott's nerves to kick in.

"I think I forgot," Scott mumbled.

"Nice work, McCall," Coach deadpanned. "It's not like you're not already averaging a _D_ in this class."

Mia glared at her teacher for daring to expose her best friend's grades. He didn't know what Scott was going through in his personal life.

"Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a _D_." He whispered to Scott across Mia's desk. "How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?"

Scott shook his head as he started to tap his foot against the floor.

"No? How about the, uh, the night before that?" Coach started to stand up and raised his voice. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read? In your entire life."

Mia could hear the faint beeping of Coach's phone, and was glad that Coach was too preoccupied with Scott to notice his phone.

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?"

Mia began to tap her foot against the floor as her nerves started to skyrocket on behalf of her friend.

"Thank you, McCall. Thank you." Coach stood up from where he was sitting and hit his desk. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice, you can start with suicide runs."

Mia's heart was pounding from fear of Scott possibly changing in the middle of the classroom.

"Unless that's too much reading."

Mia turned around to face her friend, who had a nervous look on his face. She placed her hand on his in hopes of helping to calm him down and keeping his heartbeat steady.

"All right. Everybody else, settle down."

Stiles looked at Scott and saw what had calmed him down, Allison. The teen wolf's hand was laced with Allison's. He didn't notice how Scott's other hand was underneath Mia's, and kept his gaze focused on the couple's entwined hands.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"It's her," Stiles said. He and Mia stood on either side of their best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that it's Allison." Mia gave her friend a weak smile. "She brought you back."

"Remember what you told us about the full moon?" Stiles asked. "You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her."

"Okay," Scott nodded.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game?" Stiles started. "You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"I heard Mia's too." Scott looked at the brunette, who moved her gaze to the floor to avoid his eyes. He could hear her heart racing and was confused about her reaction.

"So then they both brought you back so you could score," Stiles explained. "And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me."

Mia shook her head at her brother's words.

"She brings you back, that's what Stiles means," Mia sighed.

"No, no, no. That's not always true," Scott denied. "Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her."

Stiles cut him off as he noticed his twin's unease.

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?"

Mia noticed how her best friend smiled at the mention of sex, and her heart fell. Of course he was thinking about having sex with Allison. She didn't care that he didn't tell her when they did it, but it hurt when her own brother told her.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

Scott nodded and Mia's false smile fell.

"I've got to go," she mumbled before darting away from the duo. The brunette didn't hear the boys talk about how strange her behavior was as she was searching for her other friend, who was avoiding her.

Her eyes scanned the crowded hallways for Isaac Lahey, but she couldn't find him. She could only see Lydia Martin, who was making out with Jackson against her locker.

Lydia pulled away from her boyfriend and looked around the halls, only for her eyes to meet the hazel ones of Mia Stilinski. She told Jackson that she would be right back before grabbing her bag and moving toward the brunette, who had ducked into the bathroom.

"Mia?" Lydia called out as she entered the bathroom. She looked around, and noticed that only one of the stall doors was closed. "I know you're in here."

Mia sniffled from her stall. She hated that she was nearly in tears because of her best friend and his girlfriend, but there she was.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Her voice was anything but convincing to the strawberry blonde who stood on the other side of the stall door.

"Come out Mia, no one's here."

Mia wiped her eyes, smudging her mascara. She slowly opened the stall door and met the eyes of Lydia Martin.

"What happened?" Lydia asked with a kind smile. She knew that there must be something wrong if the brunette was crying in the school bathroom.

"Nothing," Mia mumbled. Lydia placed her hand on Mia's shoulder, and the brunette looked up to meet her eyes. "It's nothing."

"You wouldn't be upset if it was nothing," Lydia insisted. "Does it have to do with Scott?"

At the mention of her best friend, Mia let out a sigh.

"So it does have to do with him," Lydia smirked at her deduction. "Does it have to do with Allison and him?"

Mia nodded with a shameful look on her face. She hated that she was jealous of her best friend's girlfriend. It was so stupid. He was her best friend, she wasn't supposed to feel like this toward him.

"When did you realize you liked Jackson?" Mia's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't remember." Lydia gave Mia a small smile. "But I have seen the way you look at Scott. You really like him, don't you?"

Mia nodded, finally accepting her feelings. She knew that it was the worst time for her to notice them, especially as he was in love with another girl.

"Am I a bad friend for feeling this way?"

"You can't stop your heart from feeling things," Lydia explained. "Why don't we get out of here and get your mind off him."

Mia weakly smiled at the strawberry blonde, thankful that she was acting like herself rather than using her mean girl facade.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"What are we doing now?" Mia snapped from where she sat in the back seat of the Jeep. "I was spending time with a friend and you two kidnap me so we can go back to school?"

Stiles looked at his twin in the rearview mirror as Scott kept his gaze on the building in front of them.

"You were hanging out with Lydia at her house. How did you do it?" Stiles questioned.

"I'm not a hormonal teenage boy, and I'm actually friendly with her."

Stiles turned off the engine and hopped out of Roscoe before helping Mia out.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said as he walked around the Jeep.

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't know why I'm here." Mia held up her hand as she looked at her best friend. "I'm still mad at you."

"Mia," Scott pleaded. "I'm really sorry."

"We're still doing this, right?" Stiles asked, interrupting the duo.

"Can you think of something better?"

"I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until it goes away," Mia shrugged. "I know Stiles is with me."

"Just make sure we can get inside."

Stiles reached into the trunk and pulled out a set of bolt cutters and a flashlight. He handed the flashlight to his twin, who turned on the light and pointed it at Derek Hale with a small smile.

"Hey stalker," she greeted. The older werewolf stepped out of his car and smiled at the girl before turning his attention to Scott.

"Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back." Derek closed his door with a sigh.

"Could I drive your car?" Mia asked as her twin looked into Derek's backseat window.

"Well he looks comfortable," Stiles quipped.

Scott tapped both of his friends on the shoulder before walking up toward the school, the twins following behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"You said I was linked with the alpha," Scott explained. "I'm gonna see if you're right.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia shone the flashlight through the glass wall of the main office. She led the way into the room with Stiles standing between her and Scott.

"Okay, one question," Stiles spoke up. "What are you gonna do if the alpha doesn't show up?"

"I don't know," Scott responded. The twins walked around the desk so that they were standing across from their best friend.

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"

"I don't know," Scott repeated his answer from before.

"Your plan sounds eerily like the plan we came up with when looking for the body," Mia chuckled. "Good plan though."

"All right." Stiles turned on the school's intercom system with a few buttons.

"You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" The twins nodded in response.

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked.

"Don't let him haze you like they do in real frats. Although a werewolf frat would be a lot more intense." Mia tilted her chin to the side as she thought about the logistics of a werewolf fraternity. Scott smiled at the expression on her face, she may have been mad at him, but she still meant the world to the teen wolf.

"I hope not."

"Yeah, me too," Stiles and Mia responded in unison.

Stiles placed the microphone on the ledge closest to Scott and the boy turned it on.

Scott let out a shrill howl that reminded Mia of a cat screeching.

"Was that okay?" Scott looked between his friends. "I mean, that was a howl, right?"

"Technically." Stiles gave Scott an uneasy look.

"Dude that was terrible." Mia pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Well what did that sound like to you?"

"A cat being strangled," Mia deadpanned.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott's voice was panicked as he looked at the twins for answers they didn't have.

"Hey, hey. Listen to me." Stiles placed his hands on Scott's shoulders. "You're calling the alpha. All right? Be a man."

"Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf," Mia said with a small laugh. "You've got this Scooter."

Scott clicked on the microphone again and let his eyes turn a golden color. He inhaled before letting out a roar that shook the school.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"I'm gonna kill all three of you." Derek threatened as the trio exited the school. "What the hell was that?"

"I blame those two, I didn't come up with this plan." Mia pointed toward the boys walking beside her. She smiled at the older werewolf, who didn't seem amused by their actions.

"What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott apologized with a shrug.

"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles let out a laugh as he looked at the older werewolf. "And it was _awesome_."

"Shut up," Derek and Mia snapped in unison, causing the duo to glance at each other.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles pointed to Derek before turning to his twin. "And don't be a buzzkill."

"I'm not a buzzkill Mischief."

"What'd you do with him?" Scott moved closer to Derek's car.

"What?" The older werewolf turned around, only to see the backseat of his car empty. "I didn't do anything."

Derek started to spit out blood as the alpha lifted him in the air using its claws. Mia gasped before grabbing the boys standing next to her and running toward the school.

The trio slammed the door of the school closed behind them as the alpha moved around outside, unaware of how much more dangerous the night would become.


	11. NIGHT SCHOOL

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**  
NIGHT SCHOOL  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA'S PULSE WAS RACING.** She just had a front row seat to watch Derek Hale get killed by the alpha. He may have been a pain in the ass and her stalker, but he was also a friend.

She stood behind Stiles and Scott as they tried to lock the doors behind them. They were speaking in panicked voices as Mia tried to process what had just happened. The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when her twin walked out of the building.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Mia almost ran out of the school after him, but Scott wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from putting herself in danger. "Scott let me go, Stiles could get hurt!"

She struggled against his grip before stopping. Her gaze had found the alpha, who was hiding behind Roscoe.

"Scott, he's gonna get hurt." Mia's voice was laced with panic as she stared at her brother, who hadn't noticed the alpha. "Stiles!"

Using his free hand, Scott began to bang on the window while calling out his best friend's name. He knew that he had to protect Mia, even if she was still angry with him. The teen wolf would never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him.

Their shouts caused the older Stilinski to face them before turning toward his car, and his gaze found the alpha, who was running toward him on all fours. He quickly turned from the alpha and ran to the door with the bolt cutter in his hand.

Stiles opened the door, ran inside and used the bolt cutters as a temporary way to lock the doors. Mia let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her twin. The teen wolf released his grip on his best friend, who weakly smiled at him.

The trio was panting as they looked through the glass panes on the doors for the alpha. They slowly backed away from the doors, but stayed in line with each other.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked.

"Probably not." Stiles' answer made Mia's nerves skyrocket. She didn't want to be back at school after dark, and she sure as hell didn't want to become a chew toy for the alpha.

The three teens turned around and stared down the dark halls of their school, and began to run at the sound of the alpha howling.

Mia followed the two boys into a classroom and stayed back as they began to barricade the door with the teacher's desk. Her heart was pounding against her chest as Stiles stopped moving the desk.

"The door's not gonna keep it out," Stiles explained.

"I know," Scott said with a sigh.

"It's your boss." Stiles stated, earning a confused look from Scott. "Deaton, the alpha? Your boss."

"No."

"Yes," Stiles replied. "Murdering psycho werewolf."

"I actually liked Deaton," Mia sighed. She had always had good experiences with her friend's boss, especially when she would swing by Scott's job to pick him up.

"That can't be," Scott denied.

"Oh come on," Stiles scoffed. "He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"I'm with Stiles," Mia spoke up. Both boys looked at her with vastly different expressions. Stiles looked proud that his twin agreed with him while Scott looked hurt at her words. "It makes sense, but it's almost too good to be true."

Stiles' proud look fell from his face at his twin's words.

"It's not him," Scott denied.

"He killed Derek," Stiles stated.

"I actually liked Derek, even though he was a bit of a stalker." Mia shrugged her shoulders at Scott's expression.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

"Scooter, there was blood coming out of his mouth," Mia explained. "When that happens to people, they normally don't survive."

"He's dead, and we're next." Stiles pointed at Scott, who hit his hands against the desk.

"Okay, just," Scott panted. "What do we do?"

"I vote that we get the hell out of here," Mia suggested.

"We get to my Jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

"I like that plan." Mia held up her hand with a small smile. "Let's go."

With that, Stiles and Mia led the way to the windows in hopes of being able to see Roscoe. Scott attempted to open the window, only to be shut down by Stiles.

"The school's climate-controlled," Stiles explained.

"Then we break it," Scott suggested with a hopeful look.

"And then we make a sign for the alpha that says _We're here, come and get us!_ " Mia face palmed. "That would make too much noise."

She looked out the window and prayed that the alpha was as far away from Roscoe as possible. If anything happened to that Jeep, she would lose it.

"Then we run really fast." Scott's suggestion made Mia scoff. She knew she could outrun her brother, but there was no way she could outrun the alpha. "Really fast."

Mia turned away from the windows and started to pace the classroom. She needed to get out of this school as soon as possible, but with a psychotic alpha running around, that didn't seem very possible.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott's voice was laced with confusion as he looked at the hood of the powder blue Jeep. It was dented as if someone had purposely tore it open.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as he moved to the window. "Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent," Scott explained, causing Mia to move toward the window.

"Dented?" Stiles pushed Scott out of the way, only to be pushed aside by his sister.

"No, I mean bent."

"What the hell happened to my baby?" Mia demanded as her eyes fell upon her brother's Jeep. "I'm gonna kill whoever did that."

The trio jumped as something was thrown through the window. They ducked down in hopes of protecting themselves from the shattered glass that was surrounding them.

Mia looked up and saw the battery of her brother's Jeep sitting on the floor in front of them. Her heart dropped at the sight of the _very necessary_ part of her brother's car on the floor.

"That _bastard_ is going to die!" Her eyes were filled with anger as her twin stared at the Jeep's battery.

"That's my battery." Stiles pointed to the object that sat on the floor in front of the trio.

He moved to get up, only to be roughly pulled back down by the teen wolf.

"We have to move." Stiles explained as he looked between Scott and Mia.

"He could be right outside," Scott whispered.

"He probably is right outside." Mia snapped in a low tone.

"Just let me take a look." Scott looked out the window as the twins waited for him to say anything.

"Anything?" The twins asked in unison.

"No," the teen wolf responded.

"Move now?"

"Move now," Scott said. The trio stood up from their hiding place and walked out of the classroom.

They moved through the halls of the school, looking for somewhere that would provide more protection from the alpha.

"We need to find somewhere without windows," Mia suggested. Her suggestion led to Scott letting out a sigh as he turned to face her.

"Every room in this building has windows."

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles turned to face the duo.

Mia listened to Scott pant as he attempted to think of a place to hide in the building.

"The locker room."

"You mean the boy's locker room?" Mia's eyes widened at the thought of entering the boy's locker room. She had never been inside of it due to the fact that she was a girl. "You want us to go into the locker room?"

"Yes," Stiles sighed. He knew that his sister was shocked at Scott's suggestion. "Let's go."

The two boys grabbed hold of Mia's arms and pulled her down the hall toward the locker room. Scott pushed open the door to the room and Stiles closed it while Mia prayed that the alpha had just decided to leave the school.

"Call your dad," Scott said.

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know, anything," Scott answered.

"Gas leak, a fire, whatever." Scott's list of suggestions did nothing to settle Mia's nerves about being trapped in the school with a psychotic werewolf. "If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Mia snapped. "Then our dad and all the other cops become targets. He could be attacked by the freaking bastard alpha. I'm not calling him."

"They have guns," Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles grabbed his sister's hand and let out a breath. He couldn't risk losing his father, and knew that Mia would never be the same if they lost both of their parents.

"Then we," Scott panted, "we have to. We have to find a way out and just run for it."

Mia and Stiles noticed a flaw in their best friend's escape plan.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile," Stiles pointed out.

"What about Derek's car?"

"If we take that, I call driving it." Mia smiled at the thought of driving Derek's beautiful car, but then frowned at the thought of her favorite stalker.

"We go outside, we get the keys off his body, ugh, and then we take his car." Stiles smiled at his plan.

"And him," Scott insisted.

"Fine," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The trio began to walk around the locker room, and only stopped when Scott heard something moving.

"What is it?" Mia whispered, only to be shushed by her best friend.

They slowly backed away from the door and turned the flashlight so it wouldn't give away their location.

"Hide," Scott whispered.

Stiles opened a locker and entered it, ignoring the protests of his best friend and twin. With a shrug of her shoulders, Mia mimicked her brother's actions and entered a locker in the same row. As she pulled the metal door closed, Scott entered the locker across from hers and her brother's.

Mia tried to get a good look at whatever was outside through the slits in the locker. Luck didn't seem to be in her favor as the room was too dark to see anything.

She heard the door open and covered her mouth in fear. She didn't want to die, especially in her high school. Her heart dropped when someone walked in front of her hiding spot and stopped in front of Scott's locker.

A locker door slammed against another one, and she let out a yelp of surprise. She heard Stiles open his door and jump out, which prompted her to open her door.

The three teens attempted to silence the night janitor, who had screamed at the sight of the teenagers hiding in lockers.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" The janitor looked at the trio. "All three of you get out."

The older man gestured for the three teens to exit through the door.

"Just listen for half a second, okay?"

"Not okay," the janitor responded. "Get the hell out of here right now."

The man pushed the teens out of the locker room, causing the Stilinski twins to stumble.

"God, just one second to explain," Stiles said in an aggravated tone.

"Just shut up and go." After finishing his sentence, the janitor was pulled back and the door was slammed shut. He let out a yell of fear as he was slammed against the door. His hands left bloody prints all over the glass.

The three teens watched in horror as he was pulled away from the door again. When he began to bang on the glass, Scott moved to try and open the door, only to be pulled away by the twins.

The trio ran away from the door as fast as they could. They were running on pure adrenaline and fear as they raced down the halls of their school.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia slammed her shoulder against the doors of the school. The pain was worse than before, and she assumed that was because her twin had decided to do the same thing.

"What the hell is behind this?"

Scott poked his head in between the doors in hopes of being able to answer Mia's question, and saw what was on the other side.

"It's a dumpster," Scott explained.

"He pushed it in front of the door," Stiles sighed.

"To block us in."

"Great, we're trapped with the freaking alpha," Mia groaned as her twin continued to push against the door in hopes of moving the dumpster.

"Stop." Scott pulled the human boy away from the door as Mia watched.

"I refuse to die in this damned school." Mia said as she walked alongside her twin. "I would rather die anywhere else."

"Neither am I," Stiles responded.

"We're not going to die," Scott said.

The trio continued walking, and the twins seemed annoyed by the night's events.

"What's he doing?"

"What does he want?"

The twins turned to face their friend, who responded with one simple word.

"Me." His voice was filled with panic as he began to explain his answer. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, great." Stiles groaned. "A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's, that's beautiful."

Scott held out his arm and stopped the twins as he turned to face the window. It took Mia a second, but then her eyes found what he was staring at. The alpha.

"Fuck." She whispered as it began to run toward them.

Scott wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled the brunette behind him. They ran away from the windows and heard a loud crash behind them. The alpha roared as it chased them through the halls of the school.

The next few minutes felt like a blur. Mia didn't know where the boys were leading her, but she had somehow wound up in the basement and was now hiding behind some broken lockers.

Her heart was beating at a mile a minute and she could only imagine how bad that was for them. The alpha could probably hear her heartbeat and hers would give their location away.

She took deep breaths while trying to avoid thinking about the giant alpha that wanted to kill them. Her hand was still clasped in Scott's, and for the first time that night, she seemed to be calming down.

That moment of peace was short lived. The alpha entered the basement and prowled around in search of the trio. Mia could feel her heart pound against her chest as Scott peered out from behind the locker. She chose to ignore her brother, who was silently asking their best friend what he had seen.

Her twin grabbed her hand with his and pulled her away from Scott. The duo walked in front of the werewolf as they tried to find a better place to remain hidden.

"Okay, we have to do something," Stiles said.

"Like what?"

"How about not die?" Mia suggested with a sarcastic smirk.

"Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it." Mia rolled her eyes at her twin's suggestions. "Something."

The three teens jumped at the sound of glass shattering. Mia's eyes widened at the sound of the alpha growling in the distance. She could hear Stiles grabbing his keys from his pocket, and gave him a concerned look as he held them in the air.

He tossed them into the boiler room before pushing Mia and Scott away from the doors. The alpha ran into the room in hopes of finding the teens, and using their advantage, Stiles closed the metal door on him.

He called for Mia to help him hold the door while Scott moved the desk to block it. Mia moved from her spot at the door and stood next to the teen wolf as the alpha attempted to open the door.

Her hand grabbed Scott's in fear as she saw the alpha's red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"He can't," Scott whispered with a smile.

"Come on," Stiles urged. He needed to know that Mia and Scott would be safe, but that meant crossing the desk, right in front of the alpha.

Scott hopped over the desk first before turning around to face his best friend. He could hear her heart pounding against her chest, and he could smell her fear.

"It's okay Mia," he whispered. Scott climbed back on the desk, ignoring Stiles' protests, and wrapped his arms around Mia's torso before picking her up. He placed her down next to her twin, and when he was sure she was steady, he stepped down from the desk.

Mia took a second to breathe as her twin moved closer to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanna get a look at it," Stiles explained.

For a split second, Mia was about to agree with her twin, but then realized that the alpha would probably kill them both.

"Are you crazy?" Scott turned away from Stiles and faced Mia. "You better not agree with him."

The brunette held her hands up in surrender as her twin began to talk.

"Look, it's trapped, okay?" Stiles shrugged. "It's not gonna get out."

The oldest of the trio climbed on the desk and put his face close to the small chained opening on the door in hopes of seeing the alpha. Mia rubbed her hand across her face as her twin decided to start taunting the alpha.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you," Stiles taunted.

"Will you shut up!" Scott whispered.

"I'm not scared of this thing," Stiles responded.

"And yet you were scared of Derek," Mia sighed. "This thing _killed_ Derek!"

The alpha banged against the door, which caused Stiles to fall back from where he was kneeling. They stared at the door as the werewolf behind it growled.

"I'm not scared of you." Stiles called out, and Mia face palmed at her brother's words. "Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. And you're not going any-"

Stiles was cut off by something crashing to the ground. The three teens moved their gaze to the ceiling as they noticed the ceiling tiles bend and crack from the weight of the alpha. A panel fell to the floor and the three teens left the room as fast as they could.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She felt her twin rubbing circles in between her shoulder blades. The trio had stopped running when Scott claimed to hear a phone ringing in the distance.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

After being on the receiving end of Scott's puppy dog eyes, Mia handed him her phone so he could call his girlfriend. She listened to him ask her where she was in a frantic tone, and knew that he just wanted to protect Allison.

But it seemed that everything was about Allison for the teen wolf. It seemed that she mattered more to him than his two best friends, and that hurt Mia.

"Get to the lobby, go now."

With that, Scott led the trio to the school's lobby so they could protect Allison from the alpha.

Mia entered the lobby after the two boys, and was able to watch the couple talk about why Allison had even been in the school building.

"Because you asked me to," Allison responded.

"I asked you to?" Scott was confused, as were the twins. Scott had broken his phone. There was no way for him to text Allison, and he would never endanger the girl.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles questioned.

"Jackson did."

"Great he's here too," Mia said with a roll of her eyes.

"And Lydia, what's going on?" Allison wanted to know what was going on, and Mia didn't blame her. "Who sent this text?"

Her phone started to ring, so the taller brunette answered it and began to talk with whoever was on the other line. As Allison did that, Mia pulled out her phone and opened her messages.

**TO: Posh Spice**

**Where are you??**

As she clicked send, the doors to her left opened, revealing Lydia and Jackson.

"Finally," Lydia sighed. "Can we go now?"

Allison nodded at the annoyed strawberry blonde. A thud from above the six teens caused them all to look at the ceiling. Mia, Stiles and Scott nervously glanced at each other before making a quick decision.

"Run!" Scott led the group with Allison by his side. The twins followed behind him, and they were followed by Jackson and Lydia. They were quick enough to ascend the stairs before the alpha broke through the ceiling, giving them a minuscule head start.

The growling of the alpha seemed to push Mia's adrenaline to an all time high as she sprinted through the halls of the school. They entered the cafeteria and locked the doors. Scott turned to Jackson and asked for help moving something in front of the door while the twins stared at the wall of windows.

"Scooter, this isn't the best place to be," Mia called out.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison asked.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia's voice was higher than normal due to her fear.

"Will you just help me?" Scott grunted as he and Jackson moved a machine in front of the doors. "The chairs, stack the chairs."

"Guys," Mia said in a somewhat calm tone.

"You guys, listen to us," Stiles called out.

"Hello?" Mia watched as their friends tried to barricade the door.

"Guys," Stiles sighed. "Stiles and Mia talking here."

"Can you guys just stop?" Mia questioned as she grew more agitated with the group of teens barricading the doors.

She looked at her twin before letting out a shrill whistle.

"GUYS!" Stiles shouted. The quartet closest to the door turned to face the twins. "Great work, really."

"Did you even notice the twenty foot wall of windows?" Mia pointed toward the wall behind her.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Allison pleaded as she turned to the teenage werewolf. "Because I'm freaking out here, and I would like to know why. Scott?"

Scott rushed away from her and moved toward the twins in hopes of avoiding her questions. Mia gave him a sad smile as she chose to ignore the look of irritation on Jackson's face.

"Somebody killed the janitor," Stiles explained in a grave tone.

"What?" The word instantaneously slipped from Lydia's lips.

"He's dead," Mia whispered. She looked up at Lydia for a split second before moving her gaze to the floor.

"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison was appalled at the information the twins had shared.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson was confused at the twins words.

"No, no, no, no," Lydia whimpered. "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"

Jackson cut her off.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening?" Allison was nearly in tears. "Scott!"

"I, I don't know," Scott stuttered. "I just, if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia's voice was filled with fear. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison demanded. She turned to face the twins, hoping for one of them to answer. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Mia whispered.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale."

Scott chose to blame Derek, who had been killed by the alpha. He could have easily said that it was someone they didn't know, but he blamed the only other person who knew about the alpha.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked as Mia pulled Scott aside.

"You blamed a dead man." She glared at her best friend. "He was going to help you get control and you blame him?"

She walked away from her best friend and stood next to her twin. Jackson noticed her angry demeanor as she returned from speaking to Scott.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him."

"The mountain lion," Lydia trailed off.

"No. Derek killed them," Scott answered with a raised voice.

"All of them?"

"Yeah," Scott answered. "Starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?" Allison whispered.

"And the guy in the video store." Scott's voice was filled with panic. "It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Call the cops," Jackson demanded.

"No." Mia's answer was short and simple.

"What do you mean, no?"

"She means no." Stiles snapped. "You want to hear it in Spanish? _Noh_."

"Derek killed three people. We don't know what he's got on him." Mia snapped at the cocky jock.

"Your dad is armed with the entire sheriff's department." Jackson's voice was filled with anger. "Call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia pulled out her phone and started to dial the station.

"Lydia, trust me," Mia pleaded.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped, and we need you to," Lydia trailed off. "But-"

She pulled the phone away from her head and turned to the group.

"She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison's voice was filled with disbelief.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school." Lydia explained in a whisper. "She said if I call again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again," Allison replied.

"They won't trace a cell," Mia explained. "And they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

Allison began to ramble through her tears. She was clearly freaking out about everything that was going on.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott questioned.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one who called the police?" Lydia pressed again.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped. Allison's expression was filled with hurt as she looked at the McCall boy.

Scott turned to talk to Stiles, leaving Mia to deal with the three teens who were oblivious to the supernatural community in Beacon Hills.

"Why does he want to kill us?" Allison pleaded. She was looking at Mia with a broken expression. " _Mia please._ "

"I don't know," Mia whispered. She may not be friends with the brunette, but her heart broke at the sight of her tear stricken face.

"Okay assheads. New plan," Jackson spoke up. "Mia and Stiles call their useless dad and tell him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"Call my dad useless again and I'll kill you Whittemore." Mia glared at the jock. She was ignoring her twin and best friend as she thought of ways to hurt Jackson.

"Alright, give me the phone." Jackson reached for Stiles, only to be pushed back by Mia.

The smaller brunette pulled her fist back and punched the jock in the nose. He _dared_ to touch her brother, and that would never sit right with the younger Stilinski.

"Jackson!" Allison cried out as Jackson stumbled back. "Are you okay?"

Mia was seething. She refused to put up with Jackson insulting her father or harming her brother.

"Back the fuck off Whittemore."

She didn't care that her actions might make her lose her friendship with Lydia and the possible friendship of Allison. If she had a choice, she would always protect her family, even if that meant losing a friend because of it.

Stiles was calling their father as Mia just glared at the Whittemore boy from where she stood. She could faintly hear him talking, but the buzzing in her ears prevented her from picking up anything he was saying.

Her attention snapped away from Jackson when the alpha banged on the cafeteria doors. She moved to stand between her twin and best friend as they backed away from the doors.

Stiles started to talk about the kitchen door and how it led to the stairwell, which conveniently only went up. Mia spun on her heel and ran toward the kitchen door, throwing it open when she finally got there.

"Come on!"

She ran up the stairs and led the group into the chemistry classroom. They closed the door behind them and used a chair to try and jam the handle.

The six teens tried to catch their breaths as their pulses raced. Mia watched Scott lean forward as if in pain, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt her heart stop when the alpha walked in front of the door, and let out a sigh of relief when it continued walking past them.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison whispered harshly. "And if you haven't noticed, we have six people here."

"It doesn't matter," Stiles spoke up. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott raced toward the door at the end of the classroom. "It leads to the roof, we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds."

Mia rolled her eyes as she noticed what Scott had failed to on the door.

"That's a deadbolt Scooter," she explained. "Which means we can't get out without the keys."

"The janitor has a key."

Mia's eyes widened at his insinuation. There was no way in hell she would let him put himself on the line for a stupid key.

"You mean his body has it," Stiles replied.

"I can get it," Scott whispered.

"No," Mia bluntly replied. "No, no, no. Have I said no?"

"I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea." Stiles looked at his twin. "I'm with Mia. What else you got?"

Scott sighed before responding to the twins.

"I'm getting the key."

"Like hell you are," Mia snapped. "I'm not letting you leave here to become the alpha's little bitch. No thanks."

He walked away from the twins, who turned to face him in disbelief.

Mia watched him talk to Allison and claim that this was the best plan they had.

"Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed," Allison protested.

"I'm with Allison." Mia waved her hand to get the group's attention.

Scott grabbed a pointer stick off the blackboard and when he saw the look on Mia's face, he put the terrible weapon down.

"It's better than nothing."

"There's gotta be something else," Stiles sighed.

"There is," Lydia spoke up, causing all heads to turn to her.

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked. "Throw acid on him?"

"Stiles, shut up," Mia slapped her brother's shoulder for his comment.

"No, like a fire bomb," Lydia explained. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting?" Stiles spoke slowly.

"Molotov cocktail."

The group stared at Lydia with confusion etched upon each face except for Mia's, which was filled with pride. She knew that the strawberry blonde was a genius, and now was her time to shine.

"What?" Lydia asked. "I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either," Stiles let out a disappointed sigh. Jackson rolled his eyes before slamming his elbow into the glass of the cabinet, shattering the glass.

The group watched Lydia mix the chemicals together in one of the beakers. Mia leaned against the chalk board and watched as Lydia asked for Jackson to pass her the sulfuric acid. He handed her a bottle and Lydia finished mixing the cocktail before handing it to Scott.

"No. No, this is insane. You can't do this," Allison protested. "You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for their dad to check his messages."

"You could die." Allison leaned closer to the boy. "Don't you get that. He's killed three people."

"And we're next," Scott replied. Mia rolled her eyes at his response. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop." Allison moved to block his path to the door. "Do you remember. Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell. So do you. You're a horrible liar."

Allison had tears streaming down her cheeks, and it hurt Mia to see her breaking.

"And you've been lying all night. Just," Allison trailed off. "Just please, please don't go."

Mia looked away from Allison to see Jackson smirking at the duo. She wanted to punch him again just to get that smug smirk off his face. He was taking joy in this whole situation.

"Wipe that smirk from your face before I do it for you." Mia glared at the jock, who rolled his eyes at the shorter girl. Her knuckles still stung from the last punch, but she would gladly deal with more pain if it meant that Jackson would be hurt.

When she looked away from Jackson, Allison was kissing Scott, and her heart broke. It was stupid. She shouldn't be feeling this way toward her best friend, but here she was.

Stiles moved to wrap his arm around his sister, knowing that she was hurting. It was almost like there was an ache in his chest at the sight of Scott and Allison together. It was as if he felt what Mia was feeling.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "It'll be okay soon."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia was blocking out Allison's voice. She couldn't listen to the taller brunette worrying about Scott anymore. Her mind was already filled with worry for the teen wolf, but she had faith that Scott would be able to handle himself.

She was standing farthest from Lydia, and noticed the strawberry blonde's agitation at the close proximity of her boyfriend and best friend. Mia wasn't stupid, she noticed the looks Jackson was giving Allison all night.

Mia started to count the tiles on the ceiling as Lydia asked Jackson about sulfuric acid.

Jackson dropped to the ground and started shouting while clutching the back of his neck. He was agony on the floor as the Stilinski twins noticed the claw marks on the back of his neck.

They shared a look as Lydia and Allison crouched down beside the lacrosse team captain in hopes of helping him. The two girls helped him stand up as the twins watched him stagger away from the girls.

He claimed to be fine, but Mia had a feeling that he was lying.

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison said.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked while pointing toward the team captain's neck, only to get his arm smacked out of the way.

"Touch my brother again and I'll give you another black eye Whittemore," Mia threatened. She knew for a fact that he remembered the last time she gave him a black eye.

He glared at the short brunette before turning to his girlfriend.

"I said I'm fine."

"It's been there for days, he won't tell me what happened." Lydia remarked.

"As if you actually care."

Jackson's words made Mia grow more protective of the strawberry blonde standing to her left.

"She does care," Mia snapped. "You're the jackass who doesn't."

Sensing that Mia would probably wind up in another fight, Stiles spoke up.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second?"

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked. "He should be back by now."

"He's probably on his way," Mia said with a sigh. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to put them in danger.

Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of a key leaving the door. Allison and Mia rushed to the door in hopes of seeing the teen wolf.

"Scott!" The two girls yelled in unison.

Mia was too focused on the silhouette of her friend retreating from the door to pay attention to the conversations happening behind her.

"Scott please," Mia pleaded as Allison banged on the door.

"Stop," Lydia called out. "Listen."

As the teens silenced themselves, they heard what Lydia wanted them to hear. Sirens. They rushed to the window and peered out of it to see multiple cars from the sheriff's department outside.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Mia's father asked as he led the trio out of the building.

"Yes."

"I saw him too," Stiles chimed in.

"Mia?"

All eyes were on the brunette, who slowly nodded at her father. She didn't want to blame an innocent man, but if she disagreed with her best friends, they could get in even more trouble.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked.

"We're still looking." The sheriff's voice was glum as he wished he could give the kids better news.

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?"

"Yeah Scott, we looked." Noah Stilinski answered as he continued walking. "We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you, I do." The sheriff turned to face his children and their best friend.

"No you don't." Scott complained as he looked the sheriff in the eye. "You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't."

"Listen," the sheriff looked around. "We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."

A deputy called for Mia's father, so he left the teenage trio with four words.

"Stay." He pointed to Scott before turning to his twins. "All of you."

Mia groaned as he walked away from them. She had no desire to stay there for any longer than necessary.

"Well, we survived dude," said Stiles. "We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right?" He turned to face his sister, who had a sad look on her face. "Being alive?"

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us," Scott began. "You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Well then how come we're still alive?"

"I think it's dumb luck," Mia muttered to herself.

"It wants me in its pack," Scott raised his voice. "But I think, first, I have to get of my old pack."

Mia and Stiles looked confused at Scott's wording.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia." Scott began. "Both of you."

Mia's heart dropped. The alpha wanted Scott to get rid of his old pack, and according to Scott, she was part of it.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us, does he?" Mia asked. She looked from her brother to Scott, who had a dark expression on his face.

"He wants me to do it." Scott turned away from his best friends. "And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles exclaimed in frustration.

"Because when he made me shift," Scott began. "I wanted to do it."

He turned to face his two best friends, who just stared at him.

"I wanted to kill you. All of you."

Mia's heart broke as she stayed in place while Scott and Stiles walked to go and see Deaton, who was in the back of an ambulance. She didn't want to deal with the fact that Deaton could be the alpha, so she just sat on the railing and stared at the stars until her father helped her up. He walked with her toward the car and helped her into the back seat, where she waited for Scott.

When the teenage werewolf returned to the Stilinski family, Mia could see the heartbreak on his face. He slid into the seat next to her and rested his head against hers.

"Scott?" The boy simply hummed in response, not feeling up to talking. "I know I took forever, but I forgive you. For everything."

With that, she placed a small peck on his cheek to show that she truly forgave him.

"She broke up with me."

"It'll be okay," Mia whispered. "You've got Stiles and I, and we won't let you go."


	12. LUNATIC

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER TWELVE**  
LUNATIC  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA STUMBLED OUT OF** the Jeep behind Scott and Stiles. She had been pushed off the edge of her bed by her brother earlier that night when he had an idea. 

Stiles led the way through the preserve as his friend and sister followed behind him. He had a bottle of whiskey in his bag and Mia had a flask filled with rum for herself. She enjoyed whiskey on occasion, but preferred rum.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked as he caught Mia, who had tripped over a tree root.

"You'll see," Stiles replied. Mia knew that her twin wanted to get them far enough into the woods that their father wouldn't see them.

"Cause we really shouldn't be out here." Scott replied in a nervous tone. "My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school."

"Trust me Scooter, your mom not being the sheriff is an advantage," Mia teased. "There's really no comparison."

"Can either of you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. "When your best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped! We're taking a _break_ ," Scott interrupted.

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break," Stiles began. He turned to Mia, who had a small smile on her lips.

"You get your best friend drunk."

Scott looked at his two best friends, who held up their bottles of alcohol.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Stiles placed the now half-empty whiskey bottle on a rock as Mia took another drink from her flask, which was nearly empty. She smiled at the taste of the liquor as it seemed to warm her.

Mia could hear her brother talking about how their were so many _other girls in the sea_ , or something like that, but chose to ignore his voice in favor of staring at the stars. She laid down on the dirt beside Stiles and thought about how perfect tonight seemed.

She was spending time with her best friend and brother, being normal teens for once. They weren't worrying about the alpha or anything werewolf related for the night. For once, they could act like teenagers dealing with a heartbroken best friend.

"Scooter," Mia voice had a slight slur. "Why don't you date someone else?"

Scott's eyes widened in confusion. He was sure that Mia knew that he loved Allison, so why would she suggest that idea.

"You're like the perfect guy." She continued before pausing to take another drink from her flask. "You're sweet and caring and just perfect."

"Mia, you're drunk."

"So?" Mia took another sip of her rum. "Allison's an idiot for breaking up with you."

Stiles continued to ramble on about Lydia as Mia thought about how perfect her best friend was. 

"Like I think she's being _so_ stupid," Mia continued. Her words were slurred as she stared out to space. "If I dated someone like you, I would know that you're a catch."

Scott heard his best friend's heartbeat seemingly flutter at her last words. He didn't understand why Mia was saying this, especially because she was getting closer with his teammate, Isaac Lahey. Stiles had told him all about the day the curly haired lacrosse player had been sitting on Mia's bed. Scott didn't understand how Mia could talk like this while she was probably involved with Isaac.

"Like Lydia?" Scott asked Stiles as Mia quieted down. 

"How did you know I was talking about Lydia?" Stiles asked before turning to face Mia. "Did you know that Mia likes-"

Mia slammed her hand over his mouth to protect her secret. Even while intoxicated, she knew that if Stiles continued to talk, she would wind up in trouble.

"Isaac?" Scott asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"Isaac's pretty," Mia mumbled to herself. She turned her head to face the teen wolf and just stared at him for a moment. "You're pretty too Scooter."

"You're not happy!" Stiles let out a laugh. "Take a drink."

"I don't want anymore."

"You're not drunk?" Mia questioned after taking another sip. She felt carefree for the first time in months. It was _exhilarating_. 

"I'm not anything." 

"You're a werewolf, silly," Mia slurred. She attempted to sit up, only to fall back next to her twin. "That makes you something."

"Maybe it's like," Stiles began with a slur. "Maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore. Maybe you can't get drunk, as a wolf?"

Mia and Stiles turned to each other with matching stupid smiles on their faces.

"Am _I_ drunk?" They asked in unison.

Scott looked at the twins with an irritated expression.

"You're both _wasted_."

"Woohoo!" Mia cheered. She loved the feeling of being free from stress. 

Stiles said something about how being alone was worse than being broken up, and Mia couldn't help but agree with her brother's words. She knew that being alone and watching the person you love fall for someone else hurt like nothing else.

Stiles went to grab the bottle of whiskey, but a hand came out of nowhere and snatched up the bottle.

"Well, look at the two little _bitches_ and their _whore_ getting their drink on."

"Don't call my brother a whore you dickwad." Mia slurred as set tried to get up, only to realize she was a little too wasted to be balanced.

"Give it back," Scott said firmly.

Mia listened to the first man taunt Scott before turning to his friend.

"I think he wants a drink." The second man replied.

"I want the _bottle_."

Mia closed her flask, attempted to sit up again, and was able to do so with the help of her twin. She leaned against Stiles as Scott's demeanor changed to a darker one.

"Scott, let's just go," Mia said nervously.

"Stiles brought us out here to get me drunk, Mia. I'm not drunk yet."

The brunette moved away from her twin and leaned into the teen wolf's side. She watched the man take a drink from the bottle of Jack as Scott started to stand up. He made sure that she was leaning against the tree stump before moving closer to the men.

Mia watched her best friend move toward the men and grabbed her twin's hand. Her heart was racing as Scott stalked closer to the adults.

"Give me the bottle." Scott's eyes glowed gold as his voice deepened. "Give me the bottle of Jack."

"Scott." Stiles poked Mia's side before pointing out their best friend's claws.

She watched as Scott snatched the bottle of whiskey from the man's hands and threw it into the side of a tree. 

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Please tell me that was because of the breakup." Stiles followed Scott while Mia leaned against him. She may not be a lightweight, but she had consumed more alcohol than normal that night, and that was not helping her balance. "Or cause tomorrow's the full moon."

Scott opened the passenger door of the Jeep and helped Stiles get Mia into the backseat. She giggled while adjusting herself in the back of the car. 

"You're really pretty." Mia burst into another fit of giggles as her twin collapsed into the passenger's seat. "I'm ready for a nap."

She didn't notice Scott staring off into the woods as she leaned into the passenger's seat to poke his shoulder.

"Can you drive me home?" Mia smiled at her best friend, who turned to face the twins.

"Yeah," Scott sighed. He picked up Stiles and moved him into the front seat so he could drive the twins home. "Can you buckle him in?"

Mia nodded at his request and pulled the seat belt across her brother's chest. 

"Ready!" Her voice was higher than normal, which made the teen wolf chuckle.

The duo listened to the radio as they drove to the Stilinski house, and thankfully the Sheriff was still at work. Scott helped Stiles exit the car, and thankfully the hazel eyed boy was able to stand on his own. He then turned back to the car and found Mia dozing off in the back seat.

"Mia?" Scott whispered, and the brunette stirred. "We're at your house. Come on."

The brunette let out a grunt as she stepped out of the Jeep, and nearly fell over, but thankfully, Scott caught her. She giggled as he helped her stand up, but when he realized she wouldn't be able to stand on her own, he offered to carry her.

Mia relaxed her head on her best friend's shoulder as he held her on his back. She knew that he would make sure she got inside safely. Her eyes closed as the teen wolf carried her up the stairs and into her room.

He placed her down on her bed, only to find the girl fast asleep. With a small sigh, he pulled off her sneakers and placed them at the foot of her bed. He walked over to her bean bag chair and grabbed the blanket on top of it. 

"Good night Mia." Scott said as he pulled the blanket over his best friend's sleeping figure.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat next to Stiles in the hallway outside of the principal's office. He had convinced her to wait with him in hopes of catching their father before he would leave the school. She leaned her head against the glass panels while her brother played with the zipper on his backpack.

The office door swung open, revealing a deputy along with their father, who walked over to his children. They stood up and grabbed their bags as their father moved closer to them with his arms crossed.

"Don't you have a test to get to?"

"What's going on?" Stiles questioned. "Did you find Derek yet?"

"I'm working on it." He sighed. "You two go take your tests."

Stiles started to protest, but was cut off by their father, who demanded that the duo went to class.

"Dad this is important," Mia interrupted.

"You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight." Mia could feel her brother's nerves, and she didn't blame him at all. 

"Please," Mia whispered.

The sheriff noticed the way his daughter stood, especially how her shoulders were tensed. He knew that she must be stressed about something going on, and made a mental note to check on her later.

"Stiles, Mia, I'm always careful."

"Dad you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this."

"I know," their father replied. "Which is why I brought in people who have."

Mia listened to her dad talk to Stiles, but lost focus on their conversation when a familiar curly-haired boy walked down the hall.

"Stiles and I are just worried about you," Mia rushed. "I'll see you later dad. See you in chem Sti!"

With that, the brunette rushed away from the duo in search of the boy who had been avoiding her for about a week. She found him standing at his locker, switching his books, which meant that he couldn't avoid her anymore.

"Issac!" She smiled at the boy, who jumped at the sound of her voice. "Where've you been? It's been like a week."

The boy stared into his locker as he thought about what he could say to the brunette standing on his right. Her torso was leaned against the locker beside his. He was all too aware of the way he messed up. He ignored her for a week because she kissed his cheek, and that was enough to confuse him.

"Nothing."

"You're lying," Mia replied with a teasing smile. "You can tell me whatever happened."

Isaac sighed as he placed his chemistry notebook in his locker. They had a test next period, so he wouldn't be needing the green notebook that day.

"I'll tell you later," he mumbled.

"There's something that's been bothering you," Mia insisted. "You can talk to me. We still have twenty minutes before the test starts. Plenty of time for a little talking."

Isaac knew that Mia wouldn't take no for an answer, and proceeded to shut his locker. He followed the brunette to the library, where they could hang out until their next class would start.

The brunette stopped walking when they reached a secluded corner of the room. She didn't want to make her friend uncomfortable, but something was off and she was determined to figure out what it was.

"Spill the beans Isaac." Her foot tapped impatiently against the floor as she tried to think of what could be on her friend's mind. 

"It started last time we were at your house," Isaac mumbled. His response made Mia tilt her head in confusion, as if she didn't understand what was so important about that date. "Before I left, you told me what you did would annoy your brother."

Mia's eyes widened as she remembered what he was talking about. The kiss. It wasn't anything romantic, but it was still something. Her breath hitched in her throat as she thought about what Isaac could be thinking of.

"Did you do it just for that reason, or was there something else?" Isaac asked while his gaze fell from Mia's eyes to the floor. "Could there be something else?"

She didn't know what to say. She had never thought of him that way. Sure he was handsome and had great taste in music and movies, but he was her friend. 

"I like you," he whispered. His eyes moved from the floor back to Mia's as he spoke. "I have for a while now, but our friendship means more to me. If you don't like me that way, we can just forget that this whole conversation happened and go back to the way we were before."

Mia knew that she liked Isaac as a friend, but then again, she thought that she only liked Scott as a friend. Maybe this could be a sign that there is someone for her, someone who would pick her.

She couldn't think of anything to say, especially because she didn't want to hurt her friend by saying the wrong thing.

"Isaac," she began, "I never knew you felt like that. How long have you felt that way?"

"Since Christmas," Isaac sighed. "You showed up to school the day before break with my present and it just made everything so much better. Ever since we became friends, you have gone out of your way to make sure we hang out, and that means the world to me. You've always known how to make me smile, and you're my best friend."

Mia's heart swelled at her friend's words. He had liked her since Christmas, which was only about a month and a half ago.

"I know it's a lot." He looked to the floor. "But I just want to know if you feel the same way."

"I don't know." Her reply made Isaac's face fall. "But that doesn't mean no. That means maybe."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat down at her desk, which was on the right of Isaac's, and stared at the test in front of her. She noticed Scott try to get Allison's attention, but decided to tune out his voice as she stared at the papers on her desk. Her teacher hadn't hesitated to warn the class about how much this individual test could alter their grade.

"You have forty-five minutes to complete this test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." At the end of that sentence, Mia wrote her name on the cover of the book. She looked to her right and saw that Isaac had done the same thing. "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to become a teacher. So, let's get the disappointment over with. Begin!"

Mia flipped to the first page of the test paper and started to read the questions on their most recent unit. Thankfully, Mia was confident with the unit and was able to move through the test at a quick pace. She erased one of her answers after noticing that she circled the incorrect letter, only to see Scott leave the classroom in a rush.

Within seconds, her brother followed the teen wolf out of the classroom, and she could feel Harris' gaze on her. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that if she were to leave class now, she would probably have detention for a week, especially since Harris was proctoring their exam.

Isaac glanced over at the brunette and knew that she wanted to follow her brother, but also assumed that she didn't want to get in trouble for once. He knew that she would help them in an instant, but was unsure of why she wasn't running off to find them now.

"Continue working on your exams," Mr. Harris said calmly. "These are due at the end of the period."

Mia bit the inside of her cheek as she fought off the urge to sprint out of the classroom. For once, she knew that it would be smarter to stay in class and finish the exam. Scott and Stiles were probably in the locker room talking about how heartbroken the teen wolf was, and Mia didn't need to have her heart broken by her best friend yet again. He was so blissfully oblivious to the effect he had on the brunette, and she wished that he would notice anything other than Allison.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat down on the bench as her brother, Scott and Isaac walked onto the field for practice. She had promised Isaac that they would meet up after practice to talk about their conversation from earlier, so she couldn't leave early.

Stiles seemed excited as he moved past the benches, and Mia knew that something must've happened in the locker room with the team. Maybe something happened with playing time, especially because of the major spread of pink eye through the lacrosse team.

"Hey." Mia looked away from the field and saw Lydia standing on her left. 

"Hey Lydia." The brunette smiled at the strawberry blonde as she sat down beside her.

Lydia and Mia watched as two of the defenders knocked Scott to the floor, causing the hazel eyed girl to flinch.

"So how's the whole Scott situation going?" Lydia questioned while twirling a lock of her hair with her fingers. "Or is there no progress there?"

Mia sighed at her friend's question. Of course the girl would ask about Scott less than a week after comforting her.

"He's heartbroken because of Allison," Mia explained. "I'm being there for him the best I can, and that means being his friend."

Lydia watched as Mia's shoulders tensed before looking toward the field. She noticed that Mia wasn't looking at Scott, but rather at number fourteen.

"So who's that?" Lydia questioned with a smirk. "Number fourteen, right?"

"Just a friend."

"Like Scott is just a friend?"

"I don't know," Mia sighed. "He told me that he liked me today, and I just don't know what to do."

Lydia pursed her lips as her mind conjured up different scenarios for the brunette in her mind.

"What if this is like a sign?" Lydia asked. "What if this is the way of the universe telling you to move on?"

"I just," Mia began with a sigh. "I just don't know. Isaac's sweet and I like him, but I don't know if I like him like that."

"This could be the sign you've been waiting for." Lydia said with a small smile. "I think you should take the shot. Go on a date, what's the worst that could happen?"

The two girls stopped their conversation when Danny was knocked to the ground by Scott.

"What the hell is wrong with your friend?"

Mia stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he hurt Danny of all people.

"I have no idea."

She rushed down to the field with Lydia by her side, worry running through her veins as Scott moved away from the scene. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder as she walked beside the shorter girl.

"Come on," Lydia demanded. She tugged on the brunette's wrist, pulling her closer to Jackson and the team. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Jackson sighed. He looked between the two girls and attempted to hide his surprise at Mia's presence. "It looks like he just has a bloody nose."

Jackson stopped speaking as he turned to face the two girls. He stared at his girlfriend's upper lip, where her pink lipstick was smudged.

"What?"

"Your lipstick." Jackson replied, causing the strawberry blonde to pull out her pocket mirror and fix the minor mishap.

"Oh," Lydia sighed. "Wonder how that happened."

"Yeah, I wonder."

Mia elbowed the girl in the side and tried to think of why Lydia would have had her lipstick smudged. She quickly excused herself and made her way over to her twin, who had a look of betrayal on his face.

"What happened?" She wrapped her hand around her brother's wrist. "Why do you look like someone kicked a puppy?"

Stiles waved her off and muttered something about telling her later on that night.

"Whatever," Mia rolled her eyes. "I'll find you later."

The brunette walked toward the bleachers so she could relax, only to have her wrist pulled back. She let out a small yelp at the unexpected contact before turning to see the kind eyes of Isaac Lahey staring at her.

"Jesus Isaac, you scared me," she chuckled with her hand over her heart. "You looked good at practice."

Isaac smiled at her as he pulled his helmet off. He was glad she came to practices because at least he got some playing time during scrimmages.

"Do you want to continue that conversation from earlier?"

Mia took a deep breath before nodding. She couldn't avoid talking about this, especially since he worked up the nerve to tell her about it.

"Let's get off the field," Isaac suggested with a small smile. He led her toward the school building so he could get out of his practice gear and into something more comfortable. Once they were outside of the locker room, he hurried inside in order to not waste any of Mia's time that day.

"What're you doing outside the boy's locker room?" A teasing voice asked from behind Mia. "Waiting for anyone in particular?"

"Actually I am," Mia smiled at her friend. "We're continuing the conversation we started earlier."

"Good." The strawberry blonde let out a small hum of approval. "You deserve better than Scott anyway."

Mia prayed that Scott wasn't inside the locker room as Lydia spoke. She didn't want him to know about everything. 

"I think you should take a chance when your friend gets out here," Lydia continued. "Just go for it. See how he'll respond to something a little more intimate than a kiss on the cheek."

"I don't even know how I feel about this yet, I'm not kissing him."

"What if it'll get Scott to notice you?" Lydia suggested with a smirk. "You could see how he reacts."

"Lydia, shut up."

The strawberry blonde's jaw dropped at her friend's reply, and watched as the girl simply smirked to herself. She was surprised by the brunette's comment, but bit her tongue when the door to the locker room opened, revealing Isaac Lahey.

His eyes moved between the two girls, who had stopped their conversation the minute he opened the door. He wondered what they had been discussing before he walked outside. They couldn't have been talking about him, especially because Lydia Martin was there.

"You ready?" He moved his gaze back to Mia as he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper, and he let out a sigh of relief when the brunette nodded in response.

"Bye Lyds," Mia said with a smile. "So where are we headed? The parking lot?"

"Yeah," Isaac quickly replied. "I have the car today, so we can talk before I drop you off at home. As long as that's okay with you."

"That's perfect." 

Mia walked alongside Isaac as they wandered toward the parking lot. Her eyes spotted his familiar car, which was a row away from Stiles' Jeep. They continued on their path until the duo entered the car and placed their bags in the backseat.

The brunette sat down in the passenger's seat and played with the hem of her navy Star Wars shirt while waiting for Isaac to start the car.

"So," Mia started, "are we going to talk here?"

Isaac attempted to swallow his nerves as he looked through his window, only for his gaze to meet Scott McCall's. His heart dropped at the sight of Mia's other best friend, especially because Scott seemed to be perfect for the brunette. They had more history together than he did, and that fact made him anxious.

Thankfully, Isaac was far enough away to not see the murderous look in the teen wolf's eyes. Scott let out a low growl at the sight of his best friend in a car with another boy, especially one who reeked of desire and anxiety. His anger flared up, causing his claws to pierce his skin, bringing him back into a somewhat calmer mindset.

Mia was oblivious to what either of the boys were feeling as she stared out into space.

"Let's go to the park and we can talk there," Isaac suggested with a small smile. He turned the engine on before driving out of the parking lot, leaving an angry Scott McCall behind.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat down on the swing set and began to sway the seat back and forth while looking at her friend. The curly haired boy was sitting beside her on a different swing, and seemed to be trapped in his thoughts. She could only imagine what was going through his mind at the moment, especially after his confession that morning.

"What's on your mind?" She asked with a small smile.

Isaac took a deep breath before turning to face the brunette.

"Would you want to go on a date with me?" Isaac asked with a nervous smile. "It could be something just to see if you would be okay with it. If you don't feel the same way I do, I'll understand."

Mia was silent. Her closest friend outside of her immediate friend group asked her to go on a date. She didn't know exactly what to think, but decided to take some of Lydia's advice from earlier.

"What's your idea of a date?"

Isaac's eyes widened in shock at the brunette's words. Could she actually be agreeing to a date with him?

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Mia," Mia replied in a joking manner. "Yes, I'm serious."

"Wow," Isaac breathed. "I can't believe you said yes."

Mia smiled at her friend before turning her focus to the sky. The sun had started to set, which meant that it was time for her to go and help Scott out with his _furry little problem_.

"Could you give me a ride home?" Mia asked while kicking the dirt. "I promised my dad I would be home for dinner and we're supposed to eat in a bit."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia groaned as she hopped out of the Jeep. She had waited for Isaac to leave her house before getting in her brother's car. The duo had to get to Scott's as soon as possible, especially since the full moon was shining above their town.

"Do you have the bag?" She asked while taking out her keys. Her keychain had a handful of different keys on it, including one with red nail polish on the head, which was given to her by Scott two summers ago. "And did you bring something as a backup for the chains?"

"Of course," Stiles replied with a smirk. He watched as his sister unlocked their best friend's front door and followed her inside. "Take these."

He placed a set of handcuffs into his sister's hands and watched as she shoved them into her pocket.

Mia walked over to the side and let Stiles close the front door as a familiar voice spoke up from the other room.

"Scott?" Melissa called out as she walked out of the living room and found her son's best friends.

"Stiles." Stiles looked nervous at the presence of the nurse while Mia looked calm.

"Hey Melissa," Mia greeted with a smile.

"Key!" Melissa chuckled as she pointed to the key in the brunette's hand.

"You gave it to me in eighth grade," Mia reminded the woman. "For when I needed help with Spanish and had to meet up with Scott."

"Right," Melissa sighed. "Where'd you get yours?"

Stiles shrugged before replying.

"I had one made."

"That doesn't surprise me," Melissa sighed once more. "It scares me, but doesn't surprise me."

Stiles dropped his duffle bag to the floor, causing the chains to rattle at the impact. Mia internally groaned at his action as it drew Melissa's attention to the dark duffle.

"What is that?"

"Uh, school project." Stiles replied as Mia thought about what to respond next.

"Stiles, he's okay, right?" Melissa asked in a concerned tone.

"Who? Scott?" Stiles' voice raised due to his nerves. "Yeah. Totally." 

"Mia?"

"He's just a bit heartbroken," Mia explained. "He's also a teenage idiot like this one, so I don't know what to tell you."

Stiles turned to his twin with an offended expression on his face. 

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." Mia could hear the sadness in the nurse's voice.

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Melissa sighed. "Yeah, um. Okay, uh, be careful tonight."

"Of course," Mia instantly replied.

"Full moon," Melissa spoke while looking through her purse for her keys.

The twins stood, flabbergasted at the woman's words. There was no way she could know about what happened a month ago, was there?

"What?" They asked in unison.

"There's a full moon tonight." She chuckled. "You two should see how the E.R. gets. Brings out all the nut jobs."

The twins let out a sigh of relief while looking at Melissa.

"You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word _lunatic_." Melissa walked past the siblings toward the door, not noticing the expression on Stiles' face.

"Bye Melissa," Mia called out as the woman locked the door behind her.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia followed her brother into Scott's room, nearly tripping over the duffle bag as he turned on the lights.

"Oh my god!" The twins exclaimed in unison. Their gazes were transfixed on their best friend, who was sitting in a chair on the opposite corner of the room.

"Dude," Stiles started while Mia tried to find her own pulse. "You scared the hell out of us. Your mom said you weren't home yet."

The brunette felt nervous under her best friend's gaze, almost as if she were a deer and he were a hungry wolf. Her gaze fell to the floor as her pulse began to race. She followed behind Stiles, who dropped the duffle on the floor in front of Scott.

"I came in through the window." Scott's voice was in a low monotone, which did not put Mia at ease.

"Since when are you Spider-Man?" Mia questioned in a sassy tone. She didn't understand why this full moon already felt so much worse than the last one.

"Well, let's get this set up." Stiles bent down and opened the duffle bag. "I want you to see what I bought."

"I'm fine." Scott's voice was darker. "I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that?" Stiles asked. He tapped his sister's ankle and gestured for her to get behind him, away from the murderous looking werewolf. "Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, cause it's really starting to freak me out."

"You look like you're going to kill someone, Scott," Mia continued. "And I don't want to die tonight."

"I'm fine." Mia knew he was off. She wasn't stupid. Scott sounded like he was about to try and kill some people and then play with their bones as if he were a dog. "You should go now."

"Alright, I'll leave." Stiles started to stand up, only to receive a glare from his sister.

"Bullshit." Mia spat. "I'm not leaving mister _werewolf_ alone on a _full moon_ , especially because he looks like he's gonna _murder_ someone."

"Would you just at least look in the bag and see what we brought you? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Mia watched as Scott stood up from his chair. She could practically feel her brother's nerves skyrocket alongside her own. The murderous looking teen wolf stalked over to them and took the chains into his hand.

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

Stiles held his hand out behind his back and Mia placed a set of handcuffs in them, knowing that things were about to go south. Scott placed the chains back in the bag as he looked between the duo.

"Actually no." Mia smirked at the teen wolf as Stiles spoke. He rushed forward and handcuffed Scott to his radiator before pulling Mia toward the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted. He pulled at the handcuffs as he tried to break free.

"Protecting you from yourself, Scooter." Mia could feel her heart beating in her throat as she spoke.

"And giving you some payback," Stiles continued, "for making out with Lydia."

Mia's heart dropped. Scott had made out with Lydia. No wonder why the strawberry blonde was encouraging Mia to move on. She had made out with the boy Mia was in love with.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia stood against the door frame and looked at Scott's window. She told Stiles that she would watch over Scott while he got the werewolf water.

"You're angry," Scott muttered. The brunette brought her gaze to the boy on the floor, who was staring at her. "It's suffocating."

"You're delusional Scott," Mia scoffed. She turned her gaze toward the baseball bat that was in the opposite corner of the room. "You're acting like this because of the full moon, so please shut up."

"You're lying. Just like you lie every day about what you feel." Mia snapped her gaze to Scott, who was sitting on the floor with a dangerous look in his eyes. "You're a terrible liar. You hate Allison because I like her and you probably hate Lydia right now because she made out with me."

Mia looked away from the teen wolf and tried to keep her heart beat steady. Was she really that obvious? How long could he have known?

"It's okay," Scott continued, sounding more like himself. "We can talk about it for a while."

Mia smiled at the sound of her friend's normal voice. Maybe he was in more control than Stiles had thought.

"Come on," Scott urged. He watched as she moved closer to him, but internally groaned when she sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't bite."

"I'm comfortable here." Mia tapped the mattress with a small smile. "And I don't want to sit on the floor."

"I've known for a while," Scott started, instantly silencing the brunette. "I didn't understand at first, but then I realized. You're hopeless, really."

Mia's heart shattered.

"You're pining over the only guy who gave you the time of day for your entire life, how _pathetic_ is that?" Scott continued, his voice growing deeper with each word. "Every time I've seen you, you reek of lust and it's overwhelming. It's almost as pathetic as your need to be noticed."

Mia's eyes stung from his words. She bit her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as he continued to speak.

"The only person who seems to like you is your own brother, and even that's only because of blood." He pulled at the handcuffs. "You're a nuisance to everyone around you."

"Stop it," Mia whispered. "You wouldn't say this if it wasn't the full moon."

"You really think so?" Scott chuckled lowly. "For once I don't have to pretend to like you."

"You're lying."

Scott darkly chuckled to himself. He knew Mia's worst fears better than his own, and the pull of the full moon made it easy to use those against her. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she tried to keep herself together.

"For the first time, I'm not."

"Mia," Stiles called from outside the room. He walked in and saw the scene in front of him. Scott was still chained against the radiator and looked at Mia as if she was his prey. Mia was on the verge of tears, and he could feel the pain from her nails digging into her palms. "Mia."

She snapped her gaze to the door and stood up from the bed. Scott glared at her as she moved toward her brother, who had a dog bowl and a water bottle in his hands. The teen wolf watched as the hyperactive boy pulled his sister into the hallway.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Mia squeezed her eyes closed as her best friend threw something at Stiles.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's like the one girl that I ever, " Stiles started before looking at the door. "And then you did that to my sister. You went at her as if she was someone you hated. And you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon. You know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend. He won't remember that he broke my sister's heart."

"She kissed me," Scott replied.

"What?" She could hear the disbelief in her twin's voice.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Stiles walked toward the door and stood next to Mia, who was leaning against the wall. "She would have done a lot more, too. You should've seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!"

The twins slid down the wall until they felt the floor with their hands, matching hurt filled expressions on their faces.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Mia please let me out," Scott pleaded from his room. "It's the full moon, I swear."

Mia laced her hand with her twin's as her friend continued to plead for them to free him. She could hear the pain in his voice as he called out to them, but only heard the echo of his words from earlier. His voice echoed in her mind, calling her pathetic and telling her that he never liked her.

"You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose," Scott pleaded. "You know I would never say any of that."

Mia leaned her head against the wall while trying to silence the echo in her mind. 

"Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt." She could hear his breathing quicken from where she sat. "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me."

The younger Stilinski squeezed her brother's hand at the mention of the taller brunette. She knew that she would have to explain everything tomorrow, but that could wait until after the full moon was over.

"I know," Scott's words stopped as he took a breath. "That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me."

There was a silence as the twins exchanged a glance.

"And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just please, let me out."

"I can't," Stiles whispered.

"Mia, please."

"No." A tear slid down the brunette's cheek as she realized how much pain the teen wolf was in.

Mia could hear Scott struggling from his spot in the room, along with his angry grunts. He let out a pained shout, which caused the twins to cover their ears in hopes of blocking it out.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

It hurt Mia to hear her best friend in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes of preventing any more tears from slipping down her cheeks while clasping her hands over her ears.

She knew that he was in pain, but she also knew that if they let the teen wolf go, he would hurt someone. They couldn't risk that.

Mia turned to face her brother, who had tears in his eyes. She knew it hurt him to listen to Scott be in so much pain, but they both knew the risk of letting him go.

There was a roar and then a dead silence. Mia turned to face the door at the same time as her twin.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles called out. He looked toward his sister before standing up and opening the door.

"Scooter?"

Mia walked behind Stiles into their best friend's bedroom, and her jaw dropped at the sight. The handcuffs were broken in half and laid beside bloody steaks on the floor. Her eyes snapped up from the bloody handcuffs and saw that the window was opened.

"Come on," she insisted. Her hand tugged at her brother's wrist as she pulled him out of the bedroom.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia felt her heart slam against her chest as they pulled up to a clearing, where there were cop cars and an ambulance. The girl's face paled as her brother repeated the word no over and over again.

They exited the car as two paramedics pushed a stretcher that had a cloth over a body. 

"Dad?" Stiles called out. Mia frantically looked around the clearing for their father, who should have been there. He should have been visible to the twins.

"Dad?" Mia's voice cracked as she jogged beside her twin, who approached one of the deputies that was on duty.

She watched him turn the man around and felt her heart fall.

"Has anyone seen our," Stiles began in a frantic tone. "Has anyone seen our dad?"

He pushed past a deputy, who had placed his hands on the twins' shoulders in favor of the body on the stretcher.

Stiles squeezed his sister's hand at the sight of the corpse's charred hand.

"Stiles. Mia." Their father's voice called out from behind the duo. The twins turned to face the sheriff and let out a sigh of relief. "What are you two doing here?"

Mia wrapped her arms around her father at the same time as her brother, calmer now that she was sure he was safe. She felt him pat her back, obviously confused at his children's actions.

The duo walked alongside their father, blissfully unaware of the hunters who sat in a black truck at the edge of the crime scene.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Chris Argent sat next to his sister as they stared out at the crime scene. They watched the people move around until finding the Sheriff standing with his two children.

"That one's Stiles?" He asked before noticing the girl standing beside the sheriff. "And I assume that's Mia."

"Another two friends of Allison," Kate replied in a monotone. 

"Are you gonna tell me about that talk you had with her?"

"You tell me something first." She turned to face her older brother. "That night you came across those two betas, one of them was smaller, right?"

The older Argent hummed in response to the question.

"Well, were they just smaller? Or could they have been younger, too?"

The two hunters looked out at the twins, who continued speaking with their father, completely unaware of the threat to them.


	13. WOLF'S BANE

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**  
WOLF'S BANE  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA PRESSED HER FOOT DOWN** on the gas pedal of Derek Hale's gorgeous car as she pushed the car to move faster. She listened to Scott and Stiles tell her to drive faster, and she happily obliged.

"Come on Mia, faster!" Stiles demanded as he tapped the back of his sister's seat.

She pushed the car to go even faster as she checked her rearview mirror, and felt her stomach twist at the sight of a black SUV getting closer to their car.

"Mia, I don't think you understand what faster means," Stiles snapped.

"You want to see faster?" Mia emphasized the last word before slamming her foot down on the accelerator. "Let me know if this is fast enough."

She glanced at the rearview mirror and saw the angry face of Kate Argent behind the wheel of the SUV.

"Mia, faster, now."

"Stiles, shut up," Mia snapped. Her foot continued to press against the accelerator as she attempted to stay ahead of the hunter. "I don't need any freaking commentary."

"If she goes faster, she'll kill us." Scott turned to face Stiles, who rolled his eyes at the teen wolf.

"And if Mia doesn't go faster, they're gonna kill us."

"Okay, I'm going faster!"

The two boys felt the car speed up as the engine revved. They could hear Mia hum as the engine roared, pushing itself to propel the car faster than before.

"They're gone," Stiles said while looking out the rear window.

"What do you mean, _they're gone?_ " Mia moved her gaze from the road to the rearview mirror, only to find the black SUV missing. "Check the radio dumbass. What happened?"

She listened to the radio beep as it turned on, and heard her father's voice.

" _All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works._ "

"Let's go and save our favorite stalker." Mia turned the car around and started driving toward the iron works, ready to pick up Derek Hale.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Get in here!" Mia called out as Scott pushed open his door. She pulled the car to a stop as her best friend climbed into the back seat next to her twin.

The brunette looked up and saw Allison's dad aiming his gun at Derek, which caused her to honk her horn.

"Let's go Hale!"

Once Derek hopped in the car, she slammed her foot on the accelerator and cringed every time the car was hit by bullets.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott shouted from the back seat.

"Scott, shut up," Mia demanded, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Damn it, I had him!"

"You had the alpha?" Mia asked at the same time as her twin.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."

"They were just doing their jobs!" Mia interrupted, only to notice Derek glaring at her from the passenger's seat. "Don't glare at me Hale."

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek turned to face the boys, allowing Mia to concentrate on the road.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott spoke up from the back seat. "I made a dumbass mistake, I get it."

"Alright." Stiles pushed Scott back so he could lean between his sister and the older werewolf. "How did you find him?"

Derek looked from the two boys to the brunette in the front seat and remained silent.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked, pushing Stiles back into his seat.

"Yeah, all of us," Stiles spoke up before meeting Derek's glare and shrinking back into his seat. "Or just him, I'll be back here."

"I want to know how you found him." Mia glanced at the boys through her rear-view mirror before shooting the werewolf a small smile.

"The last time I spoke to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles interrupted, only to let out a small yelp when Mia bit down on her tongue. "Stop that!"

"Make me." Mia stuck her tongue out at her brother before turning to the fugitive. "Continue."

"What's the second?" Scott asked from behind Mia.

"Some kind of symbol." Mia glanced away from the road and saw Derek unfold a piece of paper, which had a sketch of a pendant on it.

"Is that a dog?" Mia asked, obviously confused by the drawing. She heard Scott let out a groan from the back seat, and glanced back at the teen wolf.

"What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace," Scott sighed, "Allison's necklace."

At the mention of the other girl, Mia slammed her foot on the gas.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia opened her locker, fed up with how stupid her brother and best friend were being. They thought that they could get the necklace from Allison by reminding her about the good times, but seeing as they were two hormonal idiots, they couldn't be bothered to ask for her help. So rather than listening to them fail at their attempt to get the necklace, she decided to get her things for class.

"Hey." Mia jumped at the familiar voice behind her, only to turn around and see the familiar face of Isaac Lahey.

"Isaac, don't sneak up on me like that," she chuckled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Isaac smiled at the brunette, who pulled some hair behind her ear with a small smile.

"Sorry." Isaac adjusted his backpack strap before continuing to speak. "I was wondering if you wanted to try that date this week."

Mia felt her cheeks warm up at the mention of a date. It was strange to hear one of her closest friends mention going on a date with her.

"Why not before the game tonight?" Mia suggested while closing her locker. "We can get some pizza or something."

"Sure."

Both teens could feel the heat rising into their cheeks

With that, the duo went their separate ways, excited for the events of that night.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat down across from Stiles and Scott at lunch, nervous about the text she received from the boys earlier that day. The two boys were talking as she placed her lunch tray on the table. They had both sent her panicked messages about one person in particular, Jackson Whittemore. Apparently he knew Scott's secret, and the idea of him knowing made Mia want to scream.

"So, what did I miss?" She asked while picking up her sandwich. "Other than the whole Jackson thing."

"If you weren't ignoring us, you would know what was going on," Stiles snapped, agitated at his sister's behavior. He knew she was annoyed that Scott was preoccupied with Allison, but he hoped that she would take a breather in order to see the bigger picture.

"If the two of you decided to ask me for help and not ignore me, maybe I wouldn't have been ignoring you," Mia snapped back. She could feel her nails digging into the palms of her hands until Scott's eyes widened in fear. "Why do you look like someone just kicked a puppy?"

"He's watching us," Scott whispered as he looked between the twins.

Stiles looked toward Jackson, who kept his gaze focused on the trio, while Mia chose to ignore him.

"If you look at him, that's giving him what he wants," Mia mumbled. "So stop staring at him."

The two boys listened to her and looked away from Jackson, making the brunette smile. Mia noticed Scott flinch at the sound of something, and she assumed it was due to his enhanced senses.

"Scott, are you okay?" Mia whispered, her voice laced with concern.

Scott listened to Jackson's voice while looking at Mia. He was praying that the team captain wouldn't notice his discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Stiles looked between his best friend and his sister impatiently, knowing that something must be happening.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me." Both twins turned their attention to the teen wolf, knowing that they had to calm him down. "Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening."

"Say something. Talk to me!" Scott moved his gaze between the twins as he felt his patience slipping away.

"I can't think of anything," Stiles said frantically, "my mind's a complete blank!"

Scott turned his attention to Mia, who smirked at the boys.

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?" Scott questioned in an exasperated tone. "Mia?"

"I know you two don't want to talk about anything I would want to, so unless you want to help me plan a date, I'm of no use."

"Not under this kind of pressure!" Stiles defended himself before realizing exactly what his sister said. " _A date?_ "

"You don't get to use that tone with me," Mia snapped before turning her attention back to Scott. "Do you want to talk about how uncultured you are since you've never seen Star Wars?"

"I do get to take that tone with you because I'm older," Stiles quipped, "and he's not even sitting with them anymore."

"You're literally ten minutes older than me," Mia scoffed. "You don't get to play that card."

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked, causing Mia to turn around in confusion.

"I have no clue," Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes," Scott mumbled to himself, causing Mia to shoot her twin a worried look.

Mia watched as Scott began to squeeze his water bottle before drinking from it. He avoided her gaze as he stared down at the table, and Mia could tell he was angry.

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay?" Stiles whispered before turning to his twin, who moved to place her hand over the teen wolf's.

Scott's gaze moved from the table to Mia as he clutched the side of his lunch tray, anger running through his veins. She could see him trying to restrain himself, but the tray was shaking under his grip.

"Scott, ignore him," Mia pleaded. "Focus on us, okay."

There was a loud crack as Scott snapped his lunch tray in half, and Mia flinched at the sound. Scott's gaze was focused on Jackson, worrying the Stilinski twins.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Did he tell you what Jackson said to get him so riled up?" Mia whispered as she walked beside her brother in the hallway.

Stiles looked from his twin to the crowd in front of them, and Mia could tell he was hesitant about revealing what Scott had told him.

"I know for a fact that Scott told you," Mia whispered, "so tell me."

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"Bullshit," Mia snapped. "Jackson obviously said something that riled Scott up, so I need to know what that dick said."

"Mia," Stiles began, only to be cut off by his twin.

"No Stiles, you're going to tell me what he said because you're not his only friend." Mia took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I get it, I'm a girl so the two of you have your boys only conversations, but I'm still a part of this."

Stiles mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath in reply, only for Mia to glare at him.

"Jackson threatened to touch you," Stiles' voice was laced with anger. "He went into detail about how he would go for Allison first, and then go for you."

Mia was stunned. She couldn't move. It was like something had frozen her in place.

"He did _what_ ," Mia demanded. "I'm going to kill him."

Stiles was quick to wrap his hand around his sister's forearm to prevent her from committing manslaughter in the middle of the school day. He knew that she would have no hesitation to threaten and hurt the now co captain of the lacrosse team. It didn't take a genius to see how much she hated the jock, and now that he was threatening her best friend, any sense of restraint flew out the window.

"Mia, you can't kill him," Stiles whispered frantically. "You'll get arrested."

"I don't care." Mia was seething. She wanted to make Jackson regret ever talking to her friends. "Dad'll cover for me."

"No he won't," Stiles continued. "If you kill someone, he won't cover for you."

"I don't care." Mia was furious.

"Well you can't help Scott from jail," Stiles groaned. "So can you refrain from killing Jackson for at least today?"

"Fine," Mia sighed. "I'm not going to the game with dad tonight."

"What do you mean?" Stiles was confused by his sister's words. "I made first line."

"I know that stupid," Mia laughed. "I'll be there, I'm just going with someone else."

Stiles let go of his sister's arm in shock.

"Who?" He demanded. "If it's a guy I'll kill them."

"But I thought you said no murder."

"Shut up."

"Never," Mia replied with a smirk.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia walked into the bathroom with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She had to fix herself up before the school day ended since she wasn't sure how much time she would have to get ready for her date.

Her attention was drawn to one of the stalls in the bathroom as she could hear someone sniffling in the stall. She looked down to the floor and recognized the pair of pumps that were in the stall.

"Lydia?" Mia knocked on the stall door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the strawberry blonde replied with a sniffle. "Just got something in my eye."

Mia rolled her eyes as she knew something had to have happened.

"No one's in here Lyds," Mia continued. "And you don't have to tell me what happened, but if you give me a name I'll make sure they never hurt you again."

There was a small laugh from the stall, and Mia knew that she had lifted the girl's spirits. The stall door opened, revealing Lydia to the brunette.

"He dumped me," Lydia whispered, and Mia felt her anger flare up.

He could mess with her, but her friends? _That wouldn't fly._

"He's an ass." Mia felt her nails dig into the palms of her hands. "He's stupid and never deserved you."

Lydia was able to keep her composure, other than the occasional sniffle, which impressed Mia.

"You deserve so much better than him."

"I just can't believe he did that," Lydia whispered.

Mia wrapped her arms around the strawberry blonde and just stood in silence with the girl.

"You deserve the world Lydia." 

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Stiles!" Mia called out from her room. "Do you know where my leather jacket is?"

"I don't know," Stiles shouted back.

"Hey Stiles!" Their dad called out from the stairs as Mia walked through her bathroom toward Stiles' room.

She opened the door to his room and froze in place. Standing in the back corner of his room was Derek Hale, who was glaring at her from his spot. She didn't move from her spot until her brother turned around to see the older werewolf.

"Yo Da-Derek." Stiles' eyes were wide as he looked at the werewolf, who was gesturing for him to shut up.

Mia shot the older werewolf a look of disbelief as her twin moved toward his door to intercept their father before he could find the fugitive. She rolled her eyes at her brother's frantic behavior and chose to ignore the conversation happening outside in favor of talking with the werewolf hiding next to her brother's closet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mia whispered in an agitated tone. "Of all places, why would you come to the sheriff's house?"

Derek simply glared at the brunette, who impatiently tapped her foot against the floor.

"Mia, sweetie, do you need a ride to the game?"

Mia walked away from Derek and toward her father so she could see him.

"I've got a ride, so I'll meet you there." The brunette smiled at her father, who wrapped his arms around her.

"See you there." With that, the sheriff walked down the stairs, unknowingly leaving his two children alone with Derek Hale.

The twins walked back into Stiles' room, simultaneously letting out sighs of relief. Mia walked a bit ahead of her brother, only to turn around when Derek pushed him against the wall.

"If you say one word," Derek began, only to be cut off by the older Stilinski.

"Oh what, you mean like, _hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun._ " Mia rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Hands off Hale," Mia snapped in a low tone as she moved closer to the werewolf.

"Yeah, that's right," Stiles said with more confidence, "if I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy."

"Your house?" Mia spoke up from behind the duo as she watched her twin hit Derek's shoulder.

"Our house," Stiles corrected himself as Derek let go of his jacket. The brunette watched as her brother seemed proud of himself and touched Derek's jacket, only for the older werewolf to step forward with an intimidating look on his face. "Oh my god!"

Stiles sat down in his chair while Mia walked past them and toward her twin's closet in search for her jacket.

"Stiles, where the hell did you put my jacket?"

Stiles shot his twin a look of confusion as she continued to go through his closet.

"Can you not go through my stuff?"

"No." Mia rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked, a little amused by the twins behavior.

"No, he's still working on it," Stiles said with a sigh. "But there's something else we can try."

"Stiles, did dad hide it?" Mia asked yet again, knowing that her date was going to show up soon and she wanted to avoid any and all interaction between her brother and her date.

"I have no idea."

"You're literally no help."

"You're not helping with this." Stiles glanced between the werewolf and his sister, who was now walking toward their connected bathroom.

"Well I actually have somewhere to be."

"What do you mean you have somewhere to be?"

"I mean I have a date and you have to help Derek with this, so have fun." Mia gave the two a shrug of her shoulders before entering the bathroom. "Don't do anything stupid and don't get hurt."

"I make no promises."

"Please don't kill him Derek," Mia called out as she walked into her bedroom.

She walked over to her desk, and sitting on the back of her chair was the ever elusive leather jacket she had been searching for.

"I found it!"

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia stood on her front porch as she waited for Isaac to pick her up. Stiles was still upstairs with Derek and Danny, who had arrived a few minutes before. She tapped her toes against the floor, her nerves setting in as she realized that her first date was happening _that night_.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was just a date, and Isaac was just a friend, or was he? _Why was this so nerve wrecking?_

Maybe it was the fact that it was her first date, or maybe it was the fact that she had started to think of Isaac as more than a friend. Whatever that feeling was, it made her stomach feel as if there were a thousand butterflies fluttering around.

Her heart was racing as she looked up and down the street for Isaac's car. He should arrive any minute, and she wanted to make sure their date didn't make them run late for the game later, especially since her brother was supposed to be playing for the first time.

She sat down on the steps, hoping that she would be able to relax a bit before her date got there. Her knee bounced up and down as she watched a car drive down the street until it pulled to a stop in front of her house.

The door of the car opened, revealing Isaac Lahey to the brunette. She smiled at him as he closed his car door and walked toward the front porch.

"Hey," Mia greeted with a smile. She quickly stood up from her seat and met him halfway down the sidewalk.

"Hi," Isaac said while fixing the edge of his jersey. "You look great."

Mia looked down at her outfit, which included a pair of jeans, a maroon shirt and her leather jacket. She didn't think that she looked that great, but her cheeks flushed at the compliment.

The two teens stood across from each other, cheeks flushed scarlet. Mia noticed the way his jersey sat on his torso, and smiled at how it seemed to boost his confidence a bit.

"You ready for the game tonight?"

Isaac nodded with a small smile. He couldn't believe it, the girl of his dreams was going on a date with him before the quarterfinal game for lacrosse.

"What do you want to eat?"

Mia thought about his question as her stomach grumbled, much to her displeasure. She has been craving food from the diner in the middle of town, but she didn't know if that would be a good spot for their date.

"What about the diner?" Isaac asked with a hopeful smile. "You could get pretty much anything there."

"I would love to go to the diner," Mia said in a soft voice. "I haven't been since before Christmas."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat across the table from Isaac, who was facing the diner's front door. She had smiled when he sat there, as her father had told her that a gentleman should always face the door in case anything were to happen.

They had been seated at a booth with red seats, which matched the diner's aesthetic. It was decorated with memorabilia from the 1950s, making it a place out of time.

Mia hadn't been to the diner in a few months. The last time she sat in the diner had been for her birthday and the anniversary of her mother's passing. Scott had taken her out to get her mind off of the fact that her mother had been gone for six years, especially when her brother and father chose to not acknowledge the day with anything more than somber expressions.

He was the only one who took the time to acknowledge that she had lost her mother at too young of an age. Sure, she would spend the day with her family, but her best friend made sure to make sure to raise her spirits when they were down.

"Do you know what you want to eat yet?" Isaac asked, his voice snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, causing the curly haired boy to smile. She glanced down at her menu as she shook her head. Her mind had wandered away from food as she should have been picking her meal.

"Maybe I'll get a burger."

Isaac smiled at her, knowing that she had something on her mind.

"Are you okay?"

Mia felt her heartbeat quicken at his question. There was a lot going on in her life, but he didn't need to be burdened with any of it, especially anything that has to do with Scott's furry little problem.

"It's just been a while since I've been here," Mia explained with a small sigh. "Last time I was here was the anniversary of my mom's passing."

"I had no idea." Isaac's face paled. He didn't realize that this was where she went with her mom.

"It's fine," Mia placed her hand on his. "I need to be able to go places where I would go with her, especially when I like the food here."

She could tell that Isaac was nervous, and decided to take a deep breath so she could help him relax.

"Are you ready for the game?"

"I highly doubt Coach'll even play me," Isaac said with a sad look on his face.

"He would be stupid not to play you."

Their conversation stopped as a waitress came to their table and took their orders. Mia ordered a cheeseburger with a side of fries and Isaac ordered the same thing.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress clicked her pen while waiting for the duo to decide.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," Mia said with a smile.

"I'll have the same."

"Copycat," Mia teased, causing Isaac's cheeks to flush.

With that, the waitress left the duo at their table. The two teens waited for a minute before continuing to speak.

"Do you have any plans for after the game?" Mia asked with a smile.

Isaac shook his head in response. After the game, he was going to go home and try to avoid his father.

"You don't have any plans after the semifinal game?" Mia was confused by her date's reaction. "It's the semifinals. If you guys win then we make state."

Isaac simply shrugged in reply. He knew that he was a benchwarmer, just like her twin, but tonight would be one of the first times he stood a chance of playing.

"Aren't you on first line for tonight?" Mia asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, but it's only temporary," Isaac mumbled. "Coach's only keeping me on first line until the rest of the team gets better."

"That doesn't matter." Mia placed her hand on top of Isaac's. "You're on first line for the night, and I'll be in the stands cheering you on."

The two teens smiled at each other, blissfully unaware of how much would change that night.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia walked along the sideline of the field as her date went toward his team, waiting for the game to start. Her gaze moved along the benches and the field in search of her twin, but she couldn't find him.

She spotted her best friend sitting on the bench and walked over to him, not caring that he was on the phone with someone.

"Scott McCall, where is my idiot twin?" Mia whispered angrily. "If Derek killed him, I will make sure that he doesn't live to see the next full moon."

The teenage werewolf turned to his best friend and sighed as he listened to her brother over the phone.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

Mia pulled the phone from his grasp and listened to her twin, who clearly didn't know that the phone was in her position.

"Stiles!"

" _Shit, Mia,_ " her twin's voice called out from the phone. " _Do me a favor and tell dad I'll be there soon._ "

"How soon is soon? Because you should actually be playing tonight, and I wanted to see it."

" _Mia, I promise I'll be there soon._ "

"Don't do anything stupid."

" _I won't._ "

"Call me when you're done with whatever Derek is making you do."

" _Fine, but tell dad I'll be there late._ "

With that, Mia ended the phone call and turned to face her best friend.

"What the hell is he up to?"

"He didn't tell me." Scott looked at his best friend, who was worried about her brother.

Mia sighed as she looked up at the stands where Scott's mother was sitting.

"I'm going to go and sit with your mom and my dad, so good luck."

She pulled him into a hug before leaving the boy on the bench, only to stop when she noticed Allison sitting with her father and some woman a few rows above Melissa. The brunette took a deep breath before waving at the Argent girl.

Mia walked toward Melissa McCall and sat down on her right side, knowing that the game was supposed to start soon.

She clutched her forehead as the sound of a whistle blowing on the field, although her pain wasn't due to the sound. If it was, she wouldn't feel as if she had just walked head first into a wall. 

The brunette let out a groan as her friend's mother checked on her.

"I'm fine," Mia's words were muffled as she spoke through her hands. "Promise."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Kate Argent sat beside her niece, who had just waved to Mia Stilinski. She watched the brunette clutch her head in pain at the sound of a whistle blowing.

"Chris," the hunter whispered as she nudged her brother's shoulder. "Isn't that reaction a bit extreme for a whistle?"

Her older brother looked toward the Stilinski girl, who was holding her head as if someone blew a whistle in her ear.

"Yeah." Chris' gaze was now fixated on the brunette, who was blissfully unaware of the danger she was in.

The two hunters failed to notice the look of panic on Scott McCall's face as he listened to their conversation. His best friend was in danger for some reason and he couldn't let her get hurt, not again.

The teenage werewolf turned around to face the brunette, who was massaging her temples as she looked toward the field. As if she could feel his gaze on her, she turned her attention toward him and waved.

He listened to the brunette greet her father as the town sheriff sat beside her, the duo blissfully unaware of the danger Mia was now in.


	14. CO-CAPTAIN

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**  
CO-CAPTAIN  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA CHEERED ALONG WITH THE CROWD.** Beacon Hills has won the semi finals, which meant that the team would be going to the state championships. She looked around the crowded stands for a possible pathway so she could congratulate both her best friend and her date, but it seemed to be futile.

"Dad, I'm going to find Scott," Mia said in a loud voice. "Let me know if Stiles calls you."

With that, the brunette walked away from her father and into the crowd in search of a familiar face. She pushed past the families and friends of the lacrosse team, only to bump into the back of a stranger.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Mia apologized as the woman she bumped into turned around. She recognized the woman from before when she had waved to Allison.

"It's alright," the dirty blonde woman replied in a kind voice. "You're my niece's friend Mia, right?"

"Who's your niece?" Mia asked, feigning naivety to who she was. If this woman was related to Allison, that meant she was a hunter and could be a danger to Scott.

"Allison," the woman replied. "I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you," Mia said with a small smile as she turned to walk away. "I've got to go find my brother."

The Argent woman wrapped her hand around the brunette's wrist and pulled her back, not allowing the girl to leave.

"I noticed that your head hurt earlier, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mia rubbed the back of her neck. "I just had a bad headache, that's all."

She tried to leave the woman, only to be pulled back yet again.

"I'm fine."

Mia's whole body tensed as the woman's grip tightened on her wrist. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage as the hunter looked into her eyes.

"It seemed like it really hurt," Kate said as she moved her gaze up and down the brunette's figure.

Mia had no idea where her brother or her best friend were and the same went for her father. She could feel her heart beating faster as she thought about what the woman could do to her.

"I've got to go and find my brother."

Mia ripped her wrist from the woman's grasp and stormed away, praying that the crowd would hide her from the hunter. She pushed through the swarm of people and toward the locker room, praying that she would find someone she recognized there.

As she continued to push through the crowd, she slammed into a lacrosse player's back. Mia swore under her breath before she noticed the number on the player's jersey.

"Hey Isaac," she greeted with a meek smile. "Great game. You did great with that pass in the last few minutes."

Isaac's cheeks flushed at the brunette's compliment. He was still in awe that he was able to play in the semifinal game and that he got to assist with the final goal. Not many people would have bothered to mention his pass, but Mia did, and that meant the world to Isaac.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"You really did great," Mia complimented. "Coach may never say it, but you were one of the best players on the field tonight."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Isaac." Mia smiled at her date, who blushed at her words.

As Isaac was about to respond, he heard Coach calling for him to get into the locker room, and the curly haired boy groaned.

"I've got to go." Isaac thought for a second before doing something he had always wanted to do. He stepped closer to his date before pressing his lips against hers in a moment of confidence.

Mia's eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers, surprised by the boy's burst of confidence. As quickly as he had placed his lips on hers, they were gone, and he was running toward the locker room.

"Shit," Mia whispered to herself, unconsciously moving her fingers toward her lips as she watched Isaac move away from her. Her mind was racing as she thought about what had just happened.

_Isaac kissed her._

She didn't know what to think at all.

_Isaac kissed her._

_Did he really just do that?_

"Did I just see what I think I did?"

Mia turned her head to see Lydia Martin standing on her left with her arms crossed.

"Did he just kiss you?"

Mia nodded in response, still taken aback by Isaac's action.

"Did you like it?"

Mia nodded once again.

"Are you in shock?" Lydia asked, only for Mia to nod again. "Alright, let's get you somewhere quieter."

Lydia grabbed her hand and led Mia into the school, pushing past the crowd and toward the girl's locker room, which was empty. She walked with Mia into the locker room and sat down on one of the benches.

"When did this happen?" Lydia asked in a quiet voice.

Mia took a deep breath as she looked at Lydia, who had a calm look on her face.

"He asked me to go out with him on monday," Mia explained. "I suggested that we go out on the date tonight."

The corners of Lydia's mouth turned upward as she listened to the brunette explain what happened.

"What did you do for the date?"

"We went to the diner," Mia said with a smile. "I haven't been there since Scott took me back in November."

"You went somewhere with Isaac that Scott took you before?"

"It was my favorite spot to go to with my mom as a kid," Mia explained. "I don't go there that often anymore. Not without Scott."

"Please tell me you didn't get a burger on your first date."

Mia laughed at her friend's statement, causing the strawberry blonde to shake her head.

"Come on, Mia," Lydia groaned. She then took a deep breath. "Did he show you a good time?"

"Lydia, it was a first date," Mia sighed. "We got dinner and then came here."

"And then he kissed you."

"Yeah," Mia mumbled.

"Was that your first kiss?" Lydia questioned with a smile.

"No, my first kiss was in eighth grade," Mia explained. "It was at your thirteenth birthday party."

"I remember that." Lydia smiled. "We played spin the bottle and you kissed Scott."

Mia's cheeks flushed at her best friend's name. She had been hoping Lydia would forget that _small_ detail.

"Who's a better kisser?"

Lydia's question made Mia's heart pound.

"I don't know, how was making out with my best friend in Coach's office?"

Lydia let out a shaky laugh at Mia's question, knowing that this couldn't be avoided.

"You know about that?"

"I found out from him," Mia snapped, "and then it all made sense, especially you telling me to move on."

"I'm sorry," Lydia apologized. "It was wrong to do that."

Mia scoffed.

"No shit."

"How about I take you and Allison shopping for the formal as my apology," Lydia proposed. "I'll pay for everything."

Mia's phone began to ring as she was about to reply.

"Stiles, what the hell?" Mia demanded before giving her friend an apologetic look. "You didn't show up to the game!"

"I'll take this as my cue to leave, but I will pick you up to go shopping soon."

With that, Lydia left the brunette alone in the locker room.

"Where the hell are you?" Mia asked, knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

" _Boys locker room._ "

"You two did something, didn't you?"

" _Just get here._ "

Mia quickly hung up the phone and ran toward the boys locker room, knowing that her two idiots definitely did something stupid.

When she walked in, Scott was sitting on a bench in a towel while her twin was standing across from him. She forced herself to keep her gaze on her best friend's face, knowing that if she looked anywhere else, her heartbeat would betray her.

"What happened and why do I know you two did something stupid without me?"

"Because you know us better than anyone else?" Stiles suggested with a sheepish smile.

"You're lucky I love you two."

"We know," Scott smiled.

"What happened Scooter?"

"Derek's uncle is the alpha," Scott explained in a grave voice. "And Derek is with him."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Turn right here dumbass," Mia instructed as she turned to face her twin. "I need to get to Allison's before Lydia gets there."

"I don't understand why they couldn't pick you up at home," Stiles complained. "It's not that far."

"Lydia asked me to be there, so just drop me off." Mia rolled her eyes. "I'll buy you ice cream if you get there sooner."

"Promise?"

"No," Mia teased with a smirk.

After another few minutes of driving, the duo arrived at the Argent house. Mia hopped out of the Jeep before telling her brother that she would call him later, only to see him pick up his phone before driving away in a panic.

She walked up to her friend's door and rang the bell. The door opened, revealing Kate Argent to the brunette.

"Hi," Kate greeted with a false smile. "Are you here to see Allison?"

Mia nodded in response, trying to figure out what to say to the huntress. She knew her face had paled at the woman's presence.

"Come on in." Kate stepped aside, allowing the brunette to come into the house. Mia hesitantly followed the Argent woman into the kitchen, where she grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "Do you want a drink?"

Mia watched as Kate grabbed another glass and nodded.

"Why don't you go find Allison and I'll pour the two of you some water."

Mia turned on her heel, walked out of the kitchen and made her way toward the stairs.

"Allison?" Mia called out while ascending the staircase, only to bump into her friend. "Hey."

"My aunt let you in?"

The shorter brunette nodded in response, causing Allison to smile.

"Let's get back downstairs."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Kate Argent watched as Mia Stilinski walked up the stairs toward her niece's room. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a small plastic bag filled with purple powder.

"Let's see if my hunch is right," Kate whispered. She quickly sprinkled some of the powder in the glass and watched it settle to the bottom. She took a spoon from the drawer and mixed the powder into the glass, knowing that once mixed, it wouldn't be visible to the brunette.

Kate listened to her niece and Mia walk down the stairs as she placed the spoon in the sink.

"I see you found Allison," she greeted the duo with a false smile. "Drinks?"

Kate watched her niece take the glass that was free of wolfsbane before nudging her friend's shoulder. She watched as Mia hesitantly took the drink laced with wolfsbane before taking a sip from it.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Mia took another sip from the drink. Mia didn't react to the drink, which meant that she wasn't a werewolf.

"What time is your friend coming by to pick the two of you up?"

"She just texted me saying she would be here in a minute," Mia said with a hesitant voice. "So I think that we should get outside for her."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Allison, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting."

"I'm with Lydia," Mia agreed. She nervously eyed the large, black bag Allison had slung over her shoulder. "What's in the bag?"

"Before I forget," Allison began, ignoring Mia's question. "I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

"Did he?"

Mia glanced between her two friends, knowing that Allison had other reasons for asking. She knew that Allison had found out about Scott and Lydia's make out session in Coach's office, and the Argent girl wasn't happy with her best friend.

"Yeah, just as friends," Allison explained. "But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

"Sure," Lydia replied. "As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah, I mean," Allison laughed, "it's not like I would take him into the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything."

Mia watched as Lydia tried to think of a response and chuckled to herself.

"I really appreciated that," Mia whispered to Allison as they walked ahead of their friend. "Especially as Scott's best friend."

"Are you okay with me being with Scott?" Allison asked with a small smile. "I know he's your best friend."

Mia sighed, knowing that she couldn't mess this up for Scott. He loved Allison and was trying to get back into the Argent girl's good graces.

"Yeah," she replied, "but if you break his heart, I'll break your bow."

Allison's eyes widened at Mia's word choice.

"How did you?"

"The bag is shaped like a bow," Mia replied, "it was kind of obvious."

Allison shrugged in response before leading her two friends farther into the woods. She continued walking until she found a suitable clearing to set up.

"What does that do?" Lydia asked. She looked at Mia, whose gaze was fixated on the arrowhead Allison had just attached to an arrow.

"We're about to find out."

Mia watched Allison notch the arrow in her bow.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Trust me," Allison said with a smile.

Allison then stood up and fired the arrow, a blinding light exploding from the tip when the arrow hit the tree.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia questioned.

Mia stared in awe, knowing that Scott had mentioned the Argents having arrows that blinded him. Maybe this was one of them.

"I don't know."

"I vote that we don't play with arrows that we don't know the origin of," Mia suggested with a smile.

The three girls stared at the arrow, which was stuck in a tree a few yards away from them. There was still a small flame coming from the arrow, and Mia watched as it continued to burn.

"Well, that was fun." Lydia clapped her hands together. "Any more lethal weapons you want to try out?"

There was a snap in the distance, and Mia hated that she recognized the sound as someone stepping on a twig.

The three girls looked at each other with confused expressions, wondering where the noise had come from.

"Hold this," Allison said as she placed her bow in Lydia's hands. She then handed some arrows to Mia, who gave her a confused look.

"What?" Lydia asked. "Why?"

"Because I thought I heard something," Allison explained. She removed her glove from her right hand and gave it to Mia, whose eyes widened.

"So what if you heard something?"

"So," Allison began, "I want to find out what that something is."

"Allison, don't you dare leave us." Mia kept her eyes on the taller brunette. "I don't want to die today."

"Don't worry," Allison replied, "it's probably nothing."

"Well, what if that nothing is _something_ , and that something is _dangerous_?"

"Shoot it."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"And then she ran off!" Mia complained as she followed her twin down the stairs. "She left Lydia and I alone in the woods while she ran off and found Scott."

Stiles simply hummed in reply, causing his sister to hit the back of his head.

"Would I get in trouble if I kill Scott?"

"You would sweetheart," her father called out from the table. "I would have to tell Melissa that you killed him."

"Technically you could help me cover it up," Mia suggested with a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't."

"But you could."

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked, changing the topic of the conversation.

"Work," their father replied. He watched his two children walk over to the table and take a seat.

"Anything we could help with?" Mia asked with a small smile. Her head rested on the palm of her hand as she looked at the papers scattered across the table.

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice."

Stiles quickly stood from his seat at the table and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey and a rocks glass.

"Any leads?"

"You know I can't discuss that with you," their father explained. "Not too much."

Mia watched her twin begin to pour the whiskey into a glass for their father. He poured about an ounce before pausing to look at their father, who wasn't paying attention. Mia shook her head at her twin, who had begun to pour more whiskey into the glass.

"Okay," Stiles said as he placed the bottle of whiskey down. "There you go, Dad."

Mia's eyes widened as she looked at the amount of whiskey in the glass. It was a full glass of whiskey, and Mia knew that this night wouldn't end well.

"Nice ounce Sti," she whispered to her twin, who glared at her.

"Bottoms up," Stiles encouraged.

The twins watched as their father finished the glass of whiskey. Mia glared at her twin, knowing that doing this was going to get them in trouble.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot," Sheriff Stilinski began, "Hale of a lot?"

" _Hell_ of a lot?" Stiles suggested as he leaned forward.

Mia kicked his shin under the table, causing her twin to let out a grunt of pain.

"Hell. Yes," Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him."

"How do you _not_ have a picture of him?" Mia asked in a confused voice. "Haven't you taken a mugshot of him before?"

"It's the weirdest thing," their father explained. "It's like every time we tried to get a mugshot, it's like two laser-beams were pointing at the camera.

"Nice," Stiles mumbled while looking at the picture of Derek. He turned the picture toward Mia, who seemed satisfied with the image.

"Oh, my God... Ohhh," their father sighed as he took off his glasses. "God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that."

"Dad, it's me," Stiles defended with a laugh. "I'm not gonna say anything. Come on."

"Promise I won't say anything dad," Mia said with a sweet smile.

"See, the thing is, they're all connected." Mia intently listened to her father. "I mean, the bus driver that got killed? He was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale House Fire."

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud," Stiles read aloud from a paper he had picked up.

"Exactly."

"Who else?" Mia asked.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed? He's a convicted felon," their father explained, "history of arson."

"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" Stiles asked, and Mia's eyes widened.

The two guys from the woods had been the ones they met while drunk.

"Arson," Mia said as she looked at her brother.

"So, maybe they all had something to do with the fire." Stiles looked at his twin, whose face had paled.

He placed his hand on hers before grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels from the table.

"Another shot?"

"No, no, no. No more," their father protested.

"Dad, come on! You work really hard, all right? You deserve it," Stiles began before looking toward Mia, who pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Mia, back me up here."

"You're on your own mischief."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna have such a hangover," their father sighed.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep!"

Mia watched her twin grab their father's glass and begin to pour more whiskey into it. She shook her head, knowing that although Stiles had good intentions, this wasn't the way to go about it.

"I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell," Stiles mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, so have fun down there." Mia glared at her twin, who sighed.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia and Stiles watched their father drink the glass of whiskey. Once the glass was empty, he rolled it back and forth across the table with his hand, not noticing when he reached the edge of the table. For once in their lives, Stiles was able to catch the glass before it could fall to the floor and shatter.

"Stiles, Mia, there's just so many questions," their father slurred, the alcohol obviously taking its toll on the sheriff.

"Like what?"

"Like, if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire, then why start with his sister?" Mia nodded along with her father, knowing he did have some points. Although her father didn't know about the supernatural, he did tend to pick up on when strange things would happen, and this case was no different. "I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it?"

Mia glanced at her twin, who had a solemn expression on his normally carefree face, and sighed.

"When that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control," their father began. "You know the instances of wild animal reports were up seventy percent over the past few months? It's like they're going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know."

"Or something's scaring them out," Stiles said to himself, not daring to look at his sister.

"You know, I miss talking to you Stiles," their father sighed. "It's like we never have time. Mia talks with me, but it's not the same."

Stiles cut off their father as he stood up.

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call. I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

Mia looked at her twin, who shot her an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes at him before moving into his seat to be closer to their father.

"I do, I miss it," their father slurred, "and I miss your mom."

Mia's eyes widened at her father's words. Although he would never outright say it, Mia knew that mentioning her mother made her father sad. He was never able to properly deal with her death, and the family of three rarely spoke of her.

She remembered him saying that he should've been there, that he should've been with his children when their mother died, but she never blamed him for not being there.

"What'd you say?" Stiles whispered as he turned to face the table, where his father was reaching for the whiskey bottle.

Mia placed her hand on her father's, stopping the man from picking up the bottle.

"Thanks."

"I miss her too," Mia whispered, not noticing that her twin had slipped out of the house.

She felt tears in her eyes at the thought of her mother, who had been taken from her far too early.

"I went to the diner the other night and sat in the booth we would always sit in with mom," Mia said with a small smile. "It looked the same as it did the last time we went there as a family."

"That must've been years ago," her father mumbled.

"Seven years ago," Mia whispered. "We went to the diner for Stiles and my birthday before everything got bad."

"You look so much like her." Her father smiled at the memory of his late wife. "I wish she could see you now."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Scott McCall!" Mia shouted as she closed his front door behind her, locking it as she called out for him yet again. "Scott!"

She stormed up the stairs, not caring about the consequences of storming into his house while his mom was supposed to be home.

"Scott Rafael McCall!" Mia shouted as she walked past her favorite picture of Scott. It had been taken on his sixth birthday, right after he lost his two front teeth. "Why the hell aren't you answering your phone!"

She slammed his door open and was ready to continue yelling at him, only to be greeted with the sight of Allison Argent, who was sitting on her best friend's bed.

"Allison, hey," Mia greeted sheepishly. "Sorry for yelling, I was looking for Scott."

"I guess he did something," Allison suggested with a small laugh.

"He and Stiles have been ignoring my calls and texts for the past hour. Stiles ran out of the house without saying anything, so I know that they're doing something stupid together," Mia explained with a sigh. "Mind if I sit?"

"Be my guest." Allison gestured for the shorter brunette to sit down beside her with a smile.

"I'm so sorry for barging in," Mia apologized. "I probably sounded crazy."

"You're fine Mia," Allison said. "Really, you didn't sound crazy."

"How long have you been here?" Mia asked with a kind smile. "If he's made you wait too long, I can kick his ass."

Allison let out a small laugh at the shorter brunette's offer.

"I know I asked you earlier, but are you okay with me being with Scott?"

Mia took a deep breath, knowing that one word could ruin her best friend's relationship.

"As long as you don't hurt him, I'm fine with it," Mia began. "But if you hurt him, I will hurt you."

"That's fair," Allison said with a laugh. "Lydia mentioned that you went on a date earlier, why didn't I hear about that?"

Mia let out a nervous laugh.

"I really didn't think we were friends," Mia explained. "You were into my best friend, and I kind of got a bit defensive about it."

"Why'd you get defensive?"

"I've always protected Scott and Stiles," Mia began, "ever since we were kids. I learned to fight the bullies so they wouldn't have to, and that also meant protecting them from anyone who could hurt them."

Allison's eyes widened in realization at Mia's confession.

"I hope you don't feel like I'm gonna hurt him," Allison said softly. "So, who was the lucky guy?"

"One of my other friends on the lacrosse team," Mia said quickly, "Isaac."

"Is he cute?"

Mia rolled her eyes at Allison's question before pulling up a picture of the boy on her phone.

"That's him."

The picture on her phone was from Christmas, when she had given Isaac his gift, which had been a blue scarf. He was smiling in the picture as he wrapped it around his neck.

"Depending on how everything goes with Scott, maybe we could go on a double date," Allison suggested with a smile.

"Maybe."

Allison's phone rang, cutting their conversation short, and the taller brunette left within minutes, leaving Mia alone in her best friend's bedroom.

"Why the hell is life so complicated?" Mia mumbled to herself as she grabbed a sweatshirt from Scott's closet. "And why are none of your sweatshirts in here?"

She walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer, knowing that if they were in any drawer, they would be in that one. The shorter brunette let out a small laugh as she pulled his maroon lacrosse hoodie from the drawer and put it on.

She sat down on her best friend's bed and kicked off her shoes, which landed close to his door. Mia laid down, resting her head on one of the pillows, blissfully unaware of the danger her best friend was in.


	15. FORMALITY

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**  
FORMALITY  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**MIA RUBBED HER EYES** as she watched her best friend scramble around his room. She had fallen asleep on his bed the night before, and was thankful his mother had been used to her presence in the house.

"I didn't see it here last night Scooter," Mia said with a sigh. She pulled the sleeves of the sweatshirt over her hands with a small smile. "And I would've heard it ring, especially since I came here to yell at you."

"Why were you coming to yell at him?" Stiles asked, feigning ignorance to the situation.

"As if you don't know." Mia glared at him. "Listen to the dozen voicemails I left you and then we can talk."

Scott chuckled under his breath at the twins, who shot him a glare.

"You're not getting out of this that easy Scooter," Mia warned. "I may have put in a good word for you with Allison, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Call it again," Scott asked the twins, only for the younger to scoff.

"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles suggested as Scott laid down on the floor to look under his bed.

"I can't afford a new one, and I can't do this alone." Scott threw a sweatshirt of his across the room. "We have to find Derek."

"You're not alone, you have us," Mia reminded her best friend with a smile. The teenage werewolf stood up to continue searching his room.

"And didn't you say that Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

Mia sighed from her seat on the bed. She watched Scott pace around the room, occasionally moving something to see if his phone was hidden beneath the item.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him," Scott explained with a sigh.

"All right, so then, just let them do what they're planning, you know?" Stiles suggested. "They use Derek to find Peter, problem solved."

"Wait, do we have to sacrifice Derek? I actually liked him when he wasn't stalking us," Mia spoke up, causing both boys to shoot her a confused look. "What?"

"Peter's going to go after Allison to find Derek!" Scott sounded frustrated as he moved to his desk and began to rummage through his belongings. "I can't protect her on my own, which means we either find Derek first," he trailed off as he threw his belongings around his room. "Just, just help me!"

Stiles glanced at Mia, who laid down on the bed with an agitated sigh. He knew that she wasn't happy with either of them, but hoped she would get over it in order to help them.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that?" Stiles asked. "When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior, here?"

Mia groaned from her spot on the bed.

"How about we avoid death?" Mia suggested. "I personally have no desire dying before I lose my virginity."

"That's gross Mia," Stiles gagged. "I didn't need to hear that."

"Oh well, now you know how I felt when you made the wet dreams comment a month ago."

"He wasn't going to kill anyone," Scott said slowly. "And I'm not letting him die.

"Could you at least _think_ about letting him die?" Stiles asked in an exasperated voice. "For me?"

Mia rolled her eyes at her twin before getting an idea. She bit her tongue, causing her brother to yelp, confusing the teenage werewolf standing in between them.

Scott's head shot to the right, and Mia assumed he heard something.

"What?" Mia and Stiles asked in unison.

"My mom just got home from work."

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head in response. "What's she doing?"

Mia watched Scott's face fall, and she knew that whatever he could hear hurt to listen to.

"Crying."

Scott sat down on his bed, causing Mia to sit up and place her hand on his.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone," Mia whispered while leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's not possible."

"I have to."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia grabbed her geometry textbook from her locker and shoved it in her backpack. She was dreading the idea of math class, especially since they were supposed to get their quiz grades back, and of course Mia hadn't studied for it.

Her only saving grace in that class was Isaac, who had thankfully helped her with homework for that class.

"Hey."

Mia turned to her left to see Isaac, who had his hand behind his back and a nervous look on his face.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "You ready for geometry?"

"I think so."

Mia noticed his body language, especially how he seemed to be nervous.

"You seem nervous, what's up?"

Isaac ran his free hand through his hair as he sighed. Mia didn't understand why her heart fluttered a bit at this small action. Ever since Wednesday, she had been unable to get their kiss out of her mind.

"I wanted to ask you something," Isaac began with a small smile.

Mia watched as he took a deep breath before pulling a red rose from behind his back. Her eyes widened at his gesture as her heart began to flutter.

"Will you go to the winter formal with me?"

Mia's cheeks flushed as she nodded.

"Absolutely."

Isaac handed Mia the rose with a smile. He quickly kissed her cheek and could feel his own cheeks heating up.

"Mia!" A voice called from down the hall, causing the two teens to snap their heads toward the sound.

"Hey Lydia," Mia greeted with a smile. She then turned to Isaac. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Isaac replied. He then left the brunette at her locker in order to go to his own.

Mia watched him walk away, her cheeks still flushed as she held the rose in her hands.

"He brought you a rose?" Lydia asked with a smirk. "How romantic."

"He asked me to go to the formal with him." Mia's cheeks were nearly as red as the rose in her hands as she spoke.

Lydia's smirk turned into a genuine smile as she looked at the brunette, who couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm glad that you're finally getting over your old crush," Lydia whispered. "You and Isaac seem cute."

"I hope this goes well."

"We're going shopping for our dresses after school today," Lydia said with a smile. "I'll drive us to the mall."

"I assume you're including Allison?"

"Obviously." Lydia rolled her eyes. "I need someone else who can help fix your fashion sense."

"You say that as if I don't know how to dress."

"Have you seen your outfit?"

Mia looked down at her outfit and shrugged. She was wearing one of her dad's old AC/DC shirts, a pair of blue jeans and her black converse.

"What's the matter with my outfit?"

"You look like an eighties metal head, Mia."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment rather than an insult," Mia said with a sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lydia sighed, "but meet me outside after school and I'll drive you to the mall."

Mia nodded in response, her cheeks flushing once more as she looked at the rose in her hands.

"I expect more details about your lover boy later."

With that, Lydia left the brunette's side in favor of going to her own locker.

"Mia!"

Mia turned around and before she could see who shouted her name, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her torso.

"Get off of me Stiles!"

"Never," the older Stilinski laughed.

Stiles pulled away from his twin and looked at her, only to see the rose in her hands.

"Why the hell do you have a rose?"

"No reason," Mia quipped. "What's up with the two of you?"

"Will you go to the formal with me?" Scott blurted out with a sweet smile.

Mia felt her heart drop.

_Scott McCall asked her to the formal._

Her best friend asked her to go to the formal with him.

"Please Mia."

"I already have a date to the formal," Mia sighed. "I'm sorry Scooter.

Scott frowned at the girl's words.

"Who's your date?" Scott sounded sad, and Mia frowned.

"Isaac."

"As in Isaac Lahey?" Stiles questioned. "From chemistry?"

"No, Isaac Lahey from Germany," Mia replied sarcastically. "Yes, Isaac from chem."

Mia could see that her twin was confused while their best friend seemed sad. She quickly put the rose into her locker before focusing her attention on the two boys.

"So, why do I get the feeling that I'm still going to be helping you two with something stupid?"

"Because you know us so well," Stiles replied with a smile. He tossed his arms around his best friend and younger sister before steering them down the hall.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"So I was thinking that we could start with dresses, then move onto shoes," Lydia explained to her two brunette friends, who shrugged in response. The three girls stepped onto the escalator with smiles on their faces.

Mia glanced at Allison and Lydia, who were standing on the step above her.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, noticing the look of discomfort on Allison's face.

"Nothing's wrong," Allison sighed, "I just, I have a lot on my mind."

"You could smile, at least," Lydia chastised. "Ever heard of the saying, _Never frown - someone could be falling in love with your smile?_ "

Mia glanced at Allison, who rolled her eyes at the strawberry blonde's words.

"Smile, Allison," Lydia teased, "you too, Mia. I'm buying you both a dress.

"Have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected," Allison said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." Mia waved her hand dismissively, only to get a light push on the shoulder from Lydia. "Thanks Lydia."

"Excellent!" Lydia exclaimed.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask," Allison began, causing Lydia's eyes to widen.

Allison's eyes met Mia's, causing the shorter brunette to tilt her head to the side in confusion. Mia read Allison's lips as she mouthed a single word.

_Stiles._

Allison was going to ask Lydia to take Stiles to the formal.

Mia stifled a laugh as she smiled at the Argent girl, knowing that this would be a great decision on their part.

"What?" Lydia asked, her voice raised an octave. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, 'roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else," Allison explained with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Him." Allison nodded toward the perfume section, and Mia smiled. Her twin was smelling a perfume, only to accidentally spray it in his mouth. She watched as he sneezed before noticing the trio of girls and attempting to look suave.

"My brother."

"Don't frown, Lydia!" Allison began with a smirk.

"Someone could be falling in love with your smile," Mia finished, a laugh escaping her lips at the strawberry blonde's expression.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia ran her fingers along the fabric of a royal blue dress. It was the third dress in that color she had looked at that day, and she had a feeling that this was going to be the dress. It had been about fifteen minutes since she had seen Allison or Lydia, or even her twin, who was following the strawberry blonde around like a lost puppy.

The dress was a shorter one that felt soft to the touch. It was an A-line silhouette with spaghetti straps, a v-neck, and a low back. She knew that her brother would throw a fit when he saw the dress, which made it so much easier to love this one.

Stiles would probably freak out at the neckline of the dress, but she couldn't care less. The dress was going on her body, so it was her choice.

"I think red would suit you better," a voice spoke up from behind her.

Mia turned around to see a man in a leather jacket standing directly behind her. The man was too close. He was barely a foot away from her, and Mia wished he would step back.

"Thanks, but I didn't ask for your opinion." Mia stepped closer to the rack of dresses, hoping that the man would take a hint and leave.

"Blue just doesn't suit your complexion," the man explained as he stepped closer to the brunette. "A deep, blood red would be better."

"Not to sound rude, but why are you talking to me?" Mia asked in a disdainful tone. "And who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm a friend," the man said calmly.

"Hate to break it to you, but none of my friends dress like villains from bad movies," Mia sassed. "And also, my friends are all under twenty three, seeing as I'm a _teenager_."

The man looked her up and down, causing Mia's skin to crawl.

"Let me say this one time," Mia began, "get the hell away from me, or I'll scream that you started touching me you creep."

The man seemed impressed by Mia's threat, but didn't back down.

"My name is Peter Hale," the man said in a calm tone.

Mia's heart dropped. He was the psychotic alpha who wanted to recruit Scott into his werewolf fraternity. He was the one who killed all those people.

"I assume you know who I am?" Peter asked with a smirk. "Your heart is racing Mia."

"How the fuck do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you and your little friends." Peter wrapped his hand around her wrist, but Mia didn't dare to move. "You have a special connection with your brother, Stiles, who is helping your friend Lydia shop."

Mia followed the alpha's gaze to where her brother was holding a pile of Lydia's dresses.

"If you touch him, I'll kill you."

"I'll only hurt your friends if I don't get what I want." Peter let his claws touch her forearm, causing the brunette's eyes to widen in fear. "I know that your best friend is listening, so if he wants to make sure you stay safe, he's going to help me get what I want."

Mia snapped her gaze away from the alpha and looked around the store for Scott. He had to be there. She knew he was there to protect Allison, but she couldn't see him.

"You would make such a perfect werewolf," Peter whispered as his claws grazed her forearm. "So much anger and strength. You would be able to protect them if you joined me."

Mia kept her gaze anywhere but the alpha, only for her eyes to finally meet those of Scott McCall. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling safer now that she could see him.

"Be grateful that he doesn't understand his abilities yet," Peter whispered so that only Mia would hear him. "If he did, he would know how you really feel."

"Fuck off," Mia seethed. "Go and build your werewolf frat somewhere else, and leave my friends alone."

The alpha kept his eyes focused on Mia before letting go, as if someone was talking to him.

"Until we meet again." With that, Peter Hale walked off, leaving the brunette standing with her dress by her side.

Mia zoned out, trapped in her own thoughts about what could have happened had they been alone. He could have bitten her, or even killed her, just to get to Scott.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and turned around, ready to punch them for touching her.

"Mia, it's me," Scott said in a concerned voice. "You're okay."

He wrapped his arms around the shorter brunette, who let out a shaky breath. He knew she was probably scared about what had just happened. She just met the alpha face to face, and Peter Hale was intimidating to Scott on his own.

"He won't touch you," Scott whispered as he rubbed her back. "I won't let you get hurt."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"You look beautiful," Sheriff Stilinski said with a smile as his daughter walked down the stairs. "You're going to knock your date off his feet."

"Thanks dad." Mia smiled. "He should be getting here soon."

The Sheriff let out a laugh as his son started down the stairs, only to trip on his own feet before catching himself.

"Stiles, if you fall on me, I will kill you," Mia threatened.

"If you fall on me, I will kill you," Stiles mocked, only to receive a glare from his father.

Stiles quickly shut up and pushed his way down the stairs, causing Mia to grab the railing to prevent herself from falling.

"Stiles!"

"Mia!"

"Do I have to take your license?" Sheriff Stilinski warned with a stern look.

Mia covered her mouth to hide her laughter. She knew that her dad would take Stiles' license with no hesitation.

"Does that mean I get to use the Jeep?" Mia piped up with a smile. "I won't drive it into a ditch."

"That was one time," Stiles groaned.

"I still have a better track record."

The doorbell rang, causing the twins to stop arguing.

"Behave," Noah warned. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Isaac Lahey.

Isaac was dressed in a suit with a royal blue tie to match Mia's dress.

"Mr. Stilinski," Isaac greeted meekly.

"It's Sheriff Stilinski to you son."

"Dad," Mia groaned. She walked closer to the door before letting her date inside. "Play nice."

"I have a gun." Noah placed his hand on his holster. "So if you hurt a hair on her head, there will be hell to pay."

"Yes sir," Isaac stuttered.

"Dad, you're going to give my Isaac a heart attack," Mia lightly hit her father's shoulder. "Can you take a picture of us before we leave?"

She pulled her digital camera out of her purse and handed it to her father, who smiled.

"Move it Sti," Mia teased. She grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him closer to the stairs so they could take a picture or two together. "Wrap your hands around my waist."

"Where?" Isaac's cheeks heated up at her words, and before he knew it, a flash went off.

"That one's a keeper."

"Dad!"

"Sorry sweetheart," Noah apologized. "Let's get this picture taken so you can get on your way."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"You look gorgeous," Isaac said while lowering the car radio.

Mia blushed at the curly haired boy's words. She couldn't believe that she was nearly in a relationship with one of her closest friends.

Isaac pulled his car into the school parking lot before shifting the gear into park. He exited the car and walked to the other side to help Mia out.

"What a gentleman," she said with a smile.

Isaac smiled at his date before offering her his arm.

"My lady."

Mia blushed at Isaac's gesture as she wrapped her hand around his arm.

The duo walked into the school with matching smiles on their faces. Mia glanced at Isaac as they entered the gym, which was decorated to be worthy of the winter formal.

She glanced around the gym, hoping to see any of her friends with their dates. It took her a few minutes, but soon enough she found her twin sitting at a table with Lydia.

Mia shot her twin a thumbs up and an encouraging smile, and she saw his face light up.

"I can't believe your brother got a date," Isaac mumbled.

"Neither can I," Mia chuckled. "Let's go dance."

"Sure."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia stood on the dance floor, swaying to the rhythm of the music. Isaac was standing about a foot away from her, awkwardly moving along to the song. His eyes were glued to his date, who seemed so carefree.

"Relax Isaac!" Mia said with a goofy smile. "It's more fun when you're relaxed!"

Isaac let out a shaky laugh as he tried to relax. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Mia. He still couldn't believe that she might actually like him back.

Mia smiled at her date, knowing that he was definitely nervous to be at the dance.

"Don't worry," she whispered, leaning in close. She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. "You look fantastic."

As Isaac was about to respond, a loud voice roared across the gym.

"McCall!" Coach shouted. "I see you!"

Mia snapped her head to the side, only to see Coach glaring at the other side of the gym. Sure enough, there was her best friend.

"Moron," she mumbled. She saw her best friend frown in reply and rolled her eyes. "Hide dumbass."

"Come here, buddy!" Coach yelled. He pushed through the crowd and nearly knocked Mia over.

"COACH YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Mia shouted, causing all eyes to turn to her. She knew that yelling at Coach could get her in trouble, but hopefully she could buy Scott enough time to hide. "COACH!"

"Get out of the way Stilinski!" Coach shouted back at the teenage girl, who had her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Coach you nearly ran me over!"

"Stilinski, we can handle this later!" Coach retorted, only for Mia to shout yet again.

"No! You nearly killed me!"

"I will deal with you later!" With that, Coach pushed past the teenage girl, causing her to stumble a bit.

"Are you okay?" Isaac whispered as he steadied his date.

Mia nodded in response, glad that Isaac was helping her stay steady.

"McCall!" Coach shouted again. "Get outta my way!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Mia said with a smile. "Coach might hate me next week. I might just have to make his life hell for a while."

"Oh lord."

"Shut up, you love me," Mia said in a joking manner, not noticing the look on Isaac's face.

"Yeah, I do," he whispered.

Mia stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"I love you," he mumbled. "I have for a while now."

The sound of Coach yelling at Scott faded into a soft buzzing as she listened to Isaac.

"I hope that doesn't scare you off," Isaac began, "but I'm telling the truth. I really do love you."

Mia was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything, but I wanted you to know."

Isaac gave Mia a weak smile, only to look away when Coach shouted for everyone to start dancing.

"Don't worry," Isaac whispered.

The band started to play a slow song, leading to Isaac wrapping his arms around Mia's waist. The two teens swayed to the beat of the music, closer than they had ever been before.

Mia leaned up, feeling her heart beating in time with the music. She knew that she had one chance to do this and make it right.

She pressed her lips against his, shocking the curly haired boy. The two teens melted into the kiss, and for the first time ever, it felt right.

The world seemed to fade into the background as the two teens remained connected, only separating when necessary. Mia sucked in a deep breath as she looked at Isaac, who smiled at her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia walked with Isaac through the school doors. Their hands were interlocked and both teens looked lovestruck. Mia knew her answer to Isaac's question had shocked him, but once he had overcome his shock, he kissed her yet again.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Jackson yelled, pulling Mia out of her thoughts. It took Mia a moment to realize what was going on. Jackson was holding someone in his arms.

_Lydia._

Jackson was holding Lydia in his arms, and she was covered in blood.

Mia pulled her phone out of her purse and began to dial the emergency number.

"I'm calling!" Mia yelled, causing some people to look at her. "Someone get something to help stop the bleeding!"

_"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"_

"We need an ambulance at Beacon Hills High School," Mia explained in a calm voice. "A teenage girl was attacked by an animal and has lost a lot of blood."

_"Help is on the way."_

Mia pushed away from Isaac and ran toward Jackson, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"Jackson, apply pressure to her side," Mia ordered in a calm tone.

She was trying to keep her cool. She couldn't risk losing it, especially since Lydia was hurt.

She hung up the phone and started to dial her father, knowing that he needed to know what was happening. His phone rang once, twice, three times. It went to voicemail.

"Dad, it's me," she said as she fought back tears. "I'm waiting for an ambulance. Lydia's hurt. Something attacked her."

Jackson was mumbling something under his breath, confused as to how Mia was keeping herself somewhat calm.

"Jackson, calm down," Mia ordered as she hung up the phone. "When the ambulance gets here, you're going to give me the keys to your Porsche and I'll drive us to the hospital."


	16. CODE BREAKER

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**  
CODE BREAKER  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**_"HELP IS ON THE WAY."_ **

Mia couldn't focus on anything other than the situation at hand. She had one hand pressed against Lydia's wound in hopes of keeping as much pressure on it as possible, not caring that her ring and bracelets were covered in blood.

"Jackson, help me keep pressure on her wound," Mia ordered. "Take off your belt."

Jackson quickly placed Lydia onto Mia's lap and took off his belt, not daring to question the fierce brunette. He held it in his hands, which were trembling.

"I need you to make a tourniquet to stop the blood flow," Mia explained. "Put it around her torso and pull it tight so it applies pressure on the wound."

Jackson nodded and moved to put his belt around Lydia's body. He tightened the belt before gesturing for Mia to move her hands. The brunette hesitantly removed them, allowing Jackson to secure the makeshift tourniquet around Lydia.

Within seconds, Mia pressed her hands on Lydia's wound, hoping that the extra pressure would help until the ambulance arrived.

Jackson started speaking, but Mia could barely focus on anything outside of her small bubble. He shook her shoulders, causing the brunette to look up and see the ambulance and EMTs, who had just arrived.

"Everything's going to be okay," an EMT said in a calm voice. "We just need to get your friend to the hospital."

Mia nodded and let Jackson pull her away from Lydia, allowing the EMTs to move the strawberry blonde into the ambulance.

Jackson helped Mia stand up, and the sight seemed to shock some of their fellow students, who knew the two teens despised each other.

"Mia!"

The brunette snapped out of her daze to see Isaac approaching her and Jackson.

"Do you need a ride home?" Isaac asked, "to the hospital?"

"I'll take her to the hospital," Jackson spoke up, interrupting the shy boy. "Just go home Lahey."

"I'll be fine," Mia said softly. She quickly kissed his cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Mia turned toward Jackson and held out her hand for his keys, which he dropped in her hand. The two teens walked through the parking lot, only stopping once they found Jackson's silver Porsche.

"Don't kill my car," Jackson warned, only to receive a deadly glare from the shorter brunette.

They got in the car, not caring that there was blood on their clothes as they adjusted themselves.

Mia turned on the car and started the engine, which roared to life. She shifted the car from park into drive and started driving, silently praying that there would be no traffic on the way to the hospital.

"What happened?" Mia's voice cut through the silence.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!" Mia shouted, glaring at him through the mirror. "What the hell happened to her Jackson?"

"I wasn't there!"

"How did you find her?"

"Stiles called me, he said you weren't answering your phone," Jackson explained, causing Mia's heart to drop. "He said that Lydia was seriously hurt on the lacrosse field."

"Thank you," Mia whispered. She kept her focus on the road, waiting to see the sign for the hospital.

"For what?"

"For not being a complete dick and going to help Lydia," Mia whispered. "I don't want to think about where we would be if you hadn't."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Where is she?" Jackson asked as he walked out of the elevator. Mia stood on his left, having just said goodbye to the two deputies who were behind them.

"Where's Lydia?" Mia called out, hoping that someone could direct them to their friend's room.

The two teens stopped dead in their tracks at the room in front of them. Lydia was lying on the bed, hooked up to multiple machines and covered in bruises.

"Oh my god," Mia whispered as she covered her mouth, a soft sob escaping her lips.

"Sweetheart," her father said softly as he approached his youngest. "Are you okay?"

Mia nodded her head in response, not caring that her father could see the blood that was caked onto her hands and dress. The town sheriff pulled his daughter into a hug, allowing her to relax for a moment before pulling away and stalking toward Jackson.

"Hey. Hey!" Sheriff Stilinski raised his voice. He moved Jackson so the boy's back was against the wall. "What the hell happened to that girl?"

"I, I don't know," Jackson stammered. "I went out looking for her-"

"What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that?" The Sheriff looked at the boy, who was still in shock. "Don't lie to me, son."

"No, I," Jackson stuttered.

"Hey!" Sheriff Stilinski pushed him against the wall. "What happened to her?"

"This isn't my fault!" Jackson exclaimed, looking to Mia for backup.

"Dad, it's not his fault," Mia spoke up, causing her father to glance over at her.

"She's _your_ girlfriend!" Noah shouted. "That's _your_ responsibility!"

"No, she's not, okay!" Jackson snapped. "She didn't go to the formal with me."

"Then who'd she go with?"

"Do you _really_ wanna know?" Jackson said in a low tone, causing Mia to glare at him.

"Jackson, I'll kick your ass," Mia threatened.

"She went with _Stiles_."

"Say his name like that and I'll castrate you Whittemore," Mia threatened once more.

"What?"

"Stiles took her."

Sheriff Stilinski turned to his daughter as he let go of the boy's jacket.

"Is this true?"

"Lydia was Stiles' date," Mia sighed. She watched her father let out a shaky breath before stepping away from Jackson.

"Somebody better find my son," Noah whispered. He then turned to face his daughter, who was glaring at Jackson.

"Hey dad," Mia said with a small smile. Her arms were wrapped around her torso to cover the blood stains on her dress.

"Where's your brother?"

"I have no idea." Mia sighed.

Sheriff Stilinski took off his jacket and placed it over his daughter's shoulders, causing the brunette to smile.

"I'll give him a call."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Stiles, pick up the phone," Mia mumbled to herself. She paced up and down the hallway outside of Lydia's room, praying that her idiot twin hadn't done anything stupid. "Stiles if you don't pick up, I will kill you."

She listened to his voicemail before angrily hanging up the phone.

"Idiot!"

Mia redialed his number, praying that he would stop being a dumbass and pick up the phone.

"Mischief, please answer," she pleaded. "Please."

After the sixth ring, the call connected.

" _Hello Mia,_ " Peter Hale greeted through the phone, causing Mia to freeze in place.

"Where the _fuck_ is my twin?"

" _Hello to you too,_ " Peter continued. " _Your brother is safe, for now._ "

"What the fuck do you want?"

" _I want Scott McCall,_ " Peter began, only to be cut off by Mia's voice.

"Too bad, so sad dickwad," Mia snapped. "Leave my brother and best friend out of your revenge fantasy."

" _And you continue to demonstrate why you would be a wonderful werewolf._ "

"Let me talk to my brother," Mia demanded. "I need to know that he's alive."

" _You would know if he was hurt Mia,_ " Peter explained, " _just like you always have._ "

"What are you talking about?"

" _Don't play dumb with me,_ " Peter chastized. " _Tell me, can you feel this?_ "

There was a thud over the phone, and Mia felt her head begin to pound. It felt as if someone had slammed her head against a wall.

"Leave him alone," Mia demanded.

" _Not until I get what I want._ "

"Why the fuck do you need our help?"

" _Because I need you both to help me find Derek,_ " Peter explained. " _Stiles, I assume she knows your little theory?_ "

" _She's the one who came up with it,_ " Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles if he hurts another hair on your head, I will kill him."

" _What's Scott's username and password?_ "

"How the hell would I know?"

" _You two are like the same person,_ " Peter growled. " _Let me rephrase this, if you don't tell me, I will kill your brother and leave his body somewhere no one will ever find him. It will be all your fault, Mia._ "

Mia felt her heart drop.

She couldn't risk Peter Hale hurting her brother.

"His username is his girlfriend's first name."

" _His username is Allison?_ "

Mia didn't reply, knowing that she needed to be strong for her brother.

" _What's his password, Mia?_ " Peter asked. " _Tell me or your brother dies._ "

"His password is the same as his username."

" _His password is also Allison?_ "

" _Still want him in your pack?_ " Stiles quipped, causing Mia to chuckle. " _Is Lydia okay?_ "

"She's hanging in there," Mia explained with a sigh. "Dad wants to know where you are, and you need to get here."

" _I'll get there as soon as I can._ "

" _As much as I appreciate your care for each other,_ " Peter interrupted, causing Mia to roll her eyes. " _Stiles and I need to go. Goodbye Mia._ "

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia held her head in her hands as she waited for her brother to show up to the hospital. He hadn't been answering his phone since their last phone call, and she was terrified.

Her mind raced with dark thoughts, fearing the worst.

_Had Peter killed Stiles?_

_What if he was dying?_

_What if he was dead?_

She shook her head, wishing that the dark thoughts would leave her head.

_I would know if he was hurt._

There was no way Stiles could be hurt and she wouldn't know. She could always tell if he was hurt, and the only thing she felt was an aching pain in her head.

_It could be a headache._

_Or it could be Peter knocking Stiles out._

Mia could faintly hear her father talking to one of his deputies as she picked up her phone and dialed Allison's number. She hadn't called the Argent girl yet, and she had no idea where she was.

"Please pick up," Mia whispered. "Come on Allison."

Unfortunately, Allison did not pick up the call, forcing Mia to leave a voicemail.

"Hey Allison, it's Mia. I think Jackson called you earlier, but Lydia's in the hospital. I'm here waiting for Stiles or Scott to show up since I haven't seen them since the dance," Mia explained in a hurry as she stared at the tile floor. "Do me a favor and call me back whenever you get this. I'm really worried. Please call me."

She ended the call, and roughly shoved her phone into the pocket of her father's jacket. The jacket seemed to hang off her shoulders, providing a bit more warmth.

Mia glanced up from the floor, only to see her father glaring at her twin.

"You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna _kill_ you."

Mia didn't need to be standing next to them to feel the anger radiating off of their father, but she got up anyway.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Stiles stammered. "I lost the keys to my Jeep. I had to run all the way here."

"You lost the keys?" Mia exclaimed, smacking her brother on the back of the head. "Idiot!"

"Stiles, I don't care!" Sheriff Stilinski then turned to his daughter. "There are more important matters than attacking Stiles."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"They don't know," Noah sighed. The Stilinski family turned around to look at Lydia, who was unconscious on her bed, causing Mia's heart to sink. "Partially because they don't know what happened. Your sister assumed it was an animal attack, but she wasn't there. That girl lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, his voice laced with worry. He glanced over at his sister, who was fumbling with the sleeves of their father's jacket in order to distract herself. "You okay?"

Mia simply nodded as she kept her gaze away from Lydia's room.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock."

"Did you see anything?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, his eyes darting between his children. "I mean, do you have _any_ idea who or what attacked her?"

"No," Stiles lied. "No, I have no idea."

"What about Scott?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, causing Mia's eyes to snap up toward his.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"What about him?" Stiles cut Mia off.

"Did he see anything?" Noah asked his children.

"What do you," Stiles began, only to stop at the confused look on his twin's face. "Is he not here?"

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response."

Stiles glanced from his sister to Jackson, who was standing by Lydia's room.

"Yeah," Stiles mumbled, "you're not gonna get one."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia pulled on the hem of her dress, not caring enough to pay attention to the people wandering the halls. Her father and brother had disappeared a few minutes before, leaving Mia to her own devices.

"Are you okay?"

Mia looked up, only to see Jackson sitting down beside her.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

Jackson sighed at the girl's harsh words and tried to stay calm.

"She's your friend."

"And you're the dick who dumped her when you thought you could get the bite," Mia snapped. Jackson's face paled at her words, surprised that she knew about his plan. "Don't be shocked, I'm not stupid."

She glared at the lacrosse player, praying that he would burst into flames.

"Unless you have some way to fix everything, I don't want to hear it."

The two teens sat in silence until Stiles turned the corner and rushed down the hallway, only stopping to grab his sister's hand and pull her to a standing position.

"Let's go," Stiles instructed as he started walking faster than before.

Mia groaned as she practically had to jog to keep up with her twin, who used his height to his advantage whenever they had to move quickly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jackson asked as he followed the twins, who continued to walk ahead of them.

"To find Scott," Stiles replied.

"You don't have a car," Jackson pointed out.

"We're well aware of that, thank you," Mia snapped.

"Here, I'll drive." Jackson grabbed Mia's shoulder, causing the girl to turn and face him. "Come on."

"Touch me again, and I will castrate you," Mia threatened as she shoved Jackson's arm off her shoulder.

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right?" Stiles snapped. "Half of this is still your fault."

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help, or not?"

Mia continued to glare at Jackson, allowing her brother to deal with the co-captain of the lacrosse team.

"All right. Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah." Jackson pulled his keys from his pocket, which Mia stole from his hands.

"I'll drive," Mia said with a smile.

The three teens turned toward the elevator, only to be face to face with Mr. Argent and two other hunters.

"Boys, Mia," he greeted. "I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is."

Mia gulped, taking a step back so she was slightly behind her twin.

"Scott McCall?" Stiles asked, his voice laced with nervousness. "Umm, I haven't seen him since the dance. Mia?"

"Haven't seen Scott since the last time I saw him." Mia felt her stomach do flips at the sight of the three hunters. "Jackson?"

All eyes shifted to Jackson, and Mia internally groaned at the panicked look on his face.

Jackson stumbled over his words, repeating uh too many times to count.

"Oh, for the love of God," Stiles mumbled.

"You suck Jackson."

Each of the hunters grabbed one of the teenagers, and Mia was _lucky enough_ to have Mr. Argent shove her into one of the empty rooms. He pushed her forward, causing the brunette to slam face first into Jackson's back.

"Let's try this again," Argent said while locking the door. Mia moved so that she was in between the two boys, praying that the hunters wouldn't hurt them. "Where is Scott McCall?"

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia jerked her shoulders forward, trying to break free from the hunter's grasp. The heavier of the two hunters was holding Jackson while the leaner one was in charge of keeping Mia in place. She continued to struggle against his grip as she watched Mr. Argent shove her twin against a set of cabinets.

Mia stepped on the hunter's foot, digging her heel into his toes, but the man barely budged. She watched as Argent lifted her brother by his shirt, and all she could see was red.

"Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No. I could put it on my to-do list, if you just let me go." Stiles glanced toward Argent's hands before glancing toward Mia, who looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Take your hands off my brother, or you'll wish you were never born." Mia thrashed against her captor's grip, wishing that she could help her brother.

"Well, I have," Argent began, ignoring Mia's threat. "And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?"

Mia looked toward Jackson, who was no longer struggling in his captor's grasp, but was panting.

"Not really," Stiles replied. "No offense to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head." Argent hit Stiles on the head, and Mia glared at the hunter. "The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little more select-"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?" Argent interrupted. "Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did. Mia and I had to handcuff him to a radiator," Stiles retorted. "Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?"

Argent chuckled as he looked toward Mia, who still had a murderous look in her eyes.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that."

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a Code," Stiles began, his words dripping with sarcasm. "I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?" Stiles asked.

"Someone like who?"

"Your psychotic sister," Mia spoke up, causing all eyes in the room to turn toward her.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia groaned as her twin pressed his foot on the accelerator of Jackson's Porsche. She had been forced to sit in the backseat due to her smaller size. The three teens were driving through the town's preserve, desperately trying to get to the Hale house before it was too late.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jackson protested. "This isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle."

"Yeah. Did you pay for it?"

Mia looked between the two boys and smirked, secretly glad that she wasn't forced to sit next to Jackson.

"No," Jackson sighed.

"Then shut up," Mia quipped from the backseat. "Stiles, faster, please."

"Mia, shut up."

"No thanks."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia honked the horn of the Porsche as Stiles climbed out. She watched him throw one of their Molotov cocktails at Peter Hale, who looked more like a monster than a werewolf.

The alpha caught the beaker and just stared at it before growling at the three humans, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, damn," Stiles mumbled as he stepped back toward Mia.

The brunette squeezed her hand around the second Molotov cocktail, glad that they had taken the time to think ahead and make more than one. She heard Scott shout Allison's name before tossing the archer her bow.

Mia's eyes widened in awe as Allison shot an arrow through the beaker, causing the chemicals to ignite, setting the alpha's arm on fire.

She shared a look with Jackson as she lifted her Molotov cocktail, and both teens threw them at the alpha. Jackson's hit the werewolf's back while Mia's hit it's front.

Mia watched Scott kick the alpha away from Allison, and all of the teens looked at the alpha, who had shifted back into his human form. They then turned to Scott, who was on all fours, eyes glowing gold.

She turned toward her twin, ignoring the fact that Scott and Allison were kissing just a few feet away from them.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid for a while?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders before gesturing for Mia to look toward the alpha, who was dying on the ground. She ignored Scott's voice as she watched Derek raise his hand before slashing the alpha's throat.

"I'm the alpha now," Derek declared, his eyes glowing blood red.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sat down on her bed and stared at her phone, wishing that her twin would text her back. He and Scott had gone to the hospital to check on Lydia while she showered, and they had yet to return. They invited her to go with them, but she denied their invitation in favor of calling Isaac to update him on what happened, _minus the supernatural details._

She dialed Isaac's number, silently praying that he would pick up so she could get this over with. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, but she didn't want to lie to him about anything.

Her phone rang and Mia waited. She hoped that he would pick up sooner rather than later, especially since she needed some rest. She had been awake for nearly thirty hours and felt exhausted.

" _Hey,_ " Isaac greeted as he picked up the phone. " _Are you alright? Is Lydia okay? Did Jackson try anything?_ "

"Relax Isaac," Mia said with a small chuckle. "I'm good. I just got home from the hospital."

" _Mia, it's like eight in the morning._ "

"So?"

" _Did you spend the whole night there?_ "

"Yeah," Mia replied, "I couldn't sleep."

" _Are you okay?_ " Isaac asked once more. " _Seriously, I don't want you to pretend you're fine if you're not._ "

"It's just a lot," Mia sighed. "Tonight was going pretty well before it went to hell."

" _I know,_ " Isaac chuckled. " _The girl of my dreams agreed to be my girlfriend._ "

Mia blushed at his words, her heart fluttering in her chest. She felt like a normal teenage girl again, not someone who had just helped bring down an alpha werewolf using a Molotov cocktail. She felt normal.

"Well I think she knows how lucky she is," Mia teased.

" _Get some sleep._ "

"I will," Mia sighed. "Don't worry about me."

After a few more minutes of talking, Mia ended the call and laid down in her bed, praying that the rest of the semester would be normal and free of the supernatural. Little did she know that this was far from over.


	17. OMEGA

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩  
 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**  
OMEGA  
✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

**THERE WAS AN ALL TOO FAMILIAR FEELING** in the hospital as Mia Stilinski fidgeted in her chair. She had been in the building for at least six hours and needed to leave. It was already dark, and she knew that Lydia was done with seeing visitors for the day.

Mia hadn't spoken to a lot of people since the dance, and everyone she took the time to speak to knew she was frustrated. Her boyfriend knew she was concerned for Lydia's health, especially since she had spent the majority of the weekend by her bedside. Her father and best friend barely got her to talk, and her brother was with her visiting Lydia every day.

She was the reason her twin left the hospital each day, which ensured that he would be able to get some sleep in his own bed. They had left earlier in the day to get food from a fast food, but returned immediately after discarding their garbage.

Stiles had fallen asleep sometime within the past hour and she could hear him mumbling to himself. This wasn't uncommon, especially whenever he would fall asleep with a full stomach. She remembered one of the first times he had spoken in his sleep. It had been after a Star Wars marathon, and he had been mumbling about Princess Leia and Han Solo.

Mia smiled at the memory, which felt like a first for the weekend. Thankfully, her brother's mumbling was amusing that night, however it still captured the attention of some of the nurses.

"Mia."

The youngest Stilinski looked away from her brother to see her best friend's mother.

"Hey Melissa."

"How long has he been here?"

Mia glanced at her twin, who had readjusted himself so that his stomach was facing the ceiling.

"I think we've been here since lunch," Mia answered. She turned her attention to Lydia's room as Mr. Martin closed the door. "If he wakes up, I'll be around the corner getting a snack."

Melissa nodded, and Mia got up, leaving her brother behind.

Mia walked around the corner and toward the vending machine. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket while examining the snacks in the machine.

Within seconds, the brunette dialed her boyfriend's number. Her eyes remained glued to the row of Hershey's chocolate bars as her phone rang.

" _Hey,_ " Isaac greeted as he picked up the call.

"Hey." Mia dug her hand into her pockets in search of change. "What're you up to?"

" _I'm working tonight,_ " Isaac sighed, " _So that's fun._ "

"How're you doing? It's pretty cold out there."

Mia silently cheered as she found a handful of change, which she discovered was the perfect amount for a single chocolate bar.

" _It's not that bad._ "

"Are you sure?" Mia asked. "I can drive over and bring you a jacket or something."

" _I'm sure._ "

"Are you positive?" Mia put her coins in the machine before pressing the letter of the candy bar.

" _Yeah, promise._ "

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

The chocolate bar fell to the bottom of the machine, causing Mia to smile.

" _Okay,_ " Isaac replied. " _I've got to get back to work._ "

"Call me if anything weird happens."

" _Will do._ "

With that, Isaac ended the phone call.

"You got candy without me?"

Mia turned to her right and saw her twin, who had four quarters in his hand.

"You were asleep," Mia shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Stiles lightly pushed her shoulder before inserting his coins into the machine. Mia watched as he chose a thing of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, only for the package to get caught in the machine.

The brunette stifled a laugh as her twin groaned at his luck.

"Help me out?" Stiles asked as he moved to the right side of the machine.

Mia shook her head as she moved to the left, placing her hands on the top and side of the machine.

"On three?" Mia suggested.

"Alright." Stiles began to shake the machine. "Three."

Mia watched as the vending machine leaned forward, and was thankful that her brother had somewhat fast reflexes as he pulled her out of the way.

The twins looked at the machine, which was surrounded by small shards of glass.

"That's your fault," Mia chastised.

"How is this my fault?"

"I said on three," Mia groaned. "You ignored one and two."

An ear splitting scream echoed through the hospital, causing the twins to share a panicked look.

"Lydia."

Mia wasn't sure how she knew that it was their friend, but her gut was certain. She pushed ahead of Stiles and ran into Lydia's room, not caring that she went ahead of Melissa or Mr. Martin.

"Lydia?"

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

The twins followed behind their father, desperately trying to stay close enough to hear what the Sheriff was saying. It had been hard to hear the beginning of the conversation, but thankfully Noah was the reason his children had little to no volume control.

"All right, let's get an APB out on a sixteen year old redhead. Any other descriptors?"

"Five three, green eyes, fair skinned," Stiles began as he pushed his way into the crowd of adults.

"And she's a strawberry blonde," Mia corrected. She looked at her father, who narrowed his eyes at their words.

"Is that right?"

He then grabbed both of his children by the backs of their necks and pulled them aside.

"What the hell are the two of you still doing here?"

"Providing moral support?" Mia shrugged.

"Uh huh," Noah began. "How about you both provide your asses back home, where you should be?"

"We can do that," Stiles replied awkwardly.

Stiles started to walk ahead, his hands in his pockets, leaving Mia behind.

"I'll see you at home dad," Mia said to her father with a smile.

"Keep him out of trouble."

"Of course." With that, Mia followed behind her twin, choosing to ignore the sight of the vending machine that they had knocked over earlier.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia slides into the back seat of Roscoe with the help of Scott, who had been waiting for the twins. He had texted them a few minutes before with a specific request, _get something of Lydia's so he can catch her scent._

"Hey Scooter," Mia greeted with a smile.

Stiles climbed into the Jeep, situated himself, and handed Scott Lydia's hospital gown.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her, not again."

"Alright, just shove the thing in your face and find her," Stiles said as he turned on the engine, revealing Allison Argent.

The taller brunette walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. "Someone's gonna see us."

"I don't care, she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do," Allison explained.

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott replied, and Mia noticed the look in Allison's eyes.

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Allison began, "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party."

"It's more like a hunting party."

Mia glanced between the couple before deciding to speak.

"I vote that we let Allison in the car so we can go and find Lydia," Mia spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to her. "We need to go."

Scott opened his door and helped Allison into the back seat, allowing the two girls to sit together.

"It's been a while," Mia commented with a small laugh.

"How's everything with him?" Allison whispered, purposely leaving Isaac's name out of her question.

"Pretty well," Mia whispered. "He's working tonight, so I'm not gonna see him until tomorrow."

The two girls hadn't noticed the way the boys were listening into their conversation, and remained that way until Stiles spoke up.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything, okay?" Allison replied. "All they say is, _We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here._ "

"What others?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that either." Allison let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on," Stiles commented. He then turned toward his best friend. "Scott, are we going the right way?"

Mia giggled at the sight of her best friend, who had his head hanging out the window as if he were a dog.

"Take the next right!"

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia sighed as she listened to Scott give Stiles directions. She just wanted to find Lydia and get home, but as the car pulled to a stop, Mia groaned.

"Why am I not surprised that we're here?"

She followed her twin toward the Hale House, and rolled her eyes at the couple standing behind her.

"She came here?" Stiles asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Scott replied, "this is where the scent leads."

The four teens shared a nervous look as they thought about what had happened just a few yards away. Mia knew that Allison was still upset about her aunt, even if the woman had turned out to be a psychopath.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"I never took her here." Mia glanced at the Hale House and shuddered.

"Not with me," Allison chimed in. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek?"

"You mean, looking for an Alpha," Scott inferred.

"Wolves need a pack, right?"

"Not all of them," Scott trailed off.

"Let's let them have some time." Stiles pulled his sister forward, knowing that although the girl was in a relationship, she still loved Scott.

He knew that she loved Scott, and that it hurt her to see the werewolf helplessly in love with Allison.

"Are you okay?" Stiles whispered.

"I'm fine," Mia replied with a false smile.

"How've you been since the dance?" Stiles whispered. "You seemed happy when we got home that night."

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," Mia mumbled, causing her twin's jaw to drop.

"He did what?"

"Asked me to be his, you know," Mia shrugged. She looked away from her brother, only to see a wire on the ground. "What's that?"

"Look at this," Stiles said as he walked closer to the wire. "You see this? I think it's a tripwire."

Mia knelt beside him and touched the wire, not daring to look at Allison who had moved next to her. The two girls watched Stiles carelessly pull the trip wire.

"Stiles," Scott called out.

"Yeah, buddy." The three teens near the trip wire turned around, only to see the werewolf suspended in the air by his ankle.

"Idiot," Mia mumbled. She stood up and walked over to her best friend, leaving her brother and Allison behind her.

"Next time you see a tripwire," Scott said, "don't trip it."

Mia listened to her brother walking toward her, and laughed when he accidentally tripped over his foot.

"Yeah, noted," Stiles replied sheepishly.

Mia reached into her the pocket of her jacket in search of something that could help, but all she could find was a candy wrapper.

"You good Scooter?" Mia whispered.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Scott quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Someone's coming! Hide!"

Mia looked toward Stiles and Allison, who were frozen in place.

"Go!"

Stiles grabbed both girls by the arms and pulled them out of sight. He ignored his sister's protests as they ducked behind a bush, which was large enough to hide them all from whoever else was in the woods.

Mia peeked over the top of the bush and saw something unfortunate.

"Is that your dad?" Mia gently nudged Allison's side. "And more hunters?"

She watched as Allison took a quick look at the clearing, only to let out a sigh.

"Yep."

"If he kills Scott, I'll kill him," Mia threatened.

"There's the Mia I know and love," Stiles says with a smile. "He's gone, let's go."

The three teens moved from their hiding spot and toward the clearing, where Scott was still suspended in the air.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, pushing her way to be next to her boyfriend.

"Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." Scott let out a nervous laugh.

"Stiles, help me with this." Allison looked away from the teenage werewolf and toward a tree. She grabbed Stiles' wrist and the duo walked to the tree, leaving Mia with Scott.

Mia shook her head as she watched her best friend reach toward his ankle and cut the rope.

"Thanks," Scott began with a smile, "but I think I got it."

He wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulders, pulling the brunette close to him with a cheeky smile on his face. The younger Stilinski couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, she had missed her best friend.

"Yeah." Stiles rolled his eyes before smiling at his sister.

Allison laughed, ignoring the pit in her stomach at the sight of Scott and Mia. She wasn't blind to the way Mia looked at Scott, or even the way Scott looked at Mia. Her heart felt heavy as she looked at the best friends, who seemed oblivious to their own feelings.

"Coming?" With that, the four teens walked toward the Hale House.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked.

Mia stood on her best friend's right side, knowing that it would help her get away quicker if she saw her boyfriend.

"No, I didn't say she _ate_ it," Stiles scoffed, "I just said it was missing."

"Hate to break it to you Stiles, if it's missing, my money is on Lydia having eaten it," Mia spoke up. She watched Scott nod in agreement before sticking her tongue out at her twin.

"Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"Relax Romeo," Mia teased. "Lydia's probably fine. At least it was a liver and not a heart."

"I never ate anyone's liver," Scott trailed off.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause, when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control."

Mia couldn't help but laugh at her brother's sarcastic tone.

"Actually, wait." Stiles stopped in place. "Hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you.

"What do you mean?"

"What my wonder twin means is like, what was going through your mind when you were turning?" Mia explained. "What were you drawn to?"

Scott shrugged before replying.

"Allison."

Mia looked away from her best friend as she felt her phone buzz against her leg. She pulled the small device out of her pocket and smiled at the message.

**FROM: Isaac**

**Meet me by your locker before practice**

"Okay, _nothing_ else? Seriously?"

"As much as I would love to hear you talk about your not so secret girlfriend, I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" Scott asked as his smile fell.

"To see someone," Mia winked, "I'll see you later."

With that, Mia ran off, leaving the boys behind.

"Where's she going?" Scott glanced at Stiles.

"Probably to see her boyfriend."

" _Boyfriend?_ "

"You missed a lot," Stiles sighed. "He's on the team with us."

"Who?"

"Lahey."

"Isaac?" Scott's voice was filled with disbelief. He knew that they liked each other, but didn't believe they would ever actually become a couple. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe because you've been focusing on Allison."

"Why would that change anything?"

"You are so oblivious," Stiles mumbled. "Let's get to class."

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

"Hey."

Mia smiled at the boy leaning against her locker.

"Hey Isaac," she greeted.

The curly haired boy shifted his weight so he was no longer leaning on the lockers, allowing Mia to open hers. The brunette looked at her boyfriend's face, and her jaw dropped.

"What happened?" She reached up toward his cheek, her thumb mere centimeters away from the bruise around his left eye.

"I hurt myself at work last night," Isaac mumbled.

"Did someone do this to you?" Mia's eyes were filled with fear. "Isaac, don't lie to me."

"I'm fine," Isaac lied, "it doesn't even hurt."

Mia decided to let it go, knowing that Isaac wouldn't lie to her.

"You ready for practice?"

Isaac's eyes widened in fear as he looked up at the clock, which showed that he had to be in the locker room in a few minutes.

"I hope so," he mumbled. "I've got to get there, so I'll see you in Harris' class."

Mia felt her cheeks flush as Isaac kissed her before running toward the locker room.

Once she couldn't see her boyfriend, Mia looked into her locker at her schedule and groaned.

"Why do I have to have English first?"

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia tapped her pen against the table, praying that today's quiz would be easier than the last one. She couldn't afford to fail a quiz, especially since Harris seemed to hate her more than he did before.

It wasn't like she went out of her way to agitate him, but she had no clue what made his hatred for her skyrocket past Coach's hatred for Greenburg.

Harris dropped the quiz papers on the table she shared with Isaac, taking extra time just to glare at the teenage girl.

Isaac placed his left hand on Mia's in hopes of calming her down, although the brunette seemed to only be giving into her temper.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski," Harris called out from the front of the room. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?"

"No, he can't," Mia whispered.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice," Harris began, "triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three o'clock for detention."

"Did you just threaten my brother?" Mia spoke up, ignoring Isaac's protests from beside her.

"I was hoping you would join us as well Miss Stilinski." Harris seemed all too happy with giving her detention. "Three o'clock. Don't be late."

Scott turned to face Mia, who simply glared at him.

"You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir."

Mia scribbled down the answers for the pop quiz, silently cursing Harris and wishing that he would just disappear.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

The minutes couldn't pass any slower. There was a soft ticking as the seconds hand moved around the clock for its final rotation of the hour.

 _Ten seconds left,_ Mia thought, _ten seconds until I'm free._

_Nine._

_Eight._

She could see Stiles tapping his foot against the floor.

_Seven._

_Six._

She couldn't help but wonder why Harris found joy in being a stick in the mud.

_Five._

Why did detention have to last so long?

_Four._

It was probably just to torture her.

_Three._

_I wonder what's for dinner tonight._

_Two._

Mia tapped her foot against the floor.

_One._

The twins shot out of their seats in unison, ready to just get out of their detention.

"Sit." Harris didn't bother looking up as he spoke.

"What? But, it's been an hour," Stiles protested.

"My detentions are an hour and a half."

"School policy is that detention is only an hour!" Mia protested. "You can't do that!"

"Oh," Harris began, "but I can."

The twins shared a nervous glance at their teacher's condescending tone.

"You see, Stiles, Mia, after your father was so _judicious_ in his dealings with me, I've decided to make both of you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You two are going to benefit from the best that strict discipline has to offer." Harris explained. "Now sit down. Before I decide to keep you here all night."

Mia glared at her teacher as she sat down in her seat, silently praying that the man would burst into flames.

✩ ⋆ ☽ ⋆ ✩ ⋆ ☾ ⋆ ✩

Mia hopped out of Roscoe, her hand in Scott's as her feet touched the floor.

"Thanks Scooter."

Scott smiled in response, ignoring the look Stiles gave them.

"Why do you have dad's tie?" Mia asked in a confused voice.

"It's a funeral and his tie is nicer than mine," Stiles defended.

Mia glanced toward the rows of headstones that seemed to go on forever and sighed. She hadn't been to the cemetery in a few weeks, and knew what she needed to do.

"As much as I would love to stay and stalk Allison with you," Mia sighed, "I'm gonna go and get some fresh air."

"Be sure to keep your phone on in case I call you." Stiles quickly hugged his sister before whispering in her ear. "Tell her I miss her."

Mia quickly said goodbye to her best friend before turning on her heel and walking away from the two boys.

She could hear the commotion from the funeral, but chose to ignore it. She had no desire to listen to reporters or anyone associated with Kate Argent.

Mia pulled her hair into a ponytail as she passed row after row of headstones. It had been a while since she'd walked past the familiar names engraved in stone, and she frowned at the graves that were barren.

Some graves had flowers covering them and others had small signs, all ways for people to cope with their loss.

Her lips pulled into a frown as she turned right on the familiar row headstones and walked down the concrete path.

It had been too long since Mia passed the familiar tombstones.

 _Johnson_ was first, as always.

Then came _Williams_ , followed by _Garcia_.

 _Morgan_ was the last Mia would walk by.

She stopped in front of a tombstone with her last name written across it in large letters.

_STILINSKI_

Mia's eyes moved down the tombstone to the seven letter name she would never forget.

_Claudia_

"Hey mom," Mia whispered. She sat down on the grass, not caring that her pants would be wet from the dew. "I know it's been a while, but life's been kinda hectic."

She tore her gaze from her mother's headstone and looked up to the sky.

"You wouldn't believe what's happened here since Christmas break ended," Mia began. "Scott was bitten by a werewolf, and now he's one."

The brunette chuckled at the thought about her best friend.

"We had to put up a fight to get rid of that werewolf, and Scott got a girlfriend." Mia sighed. "I was jealous of her, mom. Whenever I saw them together, I wanted to be her. I wanted Scott to look at me like that."

The brunette placed her hand on the grass, feeling the dew coat her fingers.

"I know he doesn't like me like that," Mia mumbled. "But you remember my friend Isaac?"

She took a minute, as if letting her mother respond.

"Turns out he likes me. We went on a date to the diner before the semifinal game." Mia felt a tear slide down her cheek. "He asked me to the winter formal, mom. You would like him."

The youngest Stilinski smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend at the dance," Mia whispered, "and he told me that he loves me."

She took a deep breath as she stared up at the sky.

"Stiles misses you." Mia reached forward and touched the granite headstone. "Dad won't say it, but he misses you too. I wish you were still here."

Mia let out a soft sob.

"I miss you so much mom," she cried. "I love you."


End file.
